Code: Defender
by KirbyWarrior655
Summary: Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail? Rated T for violence and some swearing and romance (OCXOC) and possible JxA UxY OxOC. Please Review it would help a lot thanks!
1. The codes

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

A/N- As requested I have made a Code Lyoko fan fic! I hope you guys like it! Also to the other voters I started writing the Slender fan fic and the Mario one, I will post them some time later.

* * *

Chapter 1: The codes

"Hey Ulrich, bet you can't top this!" Odd says confidently as he jumps off his hover bored into a horde of Hornets. He put his arm out and he spun into the middle and shouted "Laser arrows!"

Small arrows started shooting out of his arms and hit every single Hornet.

"Odd watch out if you aren't careful you will fall into the digital sea!" Jeremy said. "No sweat Einstein I totally got it handled!" Odd shouted as his hover board flew down under him. He reached out to grab it but a laser blast shot it to pieces. He looked up to see that a block shot it.

"Help!" Odd shouted as he shot a laser arrow at the block. It missed the eye and hit the side.

"Odd!" Aelita shouted as the block aimed at her and fired.

"Not so fast block head." Yumi says as she blocks the laser with one of her fans. "You're finished now." She threw her second fan at the block only to see it was sliced in half.

"What the heck I could have sworn it wasn't dead a second ago." She says but then sees as Ulrich's motor bike flew off towards Odd. Ulrich had super sprinted and cut the block in half.

He jumped of an edge and flipped twice, landing on his motor bike. "You know, I might not have those laser arrows, but I think that block got my point." Ulrich said as Odd landed on the bike.

"Yea, you can do that, thanks." Odd said as Ulrich got back up to the surface.

"Alright so what are we doing here Jeremy? I mean there is no tower activated." Aelita asks.

"Well I was getting some strange readings from a tower to your north, past that trench is where the tower is." "What kind of readings?" "I have no idea but if there are some of X.A.N.A's troops around here it is either something that would help us, or something that X.A.N.A wants to protect." "Alright Jeremy we will go there right away." The four started running through the trench.

"I wonder what could be in this tower." Yumi says "Maybe our buddy Franz Hopper has dropped by to give us another hand?" Odd says as they got to the exit of the trench.

"Wait guys stop right there!" Jeremy yelled. Everyone other then Odd stopped.

"Aw come off it Jeremy there is nothing here." Odd says only to get blasted by a giant laser wave.

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted as four mega tanks rolled into view.

"Wow, X.A.N.A must be trying to prevent us from getting to this tower." Yumi says. "Yumi get Aelita to the tower, I got these tanks." "Are you sure Ulrich?" "Positive, just go and get out of here." Ulrich ran toward and stabbed one of the mega tanks right in its eye.

The other three surrounded him and started charging their lasers. "Triplicate," Ulrich then formed two clones and all three of them stabbed a different tank then the others did. The tanks also fired so all six of them went down.

"Yumi it's up to you now, get Aelita to the tower." Jeremy says. "Don't worry Jeremy were here." Aelita ran into the tower and floated up to the highest point of the tower.

"Alright Aelita what is in there?" Jeremy asked "I, I can't believe it." "What is it?" "It's codes, for two Lyoko warriors!" "Wait what?" "Well you know how when we are in Lyoko we are visible by our code sequence. Well this is data for two other Lyoko warriors." "Oh wow! Do you think you can send the data to me?" "Yes of course, hold on."

Aelita sent Jeremy the data.

"Alright you guys should come back now, I'll devirualize you."

* * *

A/N- I wonder who is the two other Lyoko Warriors...


	2. Two Strangers

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

A/N- So now we meet our two OC's

* * *

Chapter 2: Two strangers

"So who are these two Jeremy?" Aelita asked as she and Yumi got out of the elevator.

"I have no idea. I don't have any data from them." "What do you mean I sent the data to you so you should have info on them." "Apparently what you sent me is a tracker like device, wait it has some info on them as well." "Great, what does it say?"

"Info on Lyoko warrior number one, name: unknown, gender: female, weapons: none? Wow that's strange." "Well what does it say about the other one?"

"Hold on for a second. Okay Lyoko warrior two, name: also unknown, gender: male, weapons: his fists? How does that work? Also it shows the Lyoko warriors positions."

"Where are they?"

"The first one is in the ice sector. The second one is in the forest sector." "Well we still have time, class isn't until an hour, come on Jeremy." Odd says. "Alright then, which one do you guys want to get the first one?"

"Why don't we split up?" Ulrich said.

"Yea me and Ulrich will go to the forest sector." Odd said.

"While me and Aelita go to the ice sector." Yumi says.

"Alright then, you guys go to the chambers now." The four walked off to the chamber room. "Ladies first." Ulrich said.

"Okay, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita. Virtualization."

And with that Yumi and Aelita appeared in the ice sector.

"Okay Jeremy, where is she?" "She's farther down to the east, follow the pathway and there should be a mountain, once you get to the mountain climb to the top, she should be up there." "Okay Jeremy we are headed there right now." Yumi and Aelita ran off down a path way to see the mountain in the horizon.

"Okay we are going the right way." At that moment Yumi looked up to see five hornets charging towards them.

She pulled out both her fans and threw them at the hornets. Two died but the others shot the floor with acid and flew away.

"Great, Jeremy I need my overwing right now." "Okay, here we are." The overwing appeared next to them and they got on it. Yumi started flying towards the mountain. "Jeremy did you say on the top of the mountain?" "Yes on the very top." Yumi flew up to see the remaining three hornets attacking a girl.

"I think we found her." Yumi says as she flies down and throws her fans out again. It hit one hornet but the other missed and almost hit the girl instead. Aelita shot an energy field at another and killed that one as well, but the last one fired and destroyed the overwing.

Yumi and Aelita fell down right next to the girl. "Are you two okay?" She asks. "Never been better." Yumi said as she threw her fan, the hornet barely dodged it as it flew back and Yumi caught it.

"What is that?" the girl asks. "What the hornet?" "No I know those things, I was talking about that." She points to Yumi's fan. "Oh this, this is my weapon, it's kind of like a boomerang but with sharp edges." "Can I try to use it?" "Sure here," Yumi gave her one of her fans and took out her second one. The hornet then flew away.

"Huh? Why is it flying away from us?" "I have no idea, but I'm just glad it's gone. Who are you two anyways?" "My name is Yumi, her name is Aelita."

Seeing as Yumi actually had the chance to, she looked at the girl's appearance.

_The girl was a blond, five foot eight with long hair tied back into a pony tail. She was wearing a light blue dress with a flower pattern along with some normal everyday boots (uggs). Like Jeremy said she did not have any weapons._

"Aelita, hey I know you." The girl said. "You do? But I don't know you, how do you know me?"

"It's a long story. I was building this crazy pod like structure for my friend, me and my boyfriend decided to test it out and got stuck here in this, strange place. So we ran into one of those huge building like structures." "We call those towers." "Oh, okay so we ran into a tower and this huge pink ball was there, it showed us a few clips of these monsters attacking you guys and a couple others and every once and a while they yelled your name, so we assumed the ball was telling us to find and help you."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Lily, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you as well, do you know where your boyfriend is?" "No, we got separated at that desert place, these hornet looking things where attacking us. I have no idea where he is now. I was looking for him right now actually."

Back at the forest sector Ulrich and Odd had searched all over the place, but they didn't find the second Lyoko warrior.

"Jeremy are you sure that he was in the forest sector?" Ulrich asks.

"Yes I know he is here, but my radar isn't showing him anywhere." "Well I wonder where he is then." "Hold on, guys there is a swarm of monsters to your right, maybe he is there? Take that pathway and you should get to them." "Well that sounds good, time to get some action." Odd said and started running to his right.

They continued to run to see several blocks flying off into the digital sea.

"I wonder why those blocks are flying off to their deaths." Odd said. "I'm guessing it's because we are showing up." Odd said as they both ran up and started shooting and slicing the blocks and Kankrelats they saw.

"Thanks for that." They heard someone say when they were finished.

"Hey Jeremy I think we found the second Lyoko warrior." Ulrich says.

_This guy was six feet tall and was dressed up like a martial artist would be. Complete with the stereotypical white outfit and a black belt. The kid was also wearing a black fighters band and dark blue hair._

"Good Yumi has reported she got the first one."

"Who are you two? Are you friends of the person called Aelita?" "How do you know her?" Odd asked.

"Long story short some odd pink ball of light told us to try and help her."

"Ah, so our buddy Franz met you. Well we could use extra help I guess, what's your name?" "Richard, you two are?" "I'm Ulrich and this is Odd." "Glad to meet you Richard, now then we have the two new Lyoko warriors. What should we do now Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"Well Yumi and Aelita went with the first to a tower right next to the mountain they were next to in the ice sector. I think you three should go join them."


	3. A second Lyoko guardian

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

A/N- Our first actual X.A.N.A attack! We also find out something about Lily not even she knew about herself, edited in school :P!

* * *

Chapter 3: A second Lyoko guardian

In the Ice sector Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Odd, Lily, and Richard were all sitting down in a tower.

"Wait Richard, Lily, how did you guys even get here though that pod?" Jeremy asked.

"Well to be honest I have no idea, our friend said he was going to transport us to a Mario simulator. But my guess is that something went wrong and he transported us here instead." Lily says.

"Well that's strange, I never heard of a simulator going wrong and then another program booting up." "Well that's what I'm guessing happened." "Well what are you two going to do now?"

"We thought that our friend was going to be able to get us out, but it doesn't look like he can. To be honest I have no idea what we are going to do now."

"I mean we have been trying to find out a way to get out of here but whatever we try to it won't work." Richard says.

Meanwhile in the Desert sector a tower was activated.

"Oh no guys I've got bad news, a tower has activated in the desert sector."

"I wonder what trap X.A.N.A has for us this time, I should go check out the school to see if anything's happening." Ulrich says. "I'll go with you." Yumi says. "Alright, I'm devirtualizing you two right now."

Once Ulrich and Yumi got back to the lab they ran to the school to see that nothing was wrong. "Huh? What kind of trick is X.A.N.A pulling this time?" Yumi says. "I have no idea, but we should stay here to find out."

They walked into the cafeteria to see everyone was eating. However in the sewer something strange was happening.

There were pipes connecting the school's pipes to a water cleaner. The water cleaner obviously cleaned the water to make it drinkable, it used a filter to remove the waste in the water. But then a strange black mist came into the filter and it stopped working.

The water quickly became dirty.

Ulrich went to go get a drink of water but before he could drink they heard someone say. "Oh hey there Ulrich, you know I got two passes to the amusement park, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." It was Sissi.

"Oh wow I love amusement parks, but if I went with you there wouldn't be any amusement anymore." He said and walked off with Yumi, laughing.

Sissi glared at them and drank some water out of frustration. But the second the water hit her stomach she threw up. Ulrich turned around to see Sissi continuously barfing until she passed out.

"What the hell just happened to Sissi?" Ulrich asked Nick when he ran up. "I have no idea, she just drank from the water fountain and then started throwing up all over the place." "The water fountain?" Ulrich pressed the button again to see that the water was extremely brown.

He looked at Yumi and they seemed to think the same thing and finally they said in unison "X.A.N.A!"

They ran off to get the principle. Ulrich called Jeremy.

"Ulrich what's going on at the school?" "The water is brown, it seems whoever drinks it will barf until they pass out." "Oh no that's horrible!" "We are going to warn the principle about it, how is it doing on Lyoko?" "They're half way to the tower." "Great, were almost at the principal's office, I got to go now." Ulrich hung up.

On Lyoko Aelita, Richard, Lily, and Odd ran up to a huge crater. "Oh my, I can't see the bottom!" Odd said in surprise. "I'm guessing this is a bottomless pit?" Richard said. "No it must end when it reaches the digital sea."

"The what?"

"The digital sea is well, Lyoko's sea, but if you touch it you will be lost in the internet forever." "Well it's a good thing that we never fell into it huh?" "I agree, but how do we pass this?" "Um guys look behind us." Aelita says and they turned around to see a mega tank.

"I thought it was getting boring to be honest, now this will entertain me." Odd said as he readied his arm, aiming straight at the Mega tank with his arrows at the ready.

Richard stood in front of Lily, to protect her. "Be careful Richard, I don't think we have more than one life like the others." Lily says. "Don't worry I'll be a careful as I can."

The mega tank looked at Richard and opened its armor to reveal its eye. Richard jumped up against a wall and rolled to the side, then he rolled forward right in front of the mega tank to punch it right in the eye with an uppercut, the mega tank went rolling back.

"Hey are you good at target practice Odd?" He asks. "You bet, what do you have in mind?" "You get the mega tank, I'll distract it." "Alright now I like this plan." Richard ran forward and ran around the mega tank, it rolled forward only for Richard to jump on the wall again and roll behind it. Odd was watching, laser arrow at the ready.

"Aelita do you have any ideas how we could cross this crater?" Lily asked "Well I have one." "What is it?" "Jeremy we need the vehicles pronto." "Alright Aelita I'm sending them right now."

Back at the school Ulrich and Yumi walked into the principal's office.

"Mr. Stern and Ms. Ishiyama what's going on?" "Sir there is a problem with the schools water supply it's gone bad." "Nonsense the water is as clean as ever." "Sir you've got to listen the water is far from being good you need to fix it pronto." "Ms. Ishiyama I've already told you that the water supply is fine, I appreciate your concern but it is fine."

"Sir your daughter drank the water and started throwing up all over the place." "What!? Where is she is she alright?" "She passed out after drinking the water, sir you need to alert everyone about this." "Where is my daughter Ms. Ishiyama?" "Follow me, Yumi go warn everyone else." Ulrich said as he ran off with the principle.

Back in Lyoko the rides showed up.

"Alright then let's go!" Aelita jumped on the overwing and started flying. But a horde of Hornets shot at her and the overwing disappeared. Aelita screamed as she fell down.

"Aelita no!" Lily shouted as she jumped on the overboard and flew down to help her. The hornets pursued her as they shot the overbike.

"Don't worry Aelita I got you!" Lily flies down to grab Aelita's arm and Aelita climbed up onto the board. "Thanks Lily." But the victory was short lived when the Hornets fired at them again.

Lily flew up in the middle of the Hornet horde to see several laser arrows race past her. All the hornets died as she flew back up to see Richard and Odd looking down at them.

"Okay so is that how we are going to get past this crater?" Richard asked. "Yea, hold on I'll get Aelita to the other side first." But before she could turn around the overboard got shot at and disappeared. Lily and Aelita started to fall, but Odd was able to grab Lily's arm, Aelita grabbed her leg.

"Hold on girls, we got you." Richard said as he got Lily's other arm, he looked up to see a Tarantula staring straight at him. "Oh at the worst time too." "What's going on Richard?" Lily asked.

"Uh, nothing, come on Odd let's do this quickly." The Tarantula looked down and started firing. It hit Aelita several times until she devirtualized.

"Oh crap, now who will deactivate the tower?" Odd asked. "I have no idea, but right now I think what's most important is to get there first." Richard said but then the Tarantula fired at Lily, it hit.

"Oh crap," Richard helped her up to see the Tarantula start firing even more lasers. "Odd shoot that thing." Lily said. "Alright, hold on." He fired an arrow at it and it hit the monsters arm.

"I'm out of ammo. Jeremy I need some ammo." "Coming right up, I'll make your rides again when you get rid of that Tarantula."

"Hey could you make some kind of weapon for me to use please?" Lily asked.

"Sure, what would you like?" "Uh, I don't know, how about Ulrich's sword?" "Alright the ammo and the laser sword are coming right up." Richard was dodging the monsters lasers as it continued to shoot at him.

Odd ran forward and shot at the Tarantula and hit it in the head, it devirtualized and a bridge appeared, "oh, never mind Jeremy we don't need to vehicles." Odd said.

"That's great because for some reason I can't virtualize them." "What's wrong why can't you launch them?" "It must be a bug, I'm going to fix it, but you three should continue onward." Aelita walked up to Jeremy. "Well now that I'm gone who will be able to deactivate the tower?" "I have a theory, but I want to test it first." Jeremy went into his database and opened up Lily's Lyoko ID. He started reading through it.

Back in the sewer Yumi climbed down to see a pipe, it was over flowing with water. She looked down to see the water was brown down there as well. "I wonder what X.A.N.A is planning this time." She pulled out her cell phone and called Jeremy.

"Yumi what's going on on your end?" "Jeremy the pipe's here are bloated, I think they are all containing this brown water." "That's not good, if they are bloated they will burst soon, if that happens the sewer will over flow with this toxic water, and then it will reach the surface world. People will drown in this stuff!"

"Oh crap, Jeremy what should I do?" "Get out of there right now. The others are getting close to the tower so we shouldn't need to worry about that."

Meanwhile the three continued running to the tower. They finally reached it. "Jeremy we're at the tower." Lily says. "Great, now then Lily I need you to do something." "Okay, what do you need me to do?" "I need you to enter the tower." "I'm way ahead of you Jeremy." "Lily wait!" Richard shouted it was too late.

Lily ran out to almost get impaled by a Krab. "Whoa, didn't see that coming." Lily said as three more walked out.

"Don't worry Lily, I'm coming!" Richard ran out and grabbed a Krab by the leg, he then threw it into a second one. "How do I kill this thing?" Lily asked. "That's simple, all you need to do is hit their head." Odd says as he shot an arrow at a Krabs eye.

"Now if only I could actually get up there." Lily said as the Krab towered in front of her. It fired a laser at her and she blocked it with her katana. "I have an idea, Lily try to cut off its legs." Richard called over as he was throwing one into the digital sea. "I hope you like swimming!" Richard shouted as it flew down.

Lily continued to block the Krabs attacks, which was difficult for her. She personally never used a sword before, let alone fight, and if she did ever fight it certainly was not against a huge ass crab like thing.

She finally ran forward and spun in the middle of the monster. Its legs cut off and it landed on top of her. She cut through the Krab and it exploded.

"Hey guys do you need any help?" Lily asked. "No Lily we're good." Richard said.

"Okay, Jeremy what was it that you needed me to do again?" "Go into the tower first." "Okay." Lily walked into the tower. "Now I need you to stand in the middle of the platform." Lily stood in the middle and found herself floating up.

"Uh Jeremy there is this floating thing in front of me." "Okay, time to test my theory, put your hand in the middle of it." Lily put her hand on it. "What does it say?" "Code Lyoko," but at that all the digital info on the walls flew down to the floor.

"Jeremy what's going on?" "Exactly what I wanted to happen." He looked down to see that he got a text message from Yumi ten minutes ago. He read it aloud. "Jeremy the pipes have burst and the water it flying out of the sewer, are the others almost there?" "Return to the past now." Aelita said as she pressed the button on Jeremy's keyboard.

* * *

A/N- Lily also has the power to deactivate Lyoko, but did X.A.N.A possibly already know this? Was devirtualizing Aelita a way for him to test the same exact theory Jeremy had?


	4. Sector Five

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

A/N- Lily and Richard learn more about the basics of Lyoko! But unfortunately for them they are not learning in the easyist way possible.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sector Five

"What the heck just happened?" Lily asked Richard as she walked out of the tower to see that Odd was gone.

"I have no idea, Odd disappeared after you went in to the tower, maybe he went back to the real world when you did whatever you did?" "That was my guess, but I wonder how he can get back to the real world while we can't." "I know it seems kind of strange that they can go but we can't."

"Aw well, I think we should go into this tower right now, so these monsters can't attack us." "Okay then let's go." They walked into the tower and Lily floated to the top. "What are you doing?" Richard asked. "I was wondering what happened last time." She looked and sure enough the same floating hologram was there from last time.

Richard floated up and landed next to Lily to see her put her hand on the hologram board. "Huh, this is interesting." Lily said as the board grew and floated in front of her. "What is that?" Richard asked. "It looks like some sort of encyclopedia of monsters." "You mean of the ones we just fought?"

"Exactly, and apparently there's more of them. Like this one, it looks a jellyfish." "It's called the Scyphozoa, huh? It does look like a jellyfish!" Richard said surprised. "I wonder what it does. The article doesn't say anything about what it does, and it only reports it's the tallest out of all the monsters, and its appearance."

"Well, why don't we go and find one?" "Are you sure about that Richard?" "Sure I am, you still have that sword don't you?" "Well, yeah but I don't think that we should just go out when we only have one life." "Come on don't worry about it we'll be fine." "Uh, sure I guess, let's go."

Meanwhile back at the school Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich were hanging out in Odd and Ulrich's dorm.

"Hey do you guys know what we should do?" Odd asked. "Let me guess, you're going to say we should go get breakfast again even though we already got some?" Ulrich said. "No I was thinking about something last night, remember how Lily and Richard said they were originally from this world and not Lyoko? Well why don't we do what we did with Aelita and bring them back to the real world?"

"That's a good idea Odd, but you forgot today is Thursday, we need to be in class today." "Well you could fake sick." "Actually, I have a better idea. Follow me to the lab guys." Once they got to the lab Jeremy sat down and turned on the monitor.

"Wait, what?"

"What's wrong Einstein? Did you lose something important?" Odd asked.

"No, look at the screen."

Odd and Ulrich looked at the screen, it showed two green dots and one red one.

"Don't worry Jeremy it's two versus one, they'll win no problem." "Um Odd, perhaps you didn't look at the enemy." Odd looked closer to realize that it was a Scyphozoa. "Oh, uh oh we might have a problem. Do those two know what that thing does?" "Odd Ulrich I need you two to go in and get rid of the Scyphozoa pronto!"

Meanwhile in Lyoko Lily was looking at the Scyphozoa from the behind. "Well I don't think it attacks at all Richard, I mean if it did it would be attacking us." "I guess you have a point, but why would there be a type of monster that doesn't attack us?" "Well maybe if we hit it several more monsters will come out to protect it."

"Oh I see so you think this is like a horde attractor?" "Exactly, but I don't know that is just a guess." The Scyphozoa started floating towards Lily. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it out." Lily pointed her katana at the Scyphozoa.

"Lily no!" Ulrich shouted and pushed her out of the way. Lily turned around to see the Scyphozoa's front two tentacles wrapped around Ulrich, three others where sucking strange pink fluid out of his head. "What's going on what is that thing doing?" Richard asked.

"Lily you need to cut its tentacles, and fast!" Jeremy shouted. "Okay, but which ones?" "You need to cut the ones that are sucking Ulrich's memory out of him." "Those are the ones that have the pink fluid in it right?" "Exactly, take them out now!"

But before Lily could cut them the Scyphozoa let Ulrich down. "Did it suck out his memory?" Lily asked but then Ulrich got up, Lily realized that his eyes looked like the eye that is on the monsters. "Hey Jeremy why does Ulrich's eyes look like the eyes that are on the monsters?"

"Oh no, the Scyphozoa wasn't trying to steal Ulrich's memory, it was trying to take control of him." "So Ulrich is not himself right now." "Yes, you must devirtualize him."

"I'm way ahead of you Jeremy, charge!" Odd yelled as he ran forward, shooting laser arrows like mad.

Ulrich blocked every last shot but Lily then slashed her katana towards him, it cut through him but it was not enough to devirtualize him. He turned around and sliced back. Lily barely was able to block it.

She then slashed towards Ulrich as he slashed towards her, their blades connected and they started pushing towards each other. "Odd shoot him with a laser arrow." Richard said. "I would love to, but I'm all out." "How can you run out of arrows so fast?" "I only have ten and I fired all of them in the hopes that one would hit Ulrich." "I got this then." Richard ran forward kicked Ulrich and Ulrich went flying off the ledge.

"Richard you just kicked him into the digital sea." "No wait he's still falling we still have time, but I need that katana." Lily gave Richard her katana and he threw it as hard as he could towards Ulrich. It hit and Ulrich devirtualized just before he hit the sea.

"Great going Richard, okay Odd, I'm bringing you back now." "Wait Jeremy you guys are leaving now?" Lily asked. "Not exactly, we have class, but I'm sending a Monomorphic Clone to take my place."

Jeremy created a Monomorphic Clone in one of the pods and Odd and Ulrich went back to the school with the monomorphic clone.

"So Lily and Richard, I think we have the solution to your being stuck on Lyoko problem." "What's that Jeremy?" "First I need you to get into a tower." "Alright, we need to find a tower first." "There should be one to the west." Lily and Richard were running until they saw the tower. "Jeremy I see the tower." Lily said.

"Okay great, now you just need to get to it." "Alright, but I have to ask you, who is X.A.N.A anyways?" "It's basically a virus that can control other machines and humans, it's trying to take over the world and we are the only ones who know about it, or can stop it."

"Oh I see, but are the monsters in the real world as well?" "Not usually, unless X.A.N.A takes over one of our pods, but that only happened two times before." Lily and Richard got up to the tower.

"Alright now one of you go into the tower." Jeremy says. "Well its ladies first." Richard said as Lily walked in. "Okay Jeremy what do I do now?" "Just wait right there, I have to do the rest, but if this works we can bring you back into the real world."

Jeremy booted up the code earth sequence. Lily found herself floating up. She tried to get back to the ground but Jeremy said.

"Relax Lily that's supposed to happen."

The code was running like it did for Aelita, Jeremy knew it was going to work, but then another window popped up showing a big red exclamation point. "Oh no, what could possibly be the problem?" Jeremy asked. "What's going on Jeremy?" Lily asked. "I, I'm sorry Lily, the code is not working for some reason, I'm afraid that you can't came back to earth."

"What, no, there must be some kind of error in your program that you used then." "I used the same program that I used with Aelita. It has no flaws in it." "Well, then try to get Richard back to Earth." Lily floated back down and walked out of the tower. "Hey Lily why are you still here?" Richard asked. "Jeremy said that for some reason his code Earth program doesn't work with me, I have to stay on Lyoko. But I want you to try the code Earth as well."

"Lily I'm not going unless I know you're going to be able to as well." "Richard I want you to try this out for me, come on it's not like you won't be able to come back here to make sure I'm fine and what not." "Alright, I will." Richard walked into the tower.

"Let's try this out Jeremy." "Alright Richard, let's go. Running program, go code Earth."

Jeremy ran the program and the program stopped exactly where it stopped for Lily.

"Huh, that's strange but for some odd reason both of you seem to have the same problem. At the same point in the coding the sequence stopped. This is strange, maybe it has to do with your Lyoko ID's?" "Our what's?" "Your Lyoko ID's, a way to show who you two are in Lyoko. I'm just guessing but maybe it has to do with them." Richard walked out.

"You didn't get out either huh?" "Jeremy said it might have to do with our Lyoko ID's, but to be honest I have no idea what he is talking about." "Well if it has to do with our Lyoko ID's then maybe the reason why we can't leave is because Jeremy doesn't have enough data."

"I think that's exactly the reason Lily, I don't seem to have enough data on either you or Richard." "Well now that we know the problem let's go get some more data, wait a second how do we get more data anyways?"

"Well it's far from simple, but if you guys could get to the edge of this sector I can bring you to a place that we could get the data." Lily and Richard started running. Once they got to the corner Jeremy said. "Alright now I have to type in the code SCIPIO."

A giant eye ball flew down and spun around Lily and Richard. It transported them to sector five.

"Alright guys no time for explaining sorry about this but I need you to run into the hallway that is going to form soon." "Why can't you explain this place?" Lily asked. "We don't have enough time if we say in one place for too long you guys will be devirtualized, and seeing as you have no ties to our virtualization chambers, then you would be permanently devirtualized, the hallway opened you two need to start running now."

Lily and Richard ran into a huge room. "I see something at the other side." Lily says. "That's a switch to advance to the next room. You need to get it now you only have 3 minutes." "Or what will happen?" Lily asked. "Lily the ceiling is falling." Richard said.

"Okay this shouldn't be a problem at all." Lily said as she started running towards the switch. After a while they got within 10 feet of the switch but then a huge wall formed out of nowhere. Lily didn't react in time and ran into it.

"Lily are you okay?" Richard asked. "Yea I'm fine. But how are we going to get past this wall?" "My guess would be walk around it." "No can do Richard the wall surrounds the whole switch." Jeremy says. "Richard I have an idea." "Okay Lily, what's your idea?" Lily walked up against the wall and crouched down. "Jump on me, then get on top of this wall and help me up." "Um alright,"

Richard jumped off her back and got up. He helped her up and they pressed the button on the switch. "I have a feeling that I will need a weapon, Jeremy do you think you can make one?" "Okay but you have to run. I'll give you a laser sword." "Make that two please. I got a feeling that I will need two." "Okay, but get going."

They continued running up and down corridors. "I don't get it I thought we would face another room, so what's so challenging about us running?" But Lily looked behind her to see a mega tank chasing them. "Richard there is a mega tank behind us."

"There's also two pathways coming up, I think we should take the left one." "Well let's make like an egg and scramble!"

They ran to the left and the mega tank slammed into the middle. "Well at least it stopped chasing us." Richard said, but then he heard slamming coming from behind him. The hallway was closing in on them, the ceiling was slamming into the ground, but only parts of the ceiling were, and it was catching up on them quickly.

"Lily run faster!" They continued to run until there was no ceiling above them. "Okay that's better." Lily says. "Okay Lily, here are your swords." Jeremy says. "What's kind of odd is that the timer has now stopped." "What do you think that means Jeremy?" Lily asked. "I don't know, hold on, it all appears to be quiet and there is no switch in the room." "Maybe it is some kind of devious trap?"

"I don't think so, but every room should have a switch this makes no sense at all." "Uh Lily I would focus right now, we have enemies inbound." Richard said Lily looked to see several Blocks, a few Krabs, a Scyphozoa and a bunch of other odd looking creatures.

"What are those things?" Lily asked pointing at one of them. "Those are called creepers." All the monsters fired and Lily jumped out of the way. Richard ran towards the Krabs.

Lily cut a block in half and jumped on top of another one. "Hey Lily, duck!" Richard picked up the Krab and threw it at the Blocks. It slid until it hit a wall with enough force to crush all the blocks. Lily stabbed the one she was on to realize that the Scyphozoa was right in front of her.

"Hey Richard, catch this and cut the tentacles!" Lily tossed one of her swords to him and he picked it up. The Scyphozoa had Lily in its grasp and started gaining her memory. "Oh no you don't!" Richard ran toward and cut the three tentacles and it let go of Lily, he grabbed the remaining two and started swinging it around.

The Scyphozoa soaked up the enemies attacks, seeing as its head was absorbing the lasers. Richard let go of it for it to slam into a creeper. Lily got up and saw a Krab behind Richard. He turned around to see it. It was about to fire a laser but then Lily cut two of its legs off and the laser missed. "You go get the creepers, I got the Krabs." "If you insist." Richard ran forward and kicked a creeper in the face.

Once they were done they saw a door open on the other side of the huge room. "To be honest with you I think I would like a weapon of my own, these fists are getting old all I really can do is throw things." "Well at least you can even do something. I need to take someone else's weapon, one that I'm not comfortable using none the less."

"Well I can arrange that no problem, but first we need your full Lyoko IDs." "What are you missing anyways?" "Your appearance, names, and life points."

Lily and Richard ran until they walked into a strange area, it was filled with tons of data. "Whoa, Richard look at this stuff, what is this?" "This is the outside of the massive structure you where just in." Jeremy said. Lily walked to the very end of the platform they were on. She saw one of the hologram things that was in that tower she deactivated.

She put her hand on it and then it opened to show tons and tons of data. "Huh, the data we are looking for has to be here somewhere." Lily said. Richard looked around to see giant mantas flying towards them. "Uh Lily, we have company." "Do you think you can handle it? I'm still trying to find the data." "Okay then," Richard ran forward and jumped on a manta.

"Hey Jeremy, I found some data for fixing the vehicle spawn problem we had before, I'm sending you that data now." "Okay thanks, but what about the ID data?" "Haven't found it yet, but I think I might be getting close to it." "I sure hope you are!" Lily looked up to see Richard hanging on a manta, holding on for dear life. "I'm trying to tame it but it isn't working like I thought it would, please hurry up!" Richard shouted.

Lily continued to search until she said. "There we are, data about our Lyoko IDs just like you wanted, I'll send it right now." "Great, I got everything I needed. But I have something you need to do right now." "What do you need us to do?"

"There is an entrance on the bottom of this sphere, inside it is the core of Lyoko, if it is destroyed all of Lyoko well be destroyed as well. X.A.N.A's monsters are attacking it as we speak you two need to stop them." "Okay then, just give us a vehicle."

"That will not be needed." Lily looked up to see Richard on top of a manta. It fired at Lily and she blocked it with her blade. Richard punched the manta hard in the head and says. "No manta, she's a friend, girlfriend really but, you get the point." The manta floated down next to her. "Need a ride?" "Nice one you actually were able to control this thing?" "It wasn't easy, but old manta here decided to join us."

Lily got on to the manta and it flew down. "We are doing to fly up, Lily you might want to hold on to me." Lily grabbed on to Richards waist and held on as hard as she could when the manta flew up. "So this is the core huh?" Richard looked up. "I see three more mantas and two creepers."

Lily looked down. "Well I see a mega tank. I'll get the tank so you won't get shot out of the sky, you go for the others." Lily jumped off the manta and landed on the tank. Richard flew up and his manta started shooting at the enemy mantas. The creepers looked down and decided to join the mega tank.

They both shot at Lily and one almost hit her left hand. The other hit her laser sword. She threw the last one at the creeper and it died. The sword fell down into the second creeper, which also died. The mega tank rolled and Lily fell off.

It charged a laser and Lily looked as it was staring straight at her. She rolled out of the way as the mega tank fired. It destroyed the second laser sword. "Oh crap, there goes my weapon." Lily said as the mega tank took aim at her again.

Lily dodged but rolled forward. She decided to do something she thought Richard would do. She kept dodging and rolling out of the way until she finally got up close and punched the tanks eye with pull force. The tank rolled back a bit and then fired.

Richard had just finished killing the other enemies. He looked down to see Lily get hit full on by a tank blast. "Lily!" He flew down and shot at the mega tank. It hit the tank in the eye and the tank blew up. Richard jumped off the manta as Lily started to get up.

"Lily I would be careful if I were you, you only have 10 life points left." "Jeremy how do we replenish Lily's life points?" "You need to bring her to a tower, towers can heal you guys." "Alright then, we are on our way." Richard said as he helped Lily get back on the manta and then flew off.


	5. The arrival

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

A/N- Lily and Richard return to Earth, will they stay with the others? Or go back home to their families? A bit of a shorter chapter, later ones are much longer in this one.

* * *

Chapter 5: The arrival

It was Friday in the night. "Well to be honest we can bring them back to Earth, but I have no idea what we are going to do after that." Jeremy said. He, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were talking.

"We have to ask them if they will stay here, I mean the whole X.A.N.A secret can't be revealed right?" Odd asked. "But they belong back where they were before, we can't just keep them here because they know a simple secret." Yumi says. "We should let them decide for themselves, who knows maybe they will want to stay." Aelita says. "Exactly, but for now what we should do is actually get them here, so we should head to the factory right now." Jeremy and the others walked out of the dorm room.

They had to sneak past Jim the gym teacher to get to the forest. They went though the sewers and up the ladder to the lab. "Hey guys it's time to get you two out of Lyoko." Jeremy says. "Oh thank goodness, I thought this day would never come." Lily says. "Are you two ready?" "Do you think you can do the code Earth on two people at once?" "Yes I believe we can, now you two, be ready. I'm starting the processes right now."

"Now I hope X.A.N.A won't try anything." Aelita says. "I don't think so. X.A.N.A hasn't tried anything outside of Lyoko sense the whole brown water incident." Odd says. "Well he could very well try something now, like when we humanized Aelita he sent several Kankrelats at the school." Ulrich said.

"Alright, the process worked. They should be down stairs, come on everyone let's go." Jeremy said as they walked into the elevator.

Once they got into the virtualization room they watched as two pods opened. They looked to see Richard collapse out of the first pod. "Oh man, that was intense. I forgot how switching from virtual world and real world made your heart race like mad."

_Unlike in Lyoko Richard was wearing a blue T-shirt, jeans, and black shoes._

He got up and looked around. He stopped looking around when he looked and saw Lily collapse out of her pod. "Hey Lily are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

_Lily looked like she did in Lyoko, but her hair was down and she was wearing a hair band_

"We made it back to the real world, that's relieving." She said.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I mean it's not like we are going anywhere, seeing as we are now probably in a place that we didn't come from. So I guess you could say that we are staying here, that is if you guys don't mind." Lily says. "No we don't mind at all, glad to have you two in the team." Jeremy says.

"But I have to ask you guys, seeing as we are in the real world, we are going to need a place to stay now. Do you guys know of a place that we could stay at?" "Well we do actually. You guys could stay at our school, only downside is that it's a school." "Well if it's a place to stay it's a place to stay, but don't we have to be students to be able to dorm there?" "Yes, but don't worry, Odd is great at making fake letters."

"In fact I already made them, I was bored recently." "That's great! Now all we have to do is actually in list me and Richard." The seven walked up to the school.

"This is our school, complete with a courtyard, lunch building, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Aren't I a great tour guide?" Odd asked as the five took Lily and Richard for a special tour of the school.

"Yes Odd you make for a great tour guide." Ulrich said sarcastically. "Yeah great at explaining everything." Richard said with as much sarcasm as Ulrich. Lily started laughing.

"What? I'm not a good tour guide?" "Let's just get them to the principal's office first okay Odd? Then you can wow us with your great tour skills." Yumi says.

The seven walked into the secretary's room. "How may I help you?" She asked. "We need to see the principle right now." Odd said. "Um alright," The secretary walked in. "sir you're not busy are you?" "No I am not, why?" "These students want to talk to you." The seven walk in.

"Ah, Mr. Stern, Belpois, and Della Robbia, Ms. Stones and Ishiyama what a surprise seeing you here. Who are these two?" He asked gesturing towards Lily and Richard. "Well she's Jeremy's distant cousin, and he is my friend, they're both from Italy. They came here because their parents thought it would be good for them to get a better learning experience." Odd said.

"Ah so they are here to be in listed as students? What are your names?" "My name is Lily Rizzo, hello." "And I am Richard Gallo, nice to meet you sir." "Okay do you have a letter or something saying that your parents would like you to attend this school?" Lily and Richard both gave him the letters that Odd created.

He read them and then finally said. "Okay well it seems your papers are in order, now then on to the subject of dorms, would you two like single dorms? Or would you like to share one?" Lily and Richard looked at each other. "We will share one." Richard said. "Okay here are the keys. I'm assuming that your friends can show you the dorms?" "Yes, thank you sir." Lily says. They walked out.

"Yea woohoo alright sweet!" They all shouted and laughed. Sissi, Nick and Herb where watching.

"Great now you two are officially part of our school, also a part of our group." Odd says. "So Odd are you going to continue with that grade A plus tour of the school or what?" Lily asked jokingly. "Ah yes, well, uh." "And that is where the tour goes downhill." Ulrich said. Everyone other then Odd was laughing.

"Hey, what are you kids doing out here?" Jim asked as he walked up to them. "Uh," Odd said. "And who are these two?" Jim asked. "I'm a new student, same with him." Lily pointed at Richard. "Oh really, where are you two from?" "We are both from Italy." "That's cool, well you guys should get back to your dorms, your friends here will surely show you where those are."

They walked into a building. "Okay so this building is filled with all the dorms. Now let's get you to yours." They walked up and down flights of stairs and though several hallways. "Odd I don't mean to be rude but I think you may have got us lost." But when they walked down the hallway they saw Sissi staring at them. They walked to a stop.

"Excuse us but could we please walk by?" Lily asked her. "Why would you want to do that?" Sissi asked. Lily looked at the door next to her to realize it was her and Richard's dorm room. "Oh wow thanks." Lily says and unlocks the room.

"So what time do we have to wake up at?" Lily asked Jeremy. "Seven in the morning, it's nothing too bad." "Yea our old school made us wake up at six to be able to get in barely on time. Okay then, say where are the showers?" "Follow me." Aelita said and they walked off.

"I guess I'm going to have to find out myself huh?" Richard said after he relocked the door. "No you don't Richard, follow me." Odd said as they walked off.

"Well I guess the day of helping people is over, see you later Ulrich." Sissi said as she walked off. "In the end all she really did was give me a headache."


	6. Robo Marching

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

* * *

Chapter 6: Robo Marching

It was ten in the morning. It was Saturday so school was not in session. The sun shone over the school as kids were hanging all around. They didn't have school so they were free to hang out and around the school property, other than the class rooms that no one would want to hang out in anyways.

Meanwhile inside Richard and Lily's dorm Richard was looking around their dorm.

There were two beds. One for him and one were Lily was still sleeping. There was a wardrobe on his side of the dorm but they just came out of Lyoko, they didn't have any clothing other than the ones they were wearing. There was also a desk under the window.

Richard got up off of the bed and walked out of the dorm. He walked over to the bathroom and washed his face with some water. It was nice to be back in the real world where he had all his senses back.

Once he was done he walked back to his dorm to see that Lily woke up. "Hey Richard." "Hey Lily, you slept well." "I'm glad that I can sleep again." "Me to, being in Lyoko makes you realize that there is a lot we take for granted."

"Speaking of, I have no new clothes. I think we should go get some new clothes." "I do to, but where?" "There's bound to be some clothing stores around here, I mean we are in a city after all." "That's true, wait a second, Lily check your pockets."

"Uh Richard I'm wearing a dress, those don't have pockets." "I guess that's why I have two phones in that case." Richard opened both phones. "But what's funny is that it appears to have lost any data stored on them. Here, the light blue flip phone was definitely yours." Richard gave Lily her phone.

"Why did you have my phone?" "You told me to hold it for you remember? Also speaking of remember how we wanted to see if those mushrooms from the Mario game would take Euros?" "Oh yea, we collected like a huge amount of money for that, wait do you still have it?" "Yes indeed I do, so why don't we go downtown and try to find a place that sells clothes." They both got up and walked out of the dorm building.

"Hey you two wait up a second!" They hear Odd yell. He ran up to them and said. "Great you two have cell phones. Jeremy told me that he was going to test out some weapon ideas, and he wanted you guys to come with him so you could try it out. I'll bring you there so you don't get lost." Lily looked at Richard.

"You should go to town Richard, get us some clothes, you remember my dress size right?" "Yup, okay I'll go to town right now." "Wait Richard, Me and the others were going to town today anyways, you should wait right here for us alright?" "Um okay."

Odd walked Lily to the lab. "Okay Jeremy I brought Lily for you." "What about Richard?" "He is not coming here. He's got some more important business to do right now." Lily said as Odd got back in the elevator.

"So Odd told me you're making new weapons." "Yes, you and Richard were previously suggesting that you would like some weapons of your own, and now that I have the Lyoko IDs for both of you that means I can edit your weapons." "That's cool, so what should I do?" "Go down to the virtualization room and get into one of the virtualization chambers."

Lily walked into one of the pods. "Wow this is exactly like the pods that me and my friends made." The door closed and Lily closed her eyes, waiting for the transfer to Lyoko. "Okay then let's get this started, transfer Lily, scanner Lily, virtualization."

Lily got virtualized into the forest sector right next to a tree. It had four openings in it. Lily ran into the tree to hide from monsters.

"Okay Jeremy so what's the new weapon?" "Well here's the first one I could think of." Jeremy virtualized a giant sword. "Uh Jeremy, I don't think I could wield that, let alone pick it up." "Okay, well how about this?" A bow staff appeared. Lily picked it up.

"Hold on Lily you need to watch out, there is a Krab nearby." "Don't worry Jeremy, if I die now I will come back in the chamber right?" "I believe so, but you shouldn't become careless." Lily walked out of the tree to see the Krab walking towards her. She got an idea. Lily picked up the huge sword with her staff.

"Lily what are you doing?" Jeremy asked. She started sprinting towards the Krab. She then used her staff as a pole and vaulted herself over the Krab. She dropped the sword on the Krabs eye icon on top of its head. She landed on the other side as the Krab died. But then a mega tank appeared. It fired but Lily rolled out of the way.

"Jeremy please tell me you have some kind of lighter, smaller and all around easier to use weapon." "Uh I did have an idea that I haven't used before, hold on, I'll give you the quiver for it." Lily ran back to the tree for Jeremy to virtualize a quiver, the back pouch was full of arrows, however there as a full line packed with throwing knifes resting on the front of the quivers band in pouches so they wouldn't stab the wearer.

Lily put it over her right shoulder and looked back out to see the mega tank right in front of her. It opened its armor to charge a laser at her. Lily took out one of the knifes and threw it at the mega tanks eye. It closed its armor before the knife hit.

"I would give you the bow but I will wait until you kill the mega tank." The mega tank opened its armor again for Lily to run out of the tree and stab its eye full on with another one of the knifes. The tank fired and Lily got hit square on.

"Lily you just lost ninety life points, which is odd seeing as the mega tank is normally a one hit kill." "This also isn't the first time that I survived with ten life points either." "Huh, I have to examine this closer. Here I'll give you the bow now." A bow virtualized next to Lily. "Watch out a group of Hornets is approaching you." Jeremy says, and then opens Lily's Lyoko ID once again to find out how Lily was surviving the mega tanks blasts.

Meanwhile in the town Richard had bought Lily and himself several pairs of clothing. "Okay so what should we do now?" Aelita asked. "If you guys don't mind I think we should go back to the dorms so I can put these clothes away." Richard said. He had five bags full of them. They all agreed, seeing as it was lunch time they could go back for lunch as well. They continued to walk until they walked by a toy store.

"Uh that's strange, those little robot walkers that there were just restocked seem to be empty yet again." Odd said. "Odd, don't you find it kind of strange that their boxes are still there yet they aren't? Also by the fact that it looks like they have been ripped out of their containers?" Richard asked. "We should go check it out, might be some X.A.N.A activity."

The five walked in, Richard walked up to the toy store owner, who looked terrified. "Hello sir I would like to ask you about those robot walkers in the front of the store." Richard said. "Kid you have to help me! I saw them all jump out of their boxes and started shooting around the store, everyone ran and the robots marched off." "Where did they march off to?" "It looked like the Kadic School." "What did they have for weapons?"

"They were using what they used in the kids TV show, plasma bursts, slower than a bullet but every shot explodes." "Damn that's not good, guys we need to alert Jeremy pronto!" Richard and the others ran out of the store and ran towards the school. Back at the lab Jeremy and found out why Lily was able to survive the Mega tank.

"Hey there you are. You devirtualized a while ago, what took you so long?" Jeremy asked as Lily walked out of the elevator. "I was just thinking about something, it's nothing big. Anyways did you find out what you wanted to find out earlier?" "Yes, it appears that you have a kind of effect item, it is some sort of ring that appears to reduce the amount of damage you take." Jeremy's phone started ringing, he picked it up.

"Jeremy, it's me Ulrich, there are these small robot toys that are on the loose, X.A.N.A took control of them and I think he might be trying to destroy the school." "Jeremy, I'll go and try to find out what they are doing, I'll contact you if I find out, here." Lily gave him a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"That's my phone number, can I have yours?" Jeremy wrote his down and then Lily ran off.

"Guys get to the lab as soon as you can. Lily is going off to see what the robots are doing." "Okay Jeremy can do." Ulrich said as the five continued to run to the Kadic School. Lily got out of the elevator to see a giant robot staring right at her. It shot a laser at her but she jumped out of the way.

"Oh my goodness I thought they said the robots were small, this is not small!" She looked to see a pipe on the ground. She picked it up to see the robot open its arm to fire another laser. Lily threw the pipe into the robots arm cannon, it jammed and the robots arm blew up. Lily took advantage of this and started climbing up a rope she saw. Once she got to the top she saw Richard and the others running towards her.

"Hey Lily I thought you were at the school." Richard called over. But before Lily could respond she felt something grab the bottom of the rope. She looked down to see that the robot had grabbed the rope with its second hand.

It started swinging the rope and Lily tried to hang on. The rope eventually hit the platform that she was trying to get to and her grip loosened, the robot saw this and made one strong flicking motion. Lily flew off of the rope and landed on the ground right next to the robot. Richard ran forward and jumped onto the rope. He swung down and kicked the robot in the face. The robot fell down and the others went down.

Richard ran over to Lily, she was getting up. "Lily are you okay?" "Well technically speaking I've been better. I thought those things were supposed to be small." "They were when we saw them. Maybe X.A.N.A is powering them up so much that they grow?" "Well I don't know, but they sure as hell aren't friendly. Richard I think X.A.N.A is trying to destroy the school and everyone in it."

"Oh I see now, what are we going to do?" "I have a plan, but I need two people to go with me, the rest of you should go into Lyoko and stop this robot onslaught." "You can count me in!" Odd said. "I'll go to." Yumi said. "Okay, the rest of you should go now."

"Good luck guys." Richard said as he Ulrich and Aelita walked to the elevator. "Okay Lily, so what is this plan of yours?" Odd asked. "I threw a pipe into the cannon and that jammed it, causing it to explode. I think if we are able to block the robots cannons they won't be able to destroy the school." "That sounds like a plan, come on guys let's go get us some pipes!"

Meanwhile in Lyoko Richard, Ulrich, and Aelita virtualized into the mountain sector. "Okay Jeremy where is the tower?" Ulrich asks "It should be nearby, just look around the mountain." "Wow that close?" "Yes, I was trying a program that allows you guys to virtualize closer to the towers. I am testing it out right now."

The three ran around the mountain to see the tower was indeed close, but they looked down to see the pathway that led to the tower devirtualize. "Jeremy the floor that leads to the tower disappeared." "Guys the floor under us is also disappearing." Richard said. "Oh crap, let's run." The three started running. "Jeremy what's going on the floor is disappearing!" Ulrich asked. "I have no idea, hold on I'm programming your rides."

The overboard and overbike appeared. Richard jumped onto the overboard while Aelita and Ulrich jumped onto the overbike. "It seems that launching the short travel program has not only got you really close to the tower, but it also is deleting everything, starting with the surfaces. Guys if you're not fast the tower will be deleted." "Well X.A.N.A won't be able to control what doesn't exist." Richard said.

"That's true, but that also means we can't return to the past so Lyoko wouldn't be destroyed." "Alright we will go deactivate the tower now." Ulrich said as the three flew towards the tower. Meanwhile in the forest outside of the school Lily, Odd, and Yumi were carrying pipes. "Okay guys when we see the robots I'll distract them. They will try to fire at me and that's when you two jam up their cannons." Lily says.

"I see a few of them approaching." Odd says. Lily poked her head out to see a robot chasing a kid. "Oh it's chasing someone." "Okay, you get first shot." Odd handed Lily a pipe. She threw it at the robots cannon arm. It stuck and the robots arm exploded. "Okay one down, several more to go." Lily walked out to see a huge line of them marching towards the school.

"That's a lot of robots, Odd how many is there?" "Well there was practically a whole store full of them." "That's a lot! Okay might as well get started." Lily said as the robot in front of her opened his arm cannon. Odd ran toward and stuffed it with a pipe as Yumi hit the robot on top of the head. "That's not exactly what I meant but okay that works to." Lily said.

She looked down to see a pipe roll out of the bushes. She picked it up and started hit the robots with it as well. A robot picked Odd up and threw him straight into Yumi. "Hey are you guys alright?" Lily asked as she jammed a robot's cannon, but the robot did not fire, it used the pipe Lily just jammed the cannon with as a sort of baseball bat and knocked Lily backwards.

She fell over as Odd and Yumi got up and continued to fight the robots. Lily pulled out her phone and called Jeremy. "Lily how is it going on your end?" "These robots are way tougher then I thought, are the others close to the tower yet?" "Yea they are right in front of it, but the problem is that there is no floor, and there are also monsters."

In Lyoko Richard was being chased by three hornets. "Ulrich get Aelita into the tower, I'll handle the Hornets." "How do I do that?" "I have no idea crash your bike into it?" Ulrich turned his bike around in the direction of the tower. "I sure hope your right." Ulrich said as he flew towards the tower, the bike flew into the tower and slammed into the wall.

"Sorry about the rough landing Aelita, but you're inside now, let's get this over with." Aelita floated up to the platform. A robot pointed a charged laser arm at Yumi. Lily and Odd ran forward and tried to slam into the robot, but a robot shot and hit next to Lily's leg. It exploded and she went flying into Odd.

"Yumi!" Lily shouted as the robot as about to fire. "Tower deactivated." Aelita said. "Return to the past now." Jeremy says. In the blink of an eye Lily and Richard were back in their dorm.

"Well that sure was crazy." Lily said as she got up. "Okay now let's go get our clothes again." "Oh we don't have to do that." Richard said as he got up. "Why do you say that?" Lily asked. But then there was a knock on their door. "Knock knock it's the mail man!" Lily heard Odd shout as she opened the door.

"And he has just delivered to you two five huge bags of clothing!" "Oh wow thanks Odd." "No problem, I mean we can't have it take up space in the lab now can we? Speaking of Jeremy said he was going to take all of us out for Breakfast, his treat!" "Yes much like Odd to think about his stomach." Ulrich said as he walked up to the three.

"Well after slaying all those robots I sure am hungry." Odd said in a hushed tone, so no one else could hear other then the other three. "By slaying I hope you mean stopping two before we got our asses handed to us." Lily said. "Well that counts as slaying two of them doesn't it?" "Don't mind her Odd. You can take your revenge by slaying your breakfast foods." Richard said as Lily and Ulrich where laughing while walking off.


	7. The Unknown Sector

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

A/N- Here introduces my custom Sector! It also has it's own custom enemies!

* * *

Chapter 7: Unknown sector

It was Sunday morning and the seven were hanging out in the lab.

"I had no idea that you could make time restart Jeremy, that's crazy." Lily says.

"Yes there is this program that allows me to restart that day in a blink of an eye, but every time that I do this, X.A.N.A becomes more powerful."

"Isn't there some kind of way that we could make it so we could become more powerful as well? Or at least make it so X.A.N.A doesn't get any more powerful?"

"I haven't found anything that allows me to do that, but I will look into that, today I need you guys to do something for me. It seems that deep in the digital sea there is some kind of X.A.N.A activity. I want all of you to go to Lyoko. I will program the Skid for you."

"But Jeremy the Skid only holds five people." Aelita says.

"No worries, I made a second ride for Lily and Richard."

The six went down to the virtualization room.

"Okay transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, transfer Lily. Scanning, virtualization, okay guys now it's time for you."

Once they got to Lyoko the six appeared at the edge of the floor.

"Okay I am sending the Skid right now, also the new vehicle."

The new vehicle was strange looking. It had two cockpits right next to each other, connected by a metal rudder that looked like a bottom fin. There was also one under each cockpit. There where wings to make it look like it was capable of flight. The front of the vehicle was streamlined, so the vehicle could glide smoothly through the sea. Richard looked at the front, it had four laser turrets, two on each side of the front, and it also had a laser turret on each side of the wings.

"I wonder why the laser turrets are double sided on the wings." Richard said.

"I have no idea, maybe to shoot people behind us?" Lily asked.

"Okay we shouldn't delay the others, time to test this baby out."

The two cockpit doors opened and they both climbed in, Richard sat in the left cockpit and Lily sat in the right cockpit.

"So how do we get this thing working anyways?" Richard asked.

"Well I would guess the first thing you would do is turn the key."

Richard looked to see there was a key on the side of the joystick that was in front of him. He turned it and the vehicle started to float.

"Okay now it is on floating, Richard try pushing the lever next to you, it might turn on the thrusters."

"Hold on, there was two, I think you should push the lever next to you as well so both thrusters will turn on."

Lily and Richard both pulled their thrusters and the vehicle flew toward.

"Okay now I think we should pull our joysticks forward so we can go down."

"This is really complicated. It takes a lot of simultaneous movement to even drive this thing correctly." Lily said as they flew down into the digital sea, the Skid was right behind them.

"Hey look to the left of your joystick Richard, there's a GPS on the left side of mine."

"It's on the right side for me, and it shows a red dot, I'm guessing we are supposed to drive there."

"Yes that is the place that I found the X.A.N.A activity." Jeremy says.

"Okay, hopefully there are no X.A.N.A monsters down here. We are still trying to get the basic understanding of how to fly this." Lily says. Once they got to the red dot Lily looked up. "Whoa that is one huge sphere, and what is that pointing out of it?"

"That's where we dock so we can get into the huge sphere." Aelita said.

"How do we dock?"

"Simple, watch us."

The skid hovered above the strange looking dock coming out of the sphere. The dock opened up and the skid got sucked in.

"Whoa! Okay I guess we just hover over the dock like thing." Richard said as they flew over to hover over the dock.

Both of them saw a bright cyan light and then saw a dimly light place. It was strange looking, because it looked like a sector on Lyoko. Other than having the towers and digital sea like every other Lyoko world had this one had several grave yards, also unlike every other world they seen it was night time.

"Wow this place sure is weird." Lily said as she looked down to see several grave stones.

"Hold on, pay attention Lily remember I'm not the only flyer in here."

"Oh yeah sorry."

Once they found the Skid they landed right next to it. The seven got out of the vehicles.

"Okay so let's go explore the area." Lily said.

"Well we can't exactly do that yet, we need at least two people to guard the ships so we aren't stuck here forever."

"Alright, then who will stay here?"

"I will Odd do you want to stay with me?"

"Sure, me and Aelita will guard the skid and the, uh, say Lily what are you going to name your ship anyways?"

"Hm, I haven't thought of a name yet, but just call it the skid two for now I guess?"

"Okay, we will protect the skids, you guys go off and explore."

Lily, Richard, Ulrich, and Yumi walked down the huge hill they were on.

"So what do you guys want to look at first?" Richard asked.

"I kind of want to see the graveyards." Yumi says.

"I do to, we should go to the closest one." Lily says.

"Lucky us there is one right over there." Ulrich said.

They all ran up to it. Lily walked into the graveyard.

"Lily be careful, there might be monsters around here." Richard said.

"Don't worry about it Richard. Hm this is interesting this seems to be a graveyard for all of X.A.N.A's monsters."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well read these gravestones, General Napolekrab the third."

"General Bowet, the Hornet to revolutionize X.A.N.A's stinger with the poison tip."

"Well these are the resting places of X.A.N.A's dead monsters, I wonder what else there is in this strange place."

"Guys look out behind you there is a monster!" Jeremy shouted.

The four turned around.

"Hey Krab what's up? You know I'm sure I wasn't the first one to tell you this but you look a little green." Lily says. It was indeed a Krab, but it was not red, it was green, it also had a bolt on each side of its head, resting on its temples.

"Lily something tells me that that's not an average everyday Krab." Richard said.

"It's a FrankenKrab!"

"A what?"

"You know, Frankenstein in Krab form?"

"Oh I see, Jeremy do you have any info on this thing?"

"Yes, a normal Krab has ninety five life points. This one has doubled the life points, so it has one hundred ninety of them."

"Alright that's still no problem. There are four of us after all." Lily says. But then a Kankrelat walked up, it was now white and twice as tall.

"Guys watch out it's a mutant Kankrelat, it has seventy five life points, but it has a giant laser." Another Mutant Kankrelat walked up.

"Hey Ulrich, Yumi, do you guys think you can each take out one of those mutants alone?" Richard asked.

"Yes." They both say.

"Okay great, could you two do that? Me and Lily will kill this FrankenKrab."

They agreed and Ulrich charged towards his mutant. Yumi took out her fans and threw them at her Kankrelat. It dodged both of them and then fired a laser. Yumi was barely able to dodge it.

"Gee Jeremy you didn't kid around when you said those lasers where huge." Yumi says as her fans came back, she charged towards it, throwing her fans again.

"Okay let's do this." Richard said. Lily ran a few feet back and took out her bow. She loaded an arrow and fired. It hit the FrankenKrab in the top part of the leg.

"Lily I have an idea, try to hit its lower joint, you know the one in the middle of the actual parts of the leg that's making it move?"

"Alright hold on." Lily pulled another arrow and fired, it hit right next to the FrankenKrabs joint. "Sorry, I'm just warming up." Lily said as Richard was dodging the FrankenKrabs legs. Lily fired another arrow and it hit the joint square on. She shot another arrow to hit a second leg. The FrankenKrab fell over.

"Nice going Lily!" Richard said.

"Hold on Richard, I'm going to give you a weapon, I want you to tell me if you like using it or not." Jeremy said.

"Alright Jeremy but make it quick." Richard said. A bow staff appeared next to Richard.

He picked it up to see that the FrankenKrab had a buddy, and it was trying to attack Lily. Lily jumped up as high as she could, she pulled out a knife and stabbed the first FrankenKrabs eye icon as she landed on it.

"What is that?" Lily asked gesturing towards Richard's bow staff.

"It's a bow staff, a weapon that skilled martial artists use."

"Well let's see if you can use it." Lily said.

Richard ran forward, blocking the FrankenKrabs lasers. Lily looked over to see Yumi get shot by one of the mutant Kankrelats lasers.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted and ran in front of her. He started blocking at the lasers that the mutant Kankrelats were firing. Lily took aim and shot one of them. Her arrow hit the eye and the mutant Kankrelat exploded. She hit the other one right next to the eye. It turned around to shoot her with a laser. Ulrich ran forward and blocked it.

"You should continue helping Richard, we got the Kankrelat." Ulrich said to Lily as he continued to block the Kankrelats blasts.

Lily turned around to see Richard was spinning his bow staff, deflecting the FrankenKrabs shots, but there was also two normal blocks. She took out an arrow and fired at one of the blocks. It hit the eye and the block exploded.

"Nice aim Lily." Richard called over as he ran forward and smashed the second block's eye with his staff. Lily heard some strange noise behind her. She turned around to see two blocks behind her, except that these blocks were dark blue and armor around its eye, making it impossible to hit most of the eye other then dead in the center.

"What are those undead blockheads?" Lily asked.

"I guess you could call them that, these things are not all that durable though, they only have twenty life points, but their attacks are four times as powerful, so that means they do one hundred and twenty life points, Lily even you can't survive one of their lasers so be very careful, most of its eye is covered by some strange material that blocks every kind of attack, you have to hit it dead on in the middle of its eye to kill it."

Lily pulled out a knife and hit a block straight in the eye and it exploded. The second one shot and Lily was barely able to block it with her knife.

"Hey Lily I could use some help over here." Richard called over.

"Here how about we trade." Lily said. But then a laser sword stabbed the second Block in the eye.

"Don't worry Lily we've got you're back" Ulrich said.

Lily looked over to see the FrankenKrab was shooting lasers like a machine gun at Richard, who was still spinning his bow staff to block the lasers.

"Hey I got an idea, Ulrich do you think you can help me for a second?" Lily asked.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Ulrich asked.

"I need you to run up about ten feet away from the FrankenKrab. I will run up to you and when I get to you I am going to jump, I need you to help lift me higher into the air."

"Okay then hold on." Ulrich ran into position and Lily ran towards him. She jumped and Ulrich helped by lifting her up. She flew into the air and pulled out her bow and an arrow. Once she flew over the FrankenKrab she shot the arrow right into its eye. Once she landed she looked up to see a tower.

"Hey Jeremy I didn't know there was towers in this place." Lily said.

"Yes of course there is, why?"

"Well I'm standing right in front of one."

"That's strange, because on my map it doesn't show one right in front of you." Lily looked up.

"Jeremy why is the mist that normally is around the top of the tower not there?"

"I have no idea Lily, but I would get away from that thing, it's not a tower that's for sure."

Richard and the others ran up. A few mega tanks rolled out of the so called tower.

"Wait a minute, that's not a tower, it's a monster spawn." Ulrich said.

"Guys there appears to be a tower close by, I have sent Aelita and Odd to the tower, it might hold something we need to be able to bind this new sector back to Lyoko."

"But Jeremy I thought this was a replica." Yumi says.

"Well you're not wrong, but seeing as this is not a copy of a sector we have back on Lyoko it is not a replica, so that also means that we can connect this directly to Lyoko, but I need two of you to guard the skids."

"We'll go, Lily, Richard you guys should take care of this monster spawn." Ulrich said.

"How should we do that?" Lily asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, unless you two want to guard the skid with us."

"If we can't handle this we will join you, but you should go protect the skid right now."

Meanwhile Aelita and Odd were running to the tower.

"Okay Jeremy, we are almost there." Odd said but then a group of Hornets appeared. These hornets however seemed to be leaded by a huge Hornet with a giant stinger.

"Whoa whose big green and ugly?" Odd asked.

"I think its General Bowet. Odd I would be careful that Hornet is not like others."

"What is it like more powerful and all the fancy stuff?"

"Basically, just be careful."

"Okay Jeremy whatever you say." Odd said as he shot laser arrows at the other hornets. They all exploded but Bowet flew down and shot acid at Aelita. Odd pushed her out of the way and fired at Bowet. It hit the eye icon but Bowet did not die.

"Hey Jeremy what's going on I shot the eye but it didn't die."

"There must be a second eye you have to hit somewhere. Hold on its X.A.N.A ID shows it is on its back."

"Well how am I going to hit that if he is behind me?"

"You can't, just get Aelita to the tower I'll send someone to take care of the rest."

Meanwhile back at the Skids Yumi and Ulrich saw Richard being chased by a mega tank. He started running up the hill but the Mega tank fired a laser wave. Richard turned around to block it with his bow staff.

"Hey where's Lily?" Yumi asked as Richard was being forced back.

"She was being chased by a FrankenKrab and some kind of other mega tank, we killed it and it turned green for some reason. I was going to help her but this Mega tank cut me off."

Ulrich ran forward and threw his sword right into the mega tanks eye. The mega tank devirtualized.

"Thanks Ulrich." Richard said.

"No problem."

At that moment a mega tank rolled up to them, like the one that was chasing Lily this one was green. It opened its armor in a cross shaped fashion instead of its normal line shape. It fired and two laser waves shot out, it fired in a plus shaped fashion. Richard jumped over the horizontal laser, Ulrich and Yumi ducked under it.

"Whoa, that sure was different than the others." Ulrich said.

"Guys you need to protect the Skids they have took some damage."

"Yea we know Jeremy, what's the data on this new mega tank?"

"Well it appears to have a cross laser cannon, but you already know that, it has double the power because of that. It has two hundred life points."

The tank opened its armor once more for Richard to throw his bow staff at it. The tank closed its armor as the bow staff hit the armor.

"Well Yumi it's up to you now." Ulrich said.

The tank opened its armor only for Richard to run forward and punch it. It rolled back and Richard rolled back as well.

"Richard don't forget you have abilities you can use." Jeremy said.

"I do, what are they?"

"Fighters chi makes it so you have energy waves of your own that activate though your punches."

"Awesome, so how do I activate it?"

"You have to say them you now like how Ulrich has to shout super sprint."

"Oh alright." The tank rolled back in front of him. "Let's test this out on this tank here, fighter's chi activate." Richard said loudly, the tank opened its armor. Richard rolled and jumped up. "It's over for you omega tank!" He shouted and punched forward. A wave of energy flew out of his fists and hit the omega tanks eye. It devirtualized as Richard landed.

"Omega tank huh?" Ulrich asked.

"I have no idea what I was saying."

"Well it is a good name for it none the less."

"Jeremy how is Lily doing?"

"I just got her an overboard, the FrankenKrabs and omega tank are still chasing her. Hold on I don't see anything near you guys, I need to get back to her right now."

"Alright Jeremy."

"Okay Lily I'm back, the FrankenKrabs and the Omega tank are still chasing you right?"

"Yes, you said I needed to help Odd with something right?"

"Yes, General Bowet is alive and is chasing him and Aelita. They are close to the tower but Odd cannot kill Bowet, he needs to get Bowet's backside. That's where you come in, you need to hit Bowet's back eye."

"Alright Jeremy, but what about the enemies already chasing me?"

"You can get rid of them if you want to, but what is most important is getting rid of Bowet."

"Hold on Jeremy, I at least want to get rid of the FrankenKrabs."

"Okay then."

Lily pulled out her bow and put on two arrows, she flew up and then nose dived towards the monsters. She shot out the two arrows. One arrow hit a FrankenKrabs eye icon, the other arrow hit the other FrankenKrabs eye icon. She flew right over the omega tank and flew off.

"Okay am I getting near Odd?"

"Kind of, just keep going straight until you see the backside of a big Hornet."

"Okay Jeremy I will." Lily glided up and looked around. She saw Odd and Aelita running from a giant Hornet.

"I see General Bowet Jeremy. I am going to take it out." Lily pulled out an arrow and aimed at the eye she saw on the back of Bowet and fired. She hit the eye and Bowet fell down, it slid off into the digital sea.

"I don't think it can come back from that." Lily said as she hovered down to Odd and Aelita.

"Hey that's my overboard." Odd said.

"Oh, sorry Odd." Lily said as she got off.

"No worries Lily, I was just kidding around you can use it whenever you like."

They turned around to see the tower was right in front of them.

"Okay princess you can go do your stuff now." Odd said. Aelita ran off to the tower.

"Hey Odd turn around." Lily said. Odd turned around to see the omega tank that was chasing Lily roll up to them.

"How do we stop this thing?" Odd asked.

"Just like a normal mega tank I'm guessing. Hold on you have laser arrows, I will go closer with my laser knifes." Lily said as she put away her bow, she took out two knives and started running towards the omega tank.

Odd aimed and fired a laser arrow. The armor closed as Lily ran up to it the armor opened again. Lily stuck one of her knifes into the eye, but the monster fired a laser that knocked Lily backwards as it devirtualized.

"Okay guys Aelita has just booted up the system I created to join Lyoko with this sector, you might move and fall over at first but don't worry, that means the joining process is working." Jeremy says.

Sure enough the whole sector jolted a bit and sent Lily falling over, Odd held onto a wall. Back at the skids Ulrich and Richard fell and started rolling down the hill.

"Hey are you okay?" Odd asked as he helped Lily up.

"I'm fine." Lily said, but it was hard for her to walk, she felt really dizzy.

"Lily you should rest in the tower, you only have ten life points." Jeremy said.

"I thought those things were twice as powerful."

"No only if you get hit by both of the laser waves it fires, you only got hit by one."

Lily started walking to the tower.

"Okay now then I guess we just wait for the sector to be connected." Yumi says as Ulrich and Richard walked up.

"When it does it better not send us rolling down yet again." Ulrich said as Richard sat down next to Richard's and Lily's skid.

* * *

A/N- So what did you guys think about the Graveyard Sector and undead enemies? Please let me now via review!


	8. The field trip

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

A/N- Lily and Richard adjust into Kadic School society, also X.A.N.A's attack ready hits home this time. Also two cust9m monsters (that might never show up again, if I find a use for them I will use them more often)

* * *

Chapter 8: The field trip

It was Monday in the morning, the group had gym class.

"Hello class I am Jim Morales, and I only say that because we have two new students. Will you two introduce yourselves?"

"Piacere il mio nome è Lily Rizzo."

"What?"

"Oh sorry, I was speaking Italian, I said hello my name is Lily Rizzo."

"And my name is Richard Gallo."

"Alright now today you guys were going to run a mile, but Mrs. Hertz told me to bring you to the courtyard, she said something about a feildtrip." The whole class cheered as they walked off to the courtyard.

"Okay students let's settle down." Jim said as Mrs. Hertz walked out with her class.

"Okay students so today we are going outside to take a nature break, we are going to walk to the park and look at the different animals and flowers." Once they got to the park Mrs. Hertz gave everyone a few sharp pencils and a sketch book.

"Now I want you guys to draw what you see, and then there connection to evolution. You guys can choose your partners and then run off." Ulrich went with Yumi, Jeremy with Aelita, Odd went into a crowd and managed to get out with about five girls wanting to be his partner.

"Okay Richard, let's go get those drawings." Lily said.

"Alright then, let's go." They walked off. They continued walking until they saw a house, it was wrecked though. Lily walked up to see a sign, she read it.

"Hermitage, is that the name of the house?"

"Maybe, it looks like a dump too." Richard says.

"Come on Richard, we should stick with the flowers to draw." Lily said as Richard was sketching the house.

Lily walked over to a tree and sat down. She saw a flower. The petals were white on the outside and red in the inside. "Oh wow this one looks cool." She sketched the flower to see Richard run into the house. She looked at the house again. She wanted to see what was inside it but was worried about what could be in it.

"Whoa!" She heard Richard shout and then she heard a crashing thud. She ran inside to see that Richard had was on the ground, a bookcase was right next to him.

"Hey Richard are you alright?" Lily asked.

"Ha, sorry about that I tripped on this bookcase." Richard got up. "I wonder what else is in this place?" Richard said as he and Lily continued to walk around the house.

Meanwhile Jeremy and Aelita were sitting down, drawing any kind of bird they saw fly by. "Evolution is a cool concept. Do you think X.A.N.A's monsters can evolve Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

" Well for our sake I sure hope not." At that moment there was a strange sound coming from Jeremy's laptop bag. He pulled out his laptop and opened it up to see that X.A.N.A had activated a tower.

"Oh no, we should go find the others." Aelita said. They both got up and ran off to see Odd and another girl walking down the pathway.

"Odd we need to see you right now." Jeremy said.

"Uh okay, what do you guys need?"

"Follow us. X.A.N.A has just activated a tower." Jeremy and the others ran past the Hermitage. Odd looked at it and stopped.

"Odd what's wrong?" Aelita asked as she and Jeremy noticed he stopped.

"I thought I saw something, I thought I saw a figure, it was nothing, we should find the others." They ran off, but Lily poked her head out of the window.

"Hey guys!" She shouted but they kept running. "Huh, I don't think they heard me."

"We should go follow them." Richard said. They ran out of the house after them.

They eventually caught up as they saw Jeremy, Aelita and Odd talking to Ulrich and Yumi.

"Hey guys wait up!" Lily called as they turned around to see Lily and Richard running towards them.

"There you are, that saved us the trouble of looking for you guys. X.A.N.A has activated a tower in the desert sector."

"Are you sure? I mean it's as peaceful as it is when X.A.N.A isn't attacking so I thought he wasn't up to something." But at that moment they heard something walk by, it didn't sound human.

"What was that?" Yumi asked.

"Hold on." Lily says and closes her eyes, focusing on the sounds noise. "It sounds like one of those blocks. It's coming from the closest tree to our right."

Everyone else looked to see a block hide behind the tree. "Guys there are monsters in the real world again." Odd said.

"You guys go to the lab. Me and Lily have this handled." Richard said.

"We do?" "Yea this is no problem, I can get rid of these things with my fists, and you can use, uh, something right?" Richard said as the others ran off.

"Um yeah sure I guess." The block walked out and shot a laser at Richard, who ducked under it and punched the block right in its eye. His fist broke through the eye and the block died.

"Richard we have to go find the teachers and tell them to round up the students."

"Okay Lily, let's go." They both started running but then a Tarantula blocked their path.

"Quick hide behind something!" Richard shouted. Lily jumped behind a tree. The Tarantula started firing at Richard, who ran behind another tree. "We need some kind of weapon!" Richard called over to Lily as the monster unloaded on the tree he was hiding behind.

Lily looked down to see that she was still holding on to the sketch book and pencils that Mrs. Hertz gave her. "Hold on Richard I have an idea!" Lily called over. She rolled behind another tree and started slowly walking behind the Tarantula

Once she got close enough she started running. The Tarantula looked to see Lily jump up and stab it straight in the eye with one of her pencils. It died as Lily landed.

"Come on we need to find Jim or Mrs. Hertz." Lily said as she ran off.

"Lily wait up!" Richard said as he ran after her.

"You kids enjoying yourselves?" Jim asked as Lily accidentally ran into him.

"Oh Jim thank god we found you we need to tell you something. I know it sounds crazy but we are under attack."

"Ha ha very funny Lily, that must be some kind of inside joke from your last school right?"

"Jim look out!" Richard shouted, a mega tank had rolled down a tree and was about to fire at him. Jim saw and side stepped out of the way.

"What is that thing?"

"Again Jim, we are under attack!"

"I need to round up the kids!"

"Me and Richard will distract this thing for you."

"No way Ms. Rizzo, I can't let any of our students endanger themselves."

"Jim just trust me, go get the kids me and Richard can handle this." The mega tank fired again, the three dodged.

"Fine, but if you guys get in trouble call for me, I'll come and help." Jim said, then he ran off.

"How are we going to take care of this one?" Lily asked.

"Um, that's a good question." Richard said as the mega tank rolled towards them.

Meanwhile in Lyoko Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita were fighting a horde of Blocks, they saw the tower was in the horizon.

"Okay Jeremy we see the tower, its close by." Ulrich said as he cut a block clean in two. Another block was firing fire rings at Yumi, who jumped and flipped though them until she threw a fan into its eye. Odd was shooting laser arrows in nine of the blocks eyes. His last arrow missed and the block shot an ice laser at Odd's leg. It was about to fire at him but Aelita shot an energy sphere at its eye, then one at the ice that was encasing Odd's leg.

"Come on Odd let's go." Yumi said as their rides appeared.

"Guys watch out, hornets are closing in fast."

"Relax Einstein it's not like that General Bowet thing is back." Odd said. He looked behind him to see a black hornet. The eye was now red instead of dark green.

"Whoa why is that thing different colored?"

"Odd watch out, something is different about that Hornet." The hornet speed up and quickly got behind Odd. It exploded and Odd devirtualized.

"Whoa, that's incredible. X.A.N.A has recreated a kamikaze plane, but made it as a hornet."

"Jeremy are you telling us that that is a kamikaze hornet?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, these seem to be extremely fast kill them as quick as you can." Odd walked out of the elevator.

"Hey Jeremy I was wondering, how is Lily and Richard doing in the park?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'll call them right now."

Meanwhile in the park Jim and Mrs. Hertz gathered all of the children. "Jim, we are missing Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Lily, and Richard, do you know where they are?" Mrs. Hertz asked. Jim remembered seeing Lily and Richard.

"Suzanne get the other kids out of here, I know where Lily Rizzo and Richard Gallo are, I will also look for the others." Mrs. Hertz nodded her head and Jim ran off. He continued running until he saw the same ball that was attacking Lily and Richard before. He hid behind a tree and got a better look at the situation.

"Lily I can't get closer to this thing without it trying to run over me." Richard shouted. Lily climbed up to a tree branch.

"Just distract it Richard I will take care of the rest." Richard pulled out his fairly sharp pencil. The mega tank opened its armor and Lily jumped down. The mega tank closed its armor and Lily stabbed it in the armor, her pencil broke and she fell over.

"Lily are you okay?" Richard called over. Lily got up as the mega tank opened its armor again. It fired a laser, Richard stepped out of the way, but Lily didn't know it fired a laser. The laser shot her in the leg. She shouted in pain as she fell over.

"Lily!" Both Jim and Richard shouted as they ran over to her.

"She passed out." Jim said as he looked down at her. The mega tank rolled up to them.

"Richard stand back, I was once a soldier I was trained to deal with things like this."

"Is seriously doubt that." Richard mumbled under his breath as Jim stepped between the mega tank, and him and Lily.

"So you think you can hurt one of our new students and get away with it huh? You thought wrong you strange metal sphere!" Jim punched it with full force in its armor. Richard carried Lily behind a tree. He laid her down and saw Jim punch it.

"Jim you have to wait for the armor to open, and then punch it in its eye logo." At that moment his phone rang, he picked it up.

"Richard its Jeremy, how is it going on the home front?"

"We have been way better. Jeremy there is a freaking mega tank here."

"What? A mega tank, that's awful!"

"It hit Lily, she's unconscious right now."

"Odd is on his way, keep Lily clear from any further harm if you can Richard, if she dies and we go to the past she will not be revived."

"Thanks for telling me Jeremy, okay I will protect her, like I always try to do." Richard looked up to see Jim punch it in the eye. The mega tank rolled back into to a tree. He turned around to see that a few blocks were trying to sneak up behind him.

"This just can't get any easier can it?" Richard asked. He ran forward and punched one in the eye. He punched hard enough to break the eye and the block exploded. Richard fell back to see one of the blocks sneaking up on Jim, who was punching the crap out of the mega tanks eye.

"Jim behind you!" Jim looked back to see the block advancing on him. The block fired a laser, but it missed Jim's arm.

"Gallo what are these things?" Jim asked.

"It would take more time to explain then we may have left." Richard said as he stabbed the last block with his pencil, the pencil broke on impact. "Great, well at least the enemies are gone." Richard said as he sat down next to Lily.

"I wouldn't be so sure. There are still some monsters left." Jim said.

"What makes you say that Jim?" Richard asked.

"Well I don't think there is any crab that is four legged and the size of a tree."

Richard looked behind the tree to see a Krab staring at them. "Okay Jim you're right, what should we do?"

"You guys stay back, I will take care of this thing."

"Aim for the head Jim that's where it's weak."

"Alright I will, make sure Rizzo is okay for me." Jim ran out to attack the Krab.

Meanwhile in Lyoko Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita where in front of the activated tower. "Wow that was almost too easy." Ulrich said.

"I know, and there isn't even any monsters guarding the tower. I think our friend X.A.N.A might be losing his touch." Yumi said.

"Hold on guys there are two monsters in front of the tower." Jeremy said.

"Are you sure Jeremy? I don't see any monster in front of the tower." Aelita says.

"That's odd, there are two monsters on my screen, you don't see them?"

"No, we don't see anything."

"Hold on, Yumi throw one of your fans in front of the tower." Ulrich said.

Yumi threw one of her fans to see it hit two figures, which appeared in front of them. They were two panthers.

"Jeremy we see the monsters now."

"They seem to have some sort of cloaking ability, I don't think you guys will be able to see them until you hit them." The two panthers charged at them.

"Aelita we go these two, run to the tower." Aelita ran and slid under the panthers as they jumped at Yumi and Ulrich.

They both jumped out of the way as the panthers started to circle around them. "Jeremy where is the eyes on these things?"

"I am guessing but I think it is located on their backs." Ulrich ran toward and stabbed one in the back, it devirtualized.

"Yup it was in the back, how are the others doing?"

"I don't know, hold on I'll call Odd."

He called Odd, but Odd did not pick up. He tried calling Richard and Lily, but neither of them picked up. "I can't get a hold of them."

"That's not good."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Aelita deactivate the tower."

"Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now!"


	9. The Fire Wall

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

A/N- X.A.N.A plays a deferent role in this chapter

* * *

Chapter 9: The fire wall.

"Okay good everyone showed up." Jeremy said as Odd, Ulrich, Richard, Lily, Yumi, and Aelita walked out of the elevator.

"It's one in the morning why did you wake us up Jeremy?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry but I just created a fire wall, it is programmed to help us on the X.A.N.A fight."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yes but I need to test it out, that's why I called you six down. I need you to go on Lyoko and tell me if it works or not."

"Okay then Jeremy."

Once they got on Lyoko Jeremy launched the program. At that moment a strange light went around Richard.

"Uh Jeremy what's going on?"

"Well the fire wall doesn't have a physical appearance so it has to copy another." A beam of light went on the others and soon enough the fire wall had cloned all of them.

"Well it least they are colored differently so we can tell who's who." Ulrich said.

"I don't agree, I would not wear hot pink like that." Odd said. The six clones ran off.

"Hey where are they going?" Yumi asked.

"It says they are scanning for any possible threats."

"Well did it find any?"

"It seemed to have deemed the Kankrelats as enemies."

"Where are they?"

"They are further down the path, hold on I will program some rides for you." Lily looked down to see an overboard appear next to her. Unlike Odd's overboard this one was light blue and pink. Richard got a motorcycle black with red and orange flames.

"Okay guys let's go." Odd said as he flew up. The rest followed him.

"Hey look down there!" Lily said, pointing down. The fire wall was fighting a horde of X.A.N.A's monsters.

"The fire wall has processed that X.A.N.A is a threat." Jeremy said. At that moment a mega tank shot Lily's clone with a laser. The clone slammed into a wall. "Wait hold on the fire wall has just labeled the surfaces as a threat."

"How is a surface such as a wall an enemy?" Aelita asked.

"I think it calculated the collision as an impact created by the mega tank with made it processes the wall as an enemy." Jeremy said. They continued to watch as the Yumi clone got shot off into the digital sea.

"The fire wall has labeled the digital sea as an enemy, hold on I will send the extra fire wall unit."

"How many clones did you have?"

"Seven, I would have created more but I wanted to make sure it would work." Another Yumi clone appeared.

"Wait, oh no the fire wall has been introduced to nothing but threats, it seems to think that the whole of Lyoko is a threat."

"That's not good." They watched as the clones scanned their vehicles and flew off.

"After them!" Richard said as he started chasing them.

"I wonder where they are going." Lily said. The clones stopped at a tower. The Lily and Aelita clone walked into the tower and the mist coming out of the tower went from being white to yellow.

"Don't look now, but I think our clones have just took over a tower." Ulrich said.

"I wonder why they are doing that." Yumi said.

"I have no idea, you guys should keep following them, I will get back to you on what they are trying to do." Jeremy opened the fire walls program and thought about what was going on.

"I wonder if I can shut it down." Jeremy tried typing in the code for the fire wall shut down system, but when he tried the fire wall denied the password.

"Well it seems it is using the towers power to change the password."

"But I thought only muti-agent programs could become self aware." Aelita said.

"Well I based it off of a muti-agent program I was working on before. It has the basic coding of the muti-agent program."

"So it has become self aware to the point that it changed some kind of password?"

"It changed the password that was needed so I could get rid of the fire wall."

"Jeremy the clones have taken control of five towers so far, it seems that it is trying to do something." Jeremy continued to look into the fire wall until he stumbled upon a tab and read the contents.

"Lyoko is a threat, the towers can aid in its total destruction. Objective: get ten of the towers under control."

"What are you saying Einstein?" Odd asked.

"This fire wall needs ten towers to be able to destroy all of Lyoko."

"Oh no that is not good, they already have nine towers and the last one is right in front of them."

"Not for long." Ulrich said as he and Richard boosted forward and slammed into their clones.

"Well okay then, bonsai!" Odd shouted as he started firing at his clone. Lily jumped off her overboard on the edge of a cliff. She pulled out an arrow and shot towards Richard's clone. It hit the clone in the leg and Richard used that moment to hit his clone in the head with his bow staff, his clone fell to the floor and Ulrich stabbed it. The Richard clone devirtualized.

"Nice one Ulrich." Richard said. He looked up to see the Lily clone fire an arrow at the real Lily.

Lily sidestepped out of the way, then took out two of her knifes and jumped onto her overboard. The Lily clone flew toward as Lily threw the two knifes. Both of them hit but the clone slammed into Lily and she went flying off of her overboard. Lily screamed as she fell but Richard caught her before she hit the floor. Lily pulled out another knife and threw it at her clone, it devirtualized.

"Wow our clones sure as hell are hard to fight." Odd said, Ulrich's clone had just devirtualized Ulrich and Yumi. Odd shoot at it until he hit, but the clone stabbed him, they both devirtualized.

"Okay then now who is next?" she turned around to see the Aelita clone running towards the tower.

"Richard we need to stop her." Lily said as she started running, she saw Aelita running from the Ulrich clone. She kept running until the Yumi clone stopped in front of her. She ran into it and looked as Aelita's clone was getting closer to the tower. But at that moment three mega tanks showed up and blocked the tower entrance, they all opened there armor and fired at the Aelita clone. They hit and the clone devirtualized.

Richard was blocking the Odd clone's laser arrows as Lily tried to get a clear shot of it while avoiding the Yumi clones fans.

The mega tanks shot the clone dead and all that was left was Yumi's clone.

"Wow that was easy." Richard said as the mega tanks took out the Yumi clone.

"Is that it Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"I don't think so, the fire wall is still working, I don't know what it is trying to do but for some reason it is still saying it is going to get rid of the problem." At that moment they saw a giant robot fly out of the digital sea.

"What is that?" Lily asked as she saw the robot flying towards them. It had a shield on one hand. The shield also had laser turrets on it. On its other hand it had a bow staff, on its back it had a giant sword and a sniper rifle. In its sides there were two pockets that shoots out sharp knives.

"Whoa that thing looks like it is not messing around." Richard said.

"Jeremy I hope you know how to stop this thing." Lily said as the robot landed in front of a mega tank, it hit it with its bow staff so hard that the mega tank flew off into the digital sea.

"I don't see a weakness on this thing, and it has a thousand life points."

"Great, well, I guess it's time to say good bye to Lyoko."

"Hold on Lily, I have a prototype I was working on, I will send you it right now, get behind cover." Richard ran forward and hit the robot in the leg.

"Richard I don't think that will work, it only did ten life points." The robot grabbed Richard's bow staff and threw it away. Richard ran and hid with Lily.

"Where did your bow staff go?"

"The robot thought it was a javelin and aimed at the digital sea."

"That's great, Jeremy I hope you have the prototype finished."

"Yes, try it out." An arrow appeared next to her. She looked at it. Her normal arrow had a light blue feather and a pink feather on the end, this one was black and white. Lily loaded it on her bow.

"Richard I think you should go help Aelita, she's still out there fighting."

"Okay I will." Richard got up and ran out. He ran over to Aelita.

"Hey Richard, where's Lily?"

"Oh she found a nice place to hide." At that moment Lily fired the prototype arrow at the robot, it exploded and the robot fell backward.

"Nice that took away two hundred life points." Jeremy said. A horde of Hornets flew down and started firing at the robot.

"What is X.A.N.A doing?" Lily asked as she walked out of her hiding place.

"X.A.N.A realizes that if this fire wall wins and takes over this tower that all of Lyoko will be destroyed and that includes X.A.N.A. So X.A.N.A is actually working with us." Jeremy said.

The robot got back up and pulled out a Gatling gun. It unloaded on the hornets until they all died. It looked over at the three, realized that Lily was the biggest threat, because she could use the explosive arrows. It aimed and fired at her. Richard remembered that he didn't have his bow staff, so he couldn't help. Lily closed her eyes and put her arms in front of her to guard herself. The bullets didn't hit her though.

She opened her eyes to see a kid dressed in black, he had a two handed sword and was blocking the hits with it.

"Who is this?" Lily asked.

"My name is William, servant of X.A.N.A."

"Lily I am programming an arrow for you, it contains a virus that will not only get rid of this robot once and for all, it also gets rid of this fire wall." Jeremy said.

Lily saw another arrow next to her, this one had a light green feather and a yellow feather with a purple body.

"Hey Richard, William, Aelita I have an idea, but I need you guys to help me."

"Okay, what do you need us to do?" Richard asked.

"Well first, William could you get X.A.N.A to spawn four mega tanks and a block for me?" The requested monsters showed up.

"Okay now then, Aelita I need you to try and take out the Gatling turret the robot is using. William and Richard I need you two to charge towards the robot with me, one mega tank has to be in front of each of us to act as a shield." Lily said. One mega tank went in front of Aelita as she took out the Gatling turret.

"Okay but why do we need a block?" Richard asked.

"Simple," Lily said as she walked up and knelt down next to the block.

"I need you to follow behind Richard okay?" The block nodded.

"I need you to throw the block at the robot's head. While it's stunned I can get a clear shot of its head."

"Okay, one, two, three, charge!" Lily shouted and the three ran forward, the mega tanks rolling in front of them and the block trailing behind Richard. Once they got close enough Richard looked at the block, which looked at him.

"Excuse me for this but you'll thank me later." Richard said as he grabbed the Blocks leg and threw it at the robot's head. The robot fell over and William and Lily ran forward. William stabbed his sword though the robot's chest as Lily ran up. William helped Lily up to the top of the robot and Lily pulled out the virus arrow. She aimed at the robot's head and fired. The robot exploded.

"There we go, hey Jeremy did the fire wall get destroyed?" Lily asked.

"From what I see, the fire wall has indeed been destroyed." Jeremy says.

"That's great!"

"It looks like our work here is done, until next time we meet, adieu." William said. He and the monsters went into the digital sea.

"Hold on I'll bring you guys in, we are lucky, breakfast is right now." Jeremy said.

"Oh boy I feel soooooo lucky. I would rather prefer a nap though." Lily said.

"You can take one in Math class or something, we all know how boring that class is." Odd said.

"I heard that, okay Jeremy send us back please."


	10. The Soccer Game

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

A/N- So I kind of forgot about Ulrich's family problems... Here is a chapter mentioning it! Lily's Lyoko ID gets a few changes and Sissi is being as nosy as ever, oh, and we "find" out about Ulrich's love interests

* * *

Chapter 10: The soccer game.

"So what are we doing here again?" Lily asked as she, Odd, Jeremy, and Richard walked over to the soccer field.

"You'll see soon enough." Odd said. They sat down in the stands to see the soccer team practicing.

"Hey Lily look, there's Ulrich." Richard said, pointing at Ulrich.

"Oh wow I didn't know he was on the team."

"Yeah, they have a match tonight so Ulrich is going one hundred and ten percent."

"He must care a lot about soccer."

"It's the only way he can impress his father." Odd said as Ulrich walked up to them.

"You played nicely Ulrich." Lily said.

"Thanks, but I don't know if that was enough." Ulrich said.

"Hey don't worry about it you will definitely win the match tonight."

"That isn't until four hours from now anyways, so what to do now?" Odd asked.

"Well I was going to go to the museum with Aelita in a moment." Jeremy said.

"Me and Richard were going to hang out, you guys and join if you want to." Lily said.

"Ah no but thanks for the offer, I was going to go to the skate park, Ulrich you want to come along?"

"No thanks Odd, Lily could I speak to you in private for a second?"

"Okay sure thing." They walked away from the others.

"What did you want to talk with me about?"

"Well you see, there is this girl that I like."

"Really? That's sweet, who is this girl?"

"I, I can't say."

"You want to keep it a secret?"

"You know her I'll say that much."

"Aelita? Ulrich I think she likes Jeremy."

"No not Aelita."

"Sissi but Ulrich I thought you hated her."

"I don't hate her, she's just very annoying."

"Yumi, is Yumi the girl you like?" Ulrich nodded his head.

"But the thing is I don't know if she likes me to, or how to tell her I like her."

"Huh, that's tough, well have you tried asking her to go to the movies with you or something?"

"I would, but whenever I try to I get really nervous."

"Try to relax before you ask her, you can't do anything if you are nervous."

"You have a good point, listen, can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I wouldn't tell anyone Ulrich don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Okay, thank you for the help." The two walked back to see that Jeremy had walked off.

"Okay we're back." Lily said.

"Hey babe I bought you something yesterday." Richard said to Lily.

"Oh really? What did you buy?"

"Well I couldn't help but remember that back home you had a laptop, and that these classes are really boring, so to help keep you entertained I bought you this." Richard pulled a laptop out of his backpack.

"Aw thanks Richie, I wish I could repay you somehow, but I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about it Lily." Richard said. They walked off.

"So what are you going to do Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"Nothing, actually I guess I will go to the skate park with you."

"Great, now let's go." Odd and Ulrich walked off to the skate park.

Lily and Richard walked in the forest right next to the school. They walked past Sissi and Herb. Sissi and Herb stopped and looked at them as they walked by.

"There goes Ulrich's new friends, I wonder where they are going, we should follow them." Sissi said. Herb nodded his head and they started to follow Lily and Richard. Once they got close enough they saw Richard give Lily her laptop, Lily sat down under a tree, Richard sat down next to her.

"So what did Ulrich want to talk to you about?" Richard asked.

"He just wanted to tell me something that's all."

"Oh, that's cool, so do you like your new laptop?"

"I love it, thank you for it."

"No problem, what kind of stuff is on it?"

"Uh just the default stuff like games and the word professor so far. I will probably put on some interesting games later though."

"Did you hear that? This kid is buying her crap when she probably doesn't even care about him." Sissi whispers to Herb.

"Well it could be her birthday Sissi."

"Who would buy someone a laptop, those things are expensive."

"Hey Lily did you hear something?" Richard asked. Lily rested her head on the tree she was sitting against and closed her eyes, focusing on her surroundings.

"I don't hear anything Richard are you sure you heard something?"

"Yes I heard like someone whispering nearby."

"Go check it out just in case." Richard got up and walked over to where he heard the noises come from. Sissi and Herb started to slowly back away.

"I hear the sound of leaves, Richard do you see anyone over there?" at that moment Sissi and Herb ran off.

"I saw two figures, but I couldn't tell who they are." Richard said when he sat down next to Lily again.

He looked at her screen to see a word document opened, filled with a bunch of letters, numbers and symbols on her screen.

"What is that Lily?"

"I was trying to remember all the coding that Gino taught me."

"Oh yea I remember he taught you that stuff so he would have someone to help him with creating the Mario simulator."

"Exactly, I wanted to go to the lab to find out if I could use it somehow to help Jeremy with this whole X.A.N.A problem."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Yea how hard could it be?" Lily said as she got up, closed her laptop and picked it up. Once they got to the lab Lily sat down on the chair that Jeremy sat in.

"Okay let's see here." Lily opened her Lyoko ID and looked at it.

"Huh, hey Richard look at this, I wonder if I could edit this stuff?" Lily clicked on her weapons.

"Hm, it shows that I have ten knifes and twenty arrows, obviously I only have one bow. It also shows an arrow that says edit on it." Lily clicked the edit button.

"Hm, the weapons Jeremy has so far are, two handed laser sword, laser sabers, laser arrows Odd, laser arrows Lily, Bow staff, Fans, and energy balls."

"Can you create your own weapons?"

"Yeah there is this button that says create on it." Lily went into the weapons creator.

"Hm, it says to either type in one code for a close ranged weapon, and one for a long ranged weapon." Lily typed in the code for the long ranged weapon, then a model maker window had opened.

"Now I have to design what I want the weapon to look like." Lily started pulling out different shapes out into the creator.

"Hey Lily do you have an idea of what you are doing?"

"Yea I know what I am doing, close your eyes for a second I want what I am making to be a surprise." Once she was done she said.

"Okay you can look now." Richard opened his eyes to see a pistol on the screen.

"Oh wow Lily you sure are good at designing weapons."

"Thank you, okay now then, next step gotta type another code in to let the program know that it is a gun."

"It also needs a magazine."

Once Lily was done she set that as her weapon, instead of the bow.

"Okay, but now I don't need the quiver." Lily said.

"You could probably change that in the appearance tab."

Meanwhile in the museum Jeremy and Aelita were looking at the dinosaur exhibit.

"Wow that one sure is huge." Aelita said pointing at a T-rex.

"Yea," Jeremy said, looking at his phone.

"Oh no, Aelita we need to go now if we are to be able to watch Ulrich tonight."

"Okay then let's go." The two walked out of the museum. But as they moved past a sewer grate some black mist flew out towards the museum, it looked around and eventually flew into the T-rex fossil.

Meanwhile back at the school Jeremy and Aelita walked to the soccer field to see Odd, Richard, Yumi, and Lily sitting down in the stands. They sat down with them. Ulrich was further away, his dad seemed to be arguing with them.

"Honey come on lay off of Ulrich, it is game day you should be happy and proud of him." Ulrich's mom said.

"Proud, I'm proud of our sons soccer skills but if only his grades were as good, then I would be proud." Ulrich was looking at the floor.

"I see you didn't take my advice and continue to hang out with those good for nothings you call friends, I see there is two new ones, I feel bad for them." At this Ulrich had enough.

He looked up at his dad, he felt like shouting at him, but instead he walked off.

"Hey look, Ulrich looks mad." Lily said as Ulrich stormed off to the locker room.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Yumi said, she got up and ran after him. Ulrich's mother and father sat down in front of Lily and Richard.

"This match is going to be awesome." Odd said.

"Ulrich well do as good as he always does." Jeremy said. They were unaware of what just happened.

"I feel like we should go talk to Ulrich." Lily said to Richard.

"Yumi should be enough to calm Ulrich down Lily, don't worry about it he will be fine." Richard said.

"Hey Ulrich wait up!" Yumi yelled as she was running to Ulrich.

"Ulrich what's the matter you look mad." Ulrich looked and said.

"It's nothing Yumi, I'm fine."

"Ulrich did your dad say something to you?"

"No, Yumi I said I'm fine don't worry about me." Ulrich turned around and walked away.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted, but Ulrich ignored her.

"He wouldn't listen to me." Yumi said to Lily as she sat down again.

A little bit later Jim walked down the field, with the Kadic school soccer team behind him. Another person walked out with the opposing team. The team formed their side of the field. Jim threw the soccer ball up and the match began. When Ulrich got the ball he kicked it as hard as he could, the guard tried to block it, but the ball flew past his arm.

"A point to the Kadic team!" They heard someone shout and everyone started cheering.

Meanwhile in the museum a few people were looking at the T-Rex.

"Hey mommy I think I just saw the giant dinosaur move!" A little girl screamed.

"Come on honey don't be silly that thing is dead it can't move." But at that moment the fossil started rumbling.

"What's going on mommy?" The girl asked.

"I have no idea, but I don't want to stay to find out!" The woman shouted and started running, her daughter was running next to her.

They heard a huge roar and everyone started screaming. The T-Rex walked out of the museum towards the Kadic school.

"Go Ulrich!" Lily and Yumi shouted as Ulrich kicked the ball into the goal yet again.

"Ulrich is on a roll, Kadic is leading six to one." Richard said. But at that moment they heard a loud roaring noise.

"Uh what was that?" Yumi asked. Everyone was silent for a moment, innocent bystanders thought they were hearing things and Ulrich was to into his game to even hear the roar, so the game continued.

"Well it sounds like the roar of a dinosaur, preferably a T-Rex." Lily said. Jeremy and Aelita looked at each other.

"Jeremy are you thinking what I am?"

"The huge fossil of the T-Rex in the museum got taken over by X.A.N.A?"

"Exactly, we need to get rid of it as soon as possible."

"Right, come on guys we need to go deactivate the tower." Jeremy said.

"Me and Odd will stay here and try to stall the T-Rex the best we can." Yumi said.

"Okay then, come on Lily and Richard." The four ran off to the factory, Yumi and Odd ran off to the city. They saw the dinosaur stomping it's way around town.

"We need to stop this thing somehow." Yumi said. Odd grabbed a pipe he saw on the floor and threw it at the T-Rex, it broke of the arm but the dino looked down to see Odd and Yumi.

"Smart Odd, but now the thing has noticed us."

"Whoops, I guess there is nothing left to do but run!" Odd and Yumi started running away from the dinosaur. They ran into a building to see the dinosaur walking off towards the school.

"We have to break this thing, bone by bone." Odd said.

"Right!" Yumi shouted as she and Odd started chasing the dino.

Meanwhile the others ran off to the factory. Jeremy walked over to the computer.

"That's funny, I don't remember looking at Lily's Lyoko ID." Jeremy said.

"Oh that was me and Richard, check out the new stuff I put on myself."

"We can do that later, the tower is activated in that new sector, the graveyard sector." The three ran down.

"Okay then, transfer Richard, transfer Aelita, scanner Richard, transfer Lily, scanner Aelita, scanner Lily, virtualization."

Once they touched down Aelita looked over to Lily. She wasn't wearing the quiver anymore. Instead she was wearing a belt on her waist. On the left was a pouch, and on the right was a holster for what looked like a pistol.

"What is in the pouch?" She asked Lily.

"Shurikens, replaced the throwing knifes for them." Lily said.

"Okay guys just continue following the pathway." Jeremy said. The vehicles spawned and the three flew off.

"Okay guys do you see the tower?" Jeremy asked.

"Yea I see it is in the distance." Richard said, but at that moment a laser shot his motorcycle. He started to fall but Lily flew down to catch him.

"Thanks babe." Richard said.

"No problem, but what attacked you?"

"That thing." Richard pointed at a strangely garbed Krab. It had a Napoleon hat on. It fired a laser at Aelita's overwing, the overwing devirtualized.

"Richard jump off, I need to catch Aelita now."

"Okay I'll go fight that strange Krab." Richard jumped off and Lily flew forward, catching Aelita just in time.

"Okay then, Jeremy what is this thing?" Lily asked as she and Aelita landed on the ground.

"I think its Napolekrab the third." Richard said.

"Who the what?"

"Remember reading his name off of the grave back at one of the numerous graveyards?"

"Oh yeah, okay so this shouldn't be a problem." Then two Krabs walked up.

"Um okay this is starting to look like a problem." Two FrankenKrabs walked up.

"I'll shut up now."

"Alright then guys let's do this." Richard said as he ran up and tripped one of the Krabs with his bow staff. Aelita shot the other one with one of her energy spheres. Lily ran up the tripped Krabs head to jump up on top of one of the FrankenKrabs head. She pulled out her new pistol and fired a light blue laser at the other FrankenKrabs head and fired a laser at the FrankenKrab she was standing on.

The two Krabs turned into FrankenKrabs but Richard threw one into the other and they slid off into the digital sea. Lily tried to shoot off Napolekrab's hat, but it seemed to absorb her guns lasers. Aelita shot an energy field at the hat but it absorbed that was well.

"I don't think we can remove that hat." Richard said.

"Well we might as well shoot off its legs then." Lily said. Napolekrab fired a spread shot at the three, Richard guarded himself with his bow staff, Aelita jumped behind Richard but Lily got hit.

"That thing has a shotgun like burst." Lily said as she was reloading.

"How much life points does this thing have anyways?"

"Two hundred." Jeremy said.

Lily was about to fire at Napolekrab's leg's but Napolekrab used one of its legs to hit Lily with enough force for her grip to loosen. Her gun went flying off into a dark cave.

"Well there does my gun."

"Come on run into the cave we can grab your gun, and hopefully kill this Krab in the process." Richard ran off with Aelita and Lily closely following him.

"Jeremy is there any way to knock off Napolekrab's hat?" Aelita asked as she and the others ran into the cave.

"I'm not sure but I think Richard could probably knock it off."

"That thing can fire in spreads, it would be a bad idea to do that."

"I got my gun back!" Lily shouted as she dove and grabbed her gun.

"Is it possible to kill Napolekrab without needing to hit its eye?" Richard asked.

"Yes, though it might take a while to take it down without one hit kills."

"Okay, are we on the pathway towards the tower?"

"Yes, just keep running through that tunnel"

"But what about Napolekrab?"

"Don't worry about that thing, I've got it covered." Lily said as she started firing at Napolekrab. The three started running away from Napolekrab, Lily was still firing away all the while.

Meanwhile back in the real world the dinosaur was almost at the school.

"Not a single step closer you boney menace." Odd said as he threw a rock at its head. The dinosaur ignored Odd and walked right into the soccer field.

"What kind of crazy plan does X.A.N.A have now?" Ulrich asked himself as he looked up at the huge bone dinosaur. Odd ran up and threw another rock at it.

"No time to explain giant dino wants to destroy the school." Odd shouted as he and Yumi continued to pelt the dinosaur with rocks.

"What do we do?" Ulrich asked.

"Kick the soccer ball into its head or something, we need to take this thing out bone by bone."

Everyone else started to run away from the hulking beast.

"Ulrich come on we have to run!" His father said.

"No dad I am not running."

"Yes you are son you are running right now."

"Wait Ulrich get your parents to the factory, they won't be in danger there." Yumi said.

"Okay, I will be back as soon as I can." Ulrich said. He led his parents to the forests.

"Ulrich, explain this nonsense at once!" His father commanded.

"I really can't dad it would take too long to explain, all I am going to say is my good for nothing friends as you put it are good for something." Ulrich led them to the lab.

"Ulrich? Why did you bring your mom and dad here?" Jeremy asked.

"A dinosaur model is destroying the school, the best place to hide seemed to be here, how are the others doing?"

"They are doing fine, they are getting close to the tower, go down to the scanner room, I don't think Richard is going to last to much longer, he keeps guarding Lily and Aelita."

Meanwhile on Lyoko the three ran up to the activated tower, however there was seven towers in front of them, and the Napolekrab was behind them.

"Okay, I'm trying something risky." Richard ran forward, spinning his bow staff so the lasers wouldn't hit him. Just when the time was right he jumped into the air, still spinning his bow staff, threw his bow staff right at Napolekrab. It's hat fell off and Richard's bow staff stuck into its head, devirtualizing it.

"That should do it." Richard picked up his bow staff and walked over to the other two.

"Which tower is the real one?" Aelita asked.

"Hold on, I wanted to try out my abilities, illuminate." Lily said. She closed her eyes and then opened them again and realized that she could see though the walls and the floor. She could still see Richard and Aelita just fine though. She looked and saw the five of the towers had monsters in them.

"Two of them seem to be real towers, but I thought that X.A.N.A only activated one." Lily said as she blinked again to see that she could no longer see through surfaces.

"Alright so the ones that are real towers is the one on the left corner, and the middle tower."

"Well I guess we have to guess." Aelita said. She walked up to the left one to see a huge blade come out of it. She jumped back and William walked out of the tower.

"Okay it was the middle tower." Lily said as William looked at them. He ran forward and devirtualized Richard. At that moment Ulrich virtualized.

"Okay Jeremy where are they?" Ulrich asked.

"They should be right ahead." Ulrich squinted his eyes to barley see Lily dodging William's sword.

"Super sprint." Ulrich said as he started to run really fast.

"Hey Jeremy I'm going to help the others." Richard said to Jeremy as he climbed up a latter up to the lab.

"Okay Richard, be careful." Jeremy said.

"Just wait a moment what is going on here?" Ulrich's father looked very annoyed.

"Basically an evil computer virus that is trying to take over the world is using a giant dinosaur to try and kill everyone, and your son is an ass kicking samurai warrior in this virtual world called Lyoko in which we save the world in by defeating said computer virus, bye!" Richard hurriedly said as he ran into the elevator.

Ulrich's father looked confused, not understanding a word Richard just told him.

"Aelita get to the tower!" Lily shouted as she continued to dodge William's repeated attacks.

Aelita ran but William shot her with a dark blast, and then disappeared into smoke. Once he reappeared he devirtualized Aelita with a slash from his sword. Lily started shooting at him, but William threw his sword at her, then disappeared again. Lily fell backward to dodge the sword but William appeared to grab his sword and bring it down on Lily. She closed her eyes but then she heard the sound of blades colliding.

She opened her eyes to see Ulrich had blocked William's sword. "Come on Lily I can't hold this position forever." Ulrich said. Lily aimed her pistol and fired at William, she hit him in the chest and he fell down. She got up and William got up as well.

"I've got this handled Lily, you stay back and be cautious, you are our only hope of deactivating the tower." Lily stepped back as Ulrich ran forward.

He stabbed towards William but he missed, William slashed forward but Ulrich jumped over his blade. Ulrich then threw his swords down and used both his hands to sandwich William's hand that was holding his sword in between them. He then kicked William in the face and threw William's sword away. William looked as it landed next to Lily and Lily put her foot on it.

"Your sword is ours now William." She said as Ulrich picked up his swords. William disappeared into his smoke and he flew towards Lily. When he appeared he slammed into her, knocking her off of his sword. He picked it up but Lily aimed and unloaded on him.

"Okay great William is gone." Jeremy said. At that moment his phone rang.

"Jeremy it's me Odd, the dinosaur went past the school, it is almost at the factory!"

"Where is Yumi and Richard?"

"They're with me, but we aren't even stopping this thing, it is almost at the factory, Jeremy brace yourself!" Odd shouted then hung up.

"Lily I would hurry up if I were you." Jeremy said.

"Okay I am going to the tower right now." Lily got up and sprinted towards the middle tower. She floated to the top platform as the dinosaur broke the elevator ropes. The elevator collapsed right as Aelita was trying to go to the top. Aelita screamed as the elevator fell.

"Aelita!" Jeremy shouted.

"Tower deactivated." Lily said in a panicked tone.

"Return to the past now." Jeremy said in an equally panicked tone as he pressed the button on his computer.


	11. Lyoko's Secrets

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters (other then my custom ones!) I just own my OC's

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

A/N- Lily learns about the special ability to deactivate towers, also, Lily and Richard find out more about what Franz Hopper does in Lyoko

* * *

Chapter 11: Lyoko's secrets

It was Christmas time in Kadic School and everyone was going home for the holidays. Everyone except for Aelita, Lily, and Richard.

"Don't you guys want to see your parents again?" Aelita asked Lily and Richard as they waited with the others as they waited for their parents, other than Odd, he was just waiting with the others before his flight home.

"We would love to, but if we go home right now they will not understand that we need to stay here and help you guys stop X.A.N.A from taking over the world. We are going back whenever we finally destroy X.A.N.A." Lily said.

"I understand, your parents would want you to stay home after the scare of losing you guys." Aelita said.

"So for now we will just have to stay here at Kadic." A car drove up.

"Well it looks like my ride is here." Ulrich said.

"Try to have some fun." Lily said.

"I will try, thanks I will see all of you soon." Ulrich said as he walked to the car.

"Well I should go home to my family as well, I will see you guys around." Yumi said as she walked off.

"I should be going to, my flight is in two hours." Odd said. Everyone said bye and he walked off. Jeremy's dad drove up as Odd was walking away.

"Are you guys sure you will be okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes Jeremy we should be fine, if X.A.N.A even does attack we have three people to defend Lyoko." Aelita said.

"Alright then, good luck." Jeremy said. He got into his father's car.

"Who are those two people with Aelita? Are they new friends?"

"Yes, their names are Lily and Richard."

"They seem like nice people." Lily and Richard waved to them until they disappeared into the distance. Aelita walked off.

"Well what do you want to do now Lily?" Richard asked.

"I was going to go for a walk." Lily said.

"Well I will run into you sometime soon I guess, I need to do some laundry." Richard said.

"Okay, I was going to edit some more stuff onto my Lyoko ID, meet me the lab when you are done." Lily said. Richard agreed and walked off. Lily started walking around the school. She eventually walked into Sissi.

"Oh hey there Lily, I thought you would go off with your family for Christmas." Sissi said, she was suspicious of Lily.

"I was about to say the same to you, I thought you would go with your father to wherever he went off to."

"Well I got grounded, let me just tell you that I am on to you, I know you are doing strange things."

"Strange things? Like what?"

"Oh please your part of Ulrich's group, they are always doing something fishy. I also saw you and Ulrich talking to each other before so don't think I don't know you are trying to take my Ulrich away."

"Um Sissi sorry to tell you but Ulrich doesn't even like you, and anyways you have it all wrong about me and Ulrich we are just friends."

"You better keep it that way." Sissi said, and then she stormed off.

"Gosh what does she like stalk me or something?" Lily asked out loud. Lily made sure that Sissi wasn't watching or around her.

Once she knew that Sissi wasn't near her she ran off of to the factory.

Richard was walking though the hallways of the dorm building until he walked by an open dorm room.

He looked in to see that Aelita was on her computer.

"Oh hi Richard, I thought you would be with Lily." Aelita said as Richard put down his huge laundry pile.

"I was doing laundry. I am going to hang out with her later." Richard looked over to see a doll resting on Aelita's bed.

"Cool doll, what's his name?"

"Mr. Popper, my dad gave me that doll when I was young." Aelita said. There as a pause after, but then Aelita asked.

"Hey Richard I was going to the factory to test out a program I was inventing for us, I was wondering if you and Lily wanted to come test it with me."

"I am kind of busy right now, I need to wash all of my clothes and I was going to wash all of Lily's clothes for her. Lily however is already at the factory. She said she was editing her Lyoko ID again."

"I'm guessing she is going to town with her weapons again?"

"I was thinking that to, Lily does like to try out new stuff." Aelita pulled out a CD, it contained the data she was programming on her computer.

"Okay then, will you be meeting us whenever you are done?"

"I was planning on it."

"Okay great see you then." Aelita said as she closed her door and walked off. Once she got to the factory she jumped and climbed down one of the ropes. She pressed the elevator button and soon enough she walked up to Lily.

"Oh hi Aelita what's up?"

"I just talked to Richard. He said he was going his and your laundry."

"That's funny. He said he was just going his."

"Maybe he wanted to do yours to surprise you. He sure is a nice kid."

"I know he is so sweet, but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to try a new program I created, it is a modification to our weapons, I call it the poison mod."

"Oh wow so we get to poison the enemy like the Hornets can poison us?"

"Exactly, one hit and they will slowly die."

"Hey Aelita I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What do you need to ask me Lily?"

"I was talking to Jeremy before about Lyoko, he said I have something called the keys to Lyoko, he said you have them to. I was meaning to ask you if you know what they are, because I don't."

"Well the keys to Lyoko are what are needed to be in control of Lyoko, much like a car the keys are needed to operate it. The whole reason why X.A.N.A wants them is because without them he can't take control of Lyoko. They also make it so we can deactivate towers."

"Oh that would explain why only you and me can deactivate them."

"So what did you do on your Lyoko ID anyways?"

"I gave Richard my Shuriken. I think he will make better use of them, seeing as he doesn't have a primary ranged weapon."

"Was that it?"

"No I also gave myself a new second weapon and a second pistol. Maybe I should get rid of my second pistol so I won't appear to cheep."

"No I think you should be fine, hey why don't you go to Lyoko, I want to test out my new program."

"Sure thing Aelita, hold on." Lily climbed down a latter to the virtualization chamber. Once she got into Lyoko she looked around, she was in the forest sector.

"Okay Aelita, did you open your program."

"Actually I am looking at your abilities."

"Oh, the only one I know I have is illuminate, do I have any others?"

"Yes, you have one other one, it's called heal."

"Oh that's cool, so I can be a medic. Alright then, let's try out your new program."

Aelita put the CD into the computer and it loaded up. She opened Lily's weapon tab and added her mod onto Lily's gun's magazine.

"Okay I just added it to your new gun."

"Not a moment too soon either, hello there monsters." Lily said as she pulled out her new gun.

"What is that new gun of yours anyways?" Aelita asked.

"It's a machine gun. It's based off this gun that Richard showed me before, it's called the Thompson. It is Richard's favorite world war two gun." Lily said. She was being attacked by a mega tank and a block.

"Let's see here." Lily shot a neon green laser at the block. Once it hit the block gained a green shade and had bubbles coming out of it.

"I thought my lasers where bright blue."

"The poison mod makes it neon green, and it is working, the block is being poisoned."

"That's great Aelita." Lily unloaded on the mega tank, the poison connected and the mega tank was poisoned as well.

At that moment Aelita saw a message on her screen. It was form Franz Hopper. It gave Aelita some codes. Aelita put it onto the computer and it showed some place in the Mountain Sector.

"Um Lily I hope you don't mind but I put in a location into the computer, it showed the Mountain Sector, can you please go there for me?"

"I am feeling rumbling coming from the ground, what is it?"

"Maybe it brings you to the mountain sector?"

"It brought me to this tower."

"Okay good, now go to the mountain sector." Lily ran into the tower and looked down.

"Jumping into the nothingness always kind of scares me." Lily said before jumping down into the darkness.

She flew out into another tower.

She walked out to see she was in the mountain sector. She looked down to see a ripple, wave pool kind of effect, it was racing off. Lily started chasing it. Eventually it brought her to an edge. She looked down to see a kind of platform down there.

"Hey Aelita could you virtualize my overboard for me?"

"Okay sure hold on." Lily's overboard appeared next to her. She got on it and flew down to the platform she saw. The platform was barely above the digital sea. It was also had a tower on it. The ripples showed that she should go into the tower.

"Aelita is this where you wanted me to go?"

"Yes this is exactly where I wanted you to go. Daddy sent this location to me." Lily stepped down from her overboard. She ran into the tower and floated up to the top platform.

"I wonder what Franz sent us?" Lily asked out loud as she started up the data system.

"Hold on Aelita, he's your dad, you should see these first." Lily sent Aelita the data without looking at it. Aelita started to decode it soon enough she was able to see it was a message.

"It's some kind of message." She read it.

"It shows another location, this time it seems to show one in the digital sea."

"Okay, I will get to sector five so we can go get more info right now."

"No Lily we should wait for Richard first."

"Okay then we will wait for Richie first." Lily floated down and walked outside of the tower.

"Hello there, Lily." William said as Lily walked out.

"Oh come on does X.A.N.A have nothing better to do then get in my way today or something?"

"I am afraid that this is the last time you will see Lyoko, for this time you are finished."

"In your dreams." Lily said as she pulled out one of her pistols and fired at William. He blocked the attack with his sword. Lily pulled out her second pistol and unloaded on him. William blocked all the lasers with ease.

Lily looked at his sword to see that there was an X.A.N.A symbol on it.

She pulled out her Thompson and shot it.

William moved his sword and threw it forward. Lily ducked under it to see William ran forward and punch her.

Lily fell over and William picked her up. Before she could react William threw her into the digital sea.

"No, no, Lily!" Aelita screamed as Richard walked into the lab.

"What's going on is Lily okay!?" Richard shouted.

"I'm sorry Richard, but Lily was thrown into the digital sea."

"You are kidding me right? This is just a joke, right? Lily is down stairs waiting to surprise me right?"

"No Richard I am not lying to you, William just threw her into the digital sea."

"I don't believe it, I am going to Lyoko." Richard ran down to the virtualization chambers.

Once he got to Lyoko he saw William standing next to the digital sea, but there was no sign of Lily. Richard took out his bow staff as he said.

"You did this didn't you?" William turned around to see Richard staring at him. He chuckled and finally said.

"So maybe I did, what are you going to do about it?" William asked.

"What am I going to do about it? What am I going to do about it!? Oh I will show you what I am going to do about it Mr. Romeo!" Richard shouted as he charged towards William.

He used his bow staff to knock William's two handed sword into the digital sea. He struck again but William caught the bow staff and took it from Richard.

"Fighters chi." Richard said and started shooting energy bursts at William. He blocked with Richard's bow staff. Richard finally was able to punch William in the face with full force.

But at that moment a pink ball of energy flew up, inside it was Lily.

"Hey that's my dad!" Aelita said.

"He is saving Lily." Richard said. William got up and fired a slice of energy out of the bow staff. It hit Franz Hopper.

"No way William you are not getting rid of Aelita's father." Richard said as he punched forward using every bit of fighters chi he had left.

A huge blast of pure energy shot out and hit William.

"Richard just a tip you shouldn't do that to often, it recused your life points to ten."

"You don't say." He said as William devirtualized.

Richard watched Franz float over to drop Lily onto the ground. Franz then disappeared back into the digital sea. Lily opened her eyes and sat up.

"Huh? Where am I? I thought that William threw me into the digital sea."

"He did, but Franz Hopper saved you."

"Wait he can do that?"

"I guess so."

"I'll bring you two back now." Aelita said as she devirtualized them.


	12. The Gender-Bender

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

* * *

Chapter 12: The Gender-Bender

"You know Lily I think that Jeremy won't appreciate the fact that we keep coming here without him knowing." Richard said as they got off the elevator.

"Relax Richard Jeremy wouldn't care it's not like I went down to that super computer thing he talks about and doused it with water."

"I guess you have a point, but why did you want to come here anyways?"

"I want to find William. I owe him one for throwing me into the digital sea." Lily sat down in Jeremy's chair and turned on the monitor.

"So what am I just going to virtualize you like Jeremy does?"

"No, Aelita told me that we can access the virtualization process without being up here." Lily opened a timer.

"I think this is it, hurry up Richie we don't want to miss our ride." Lily said as she climbed down the latter.

Once they got to Lyoko they looked around. Lily and virtualized them to the desert sector.

"So how do we find William?" Richard asked.

"I hadn't thought about that actually, huh." But at that moment Richard saw a Scyphozoa behind Lily. Before he could respond he felt something pick him up, another Scyphozoa had picked him up.

"Richard!" Lily shouted as she pulled out her pistols. The first Scyphozoa however took a hold of her as William walked up. Once the Scyphozoas where done they laid Lily and Richard down, William devirtualized both of them.

"I haven't seen Lily and Richard yet today. I'm guessing they went to the factory again." Aelita said to herself as she was waiting in the elevator. She walked over to the computer to see Richard and Lily get devirtualized.

"Oh what do you know I was right after all." Aelita said as she climbed down the latter.

She saw them both fall out of the pods, but something was off.

"Uh... guys?" Aelita asked as they both got up.

Richard looked over to Lily. He did a double take and his mouth dropped, he looked shocked.

Lily did the same thing and they stared at each other for a minute.

"Lily?" Richard finally asked Lily. Lily nodded her head and they both looked at each other, they couldn't believe what those Scyphozoas did to them.

"Uh, am I seeings things?"

"No Aelita, your not. We somehow switched genders."

_Lily was now around as tall as Richard was and her blond hair shrunk. Richard also shrunk down to around Lily's height and his hair grew down to his shoulders. Their voices also seemed to remember each other a little (Richard's voice kind of sounds like Lily's and the same the other way around.)_

"Oh boy, I think you have to explain what happened."

"Long story short we went to Lyoko so I could get revenge on William for almost killing me. And then two Scyphozoas must have switched our genders somehow."

"I had no idea that they could do that."

"Well we all know now."

"We have to call Jeremy pronto!"

"Right behind you." Richard said as he pulled out his cell phone and called Jeremy.

"Hey Lily, what's up?"

"Jeremy I do not know if you will believe me when I say this but, this is Richard speaking, not Lily. Two Scyphozoas changed our genders somehow."

"Oh wow I didn't know Scyphozoas could do that, don't worry Lily, er I mean Richard, I will find a way for you two to have your bodies back." Jeremy hung up and opened his laptop, trying to find ways to reverse that problem.

"Okay so now what do we do?" Richard asked.

"Well first things first we have to act natural, so I guess I got to find out how to act as a boy. Also, we need to change clothes, I sure as heck don't a guy wearing what I wear." Lily said.

"That's true. As for acting like a boy that should be simple, you know how I act, just mimic it really. But the thing is, I think it will be a thousand times harder for me to learn how to act as a girl." Lily thought about it.

"Yeah, it sure will, come, follow me and let me teach you the basics of how to be a girl. Aelita, could you please also tell Yumi? Seeing as she is still in town I think she could help us."

"Okay, I will tell Odd and Ulrich as well."

"Okay, but you should tell them not to worry because we have it handled."

"We do?"

"… Jeremy has it covered." Lily and Richard walked into the elevator. While inside they swapped clothes and then walked back to the school.

"So why are we back at the dorm?" Richard asked as he and Lily walked back into their dorm room.

"Hey if you are going to act like a girl you might as well start learning now." Lily said as she closed the door.

"Oh god this is going to suck isn't it?"

"Well think of it this way, you are going to find out all the reasons why being a girl could possibly be way more difficult than being a guy."

"The answer to my question has just been revealed, yes, it IS going to suck!"

Meanwhile back at the factory Aelita was trying to think of possible way to fix Lily and Richard's accident. She couldn't think of anything and remembered that she had to call the others. She started with Yumi.

"Hey Aelita what's up?"

"Yumi something terrible has happened. Two Scyphozoas have switched Lily and Richard's genders."

"Wait what?"

"Basically Lily is a boy and Richard is a girl."

"Oh wow, what should we do?"

"We were working on that, when we find out I will call you again."

"Okay Aelita, good luck."

Meanwhile back with Lily and Richard Lily had bought a skateboard in town.

"Okay hon, you bought a skateboard, why though?"

"You are kidding me right? Using the overboard reminded me that I love skateboarding."

"Oh yea, I keep forgetting that you skateboard a lot."

"And I am practically the only girl back at our home town that knew now to skateboard, let alone liked it." Lily said, but then remembered she was a boy.

"That's what one of my other friends said anyways, she's cool." Richard looked at Lily funny. She smelled sheepishly.

"In any case, I'm good at skateboarding to." They walked back to their dorm room.

"Okay clearly we are going to have to practice this whole, going out in public thing again." Richard said as Lily awkwardly closed the door.

"Sorry I'm just used to referring to myself as a girl." Lily said.

"No Lily it's okay, but we still need to be careful. I think we should stay at the school for now."

"Yeah I agree, I sure hope Jeremy finds a way to fix this." Lily said.

Meanwhile at Yumi's house Yumi got her cell phone and walked to the front door.

"Hey mom I'm going to go hang out with a few friends okay?"

"Okay then Yumi, but who?"

"Oh, I'm hanging out with Aelita, Lily and Richard."

"Ah yes, Lily and Richard, the new transfers to your school am I correct?"

"Yes mom, they're also my friends."

"Well you should invite them over to diner. I'll call you when it's being made."

"Okay I will, thanks mom." Yumi said as she ran out of the house.

Meanwhile back at the school Lily was looking at the bottom of her new skateboard, which had no decals on it.

"That's disappointing, there are no decals, aw well, I just need some cool looking paint, then I can make my own awesome decals." Sissi was looking at her from the staircase.

"Okay I'm done." Richard said as he walked back and closed the door.

"Urgh, that damn Lily, just what is she doing with Richard? Any why are their hair colors different?" Sissi whispered to herself.

"So Richard what did you think of the girl's bathroom? Also, how was shaving your arms body hair?" Lily asked jokingly.

"Well, the shaving wasn't to difficult, and the girls bathroom wasn't exactly what I thought it was going to be." Richard said as he sat down on Lily's bed. Sissi sneaked over and walked up to the door. She decided to listen into their conversation.

"Well to be honest with you I don't want to know what you expected." Lily says.

"Just the stereotypical thought."

"Oh, well to be honest I don't know why everyone thinks that's what it looks like."

"Aw well, so how is the new skateboard?"

"Well it doesn't have anything cool under it. I just wish I had something to cover it with."

"Well I could probably help you out with that."

"Oh you could now? How would you do that?"

"Move over a bit I'll show you." Sissi heard some strange noises coming from what she imagined was the bed.

"Hold on, whoa I had no idea they gave us this much, you would think one of each kind is enough." Richard said as he opened a bag that was filled with different small paints.

"Wow your right this is ridiculous they gave us a whole freaking bag of this stuff."

"Well I guess we should make a start somewhere, which one shall we use first?" Richard asked as Sissi walked away, looking for Jim.

"Huh, hold on I think I have an awesome idea for this, I'm going to need the black one first." Some time passed as Lily was busy painting her skateboards new bottom look, eventually Jim barged in.

"Whoa Jim man you shocked me, I was working on my skateboard and I needed total concentration." Lily said.

"Ah yes, sorry about that, Mr. Gallo. Did you two dye your hair?"

"Huh? Oh uh yes."

"Well anyways I was just checking up on the students." Jim closed the door.

"Nice try Sissi but this whole thing you made up is false. Mr. Gallo and Ms. Rizzo were just painting a skateboard, nothing else." Jim said as he walked away.

Richard and Lily walked out of their dorm and walked over to the factory. They came down to see Aelita and Yumi talking.

"Oh there they are, hey guys." Aelita said. Then they heard Richard's cell phone ring, Jeremy was calling Richard.

"Hello?"

"Hey Richard I have a solution to all our problems, what we need to do is activate a tower, once we do that you guys need to get into it so Aelita can run a demixer program, it should switch your genders back up."

"That's great, so we shall set off and get a tower under our control." Richard, Lily and Yumi walked down to the pods.

Once they got on Lyoko they looked around. They were in the Ice sector. "I see a tower, come on guys." Yumi said. The three ran until they reached the tower.

"Well that was easy." Richard said as Lily went into the tower to activate it.

"I know I thought X.A.N.A would at least have some kind of trap waiting for us."

Once Lily was done Richard got into the tower as well. Just then a mega tank showed up and fired at Yumi. Yumi dodged and threw a fan into its eye. Another one showed up to shoot the tower instead of her.

"Yumi protect the tower, if it gets destroyed we might lose more than just the tower."

"Alright Aelita I will." Yumi said as she threw another fan at the mega tank. It closed its armor and rolled back. Yumi jumped down to pursue the mega tank, wrong move. The mega tank then rolled forward full force towards the tower.

Yumi rolled out of the way and the mega tank rolled into the tower.

"Huh, whoops."

"Yumi what happened?"

"A mega tank just rolled into the tower, literally into it rolled inside of the tower."

"Oh no, I hope Lily and Richard are fine."

"Yea Aelita don't worry we are, oh thank god it's good to have my actual body back." Lily said as she and Richard walked out of the tower.

"So I guess that's that?" Richard asked.

But at that moment they heard a tremendous roar.

"What the heck was that?" Lily asked.

"That's not a good sign that what that is." Yumi said at that moment a giant monster climbed onto the ground. William appeared next to it.

"Um Aelita, Yumi, do either of you know what the hell that thing is?" Richard asked.

"It's called the Kolossus."

Lily looked up at it in shock.

"Guys the core of Lyoko is also being attacked." Aelita said.

"Wow we must have pissed off X.A.N.A. I will go to the core, you two hold off William, and try to kill the Kolossus." Richard said as he ran off.

"I'll take on William."

"Okay I will go for the Kolossus, but give me a shout if you need help Lily." William ran forward as Lily pulled out one of her pistols.

Once William got close enough he swung his blade at Lily. Lily jumped back and shot a bullet at his blade. It bounced off and hit William in the face.

She pulled out her Thompson and unloaded on him. William ran forward while Lily kept firing, one bullet shot him in the leg.

"Alright, now all I need to do is not die and let the poison kick in." Lily said as she dodged his sword again.

Meanwhile with the Kolossus Yumi threw her fan at its head. It hit right under the eye and flew back to her.

"Okay, no good, I suppose I should start climbing this thing so I can get a closer shot at the eye." Yumi then had to roll out of the way as the Kolossus's foot landed where she was just standing.

Meanwhile at sector five Richard passed the gauntlet and ran out into the outside of the sphere.

"Okay Richard I will give you your motorcycle now." Richard saw a manta ray flying towards him.

"I don't think I need it Aelita."

"What, but Richard you need a ride to get into the core."

"I know." Richard said as a manta floated down next to him.

"I just have a different from of transportation, good to see you manta ol' buddy." Richard said as he jumped onto the manta ray. They flew down into the core of Lyoko.

"Huh, Aelita are you sure it's under attack?"

"Yes Richard I am sure, I got an alert that one monster was attacking the core."

"Well I don't see anyone here." At that moment a blue armored Krab showed up.

"Hold on Richard, this one is different somehow. I think the armor makes it so its armored portions won't take any damage." Aelita said.

"Well it isn't protected on its head." At that moment the Krab shot a giant beam of energy.

"Wow that was like a laser blast!" Richard shouted as he dodged the blast.

"Come on Manta let's do this." Richard flew down and started flying around the Krab. The Krab continued to shoot the core of Lyoko.

"Richard hurry up I don't think the core can take any more!"

"Okay then, let's go no more fooling around." Richard flew down and started shooting the Krab. He hit the Krab and it devirtualized

"Okay there we go, is that it?" Richard asked.

"From what I see yes, I only got a warning that one thing was attacking, but I would be careful there might be more of those Krabs around. If there truly isn't anything left here then you should go back to help the others."

Meanwhile back at the Ice sector Lily had devirtualized William.

"There we go, now we are even. Yumi how is it going on your side?" Lily turned to her left to see Yumi trying to climb the Kolossus.

"Lily, Yumi is aiming for the monsters head, to stop this thing you have to also hit the huge eye on its blade." Aelita said.

"Okay then I will aim for the blade." Lily started to climb up to a cliff. Once she got up there she pulled out her Thompson and aimed at the blades eye. She started to fire but the Kolossus swung its blade up. Lily looked up to see the blade was aimed towards her.

"Oh crap!" She shouted as she jumped off the cliff. The Kolossus hit the cliff and Lily continued to fire at the blade until she hit the eye. She landed hard onto the ground and as she was getting up the Kolossus fell down.

"Lily it's up to you now, the Kolossus just landed on Yumi."

"Okay Aelita, why is it not moving?"

"It's paralyzed get rid of it while you have the chance." Lily got up to see a few blocks standing in front of her. They started firing and Lily had to run away. Once she hid behind a boulder she looked back.

"Aelita how much longer do I have until the Kolossus moves again?"

"I have no idea. Nothing here on my screen tells me that." The blocks walked up to the boulder.

"Lily watch out the blocks are right at the other side of the boulder you're hiding behind."

"Okay Aelita I will." Lily pulled out both her pistols. A block walked out to her left, she shot its eye with her left pistol. The two others walk by the right and Lily shot them with her right pistol.

"Okay there we go." Lily ran out from behind the boulder to see the Kolossus get back up.

"Oh crap, Aelita how should I get rid of this?"

"You need to shot its head now."

"That should not be too difficult." Lily said as she started shooting her pistols at its eye. However several mantas flew in the way and took the hits for it. Lily kept firing until the Kolossus was right in front of her.

"Huh, this is problematic." Lily said as a manta flew towards her.

"Jump on!" She heard someone say. She turned around to see Richard floating on top of his manta.

"Hey I thought you were at the core." Lily said as she got on.

"I was, but Aelita told me that I would be better off helping you, nothing was attacking the core anyways." Richard flew up to the head.

"Okay Lily, time for his curtain to fall." Lily shot the Kolossus in the eye. The Kolossus fell and didn't move again.

"Okay there we go, that was tiring."

"I'm bringing you guys back now." Aelita and Yumi ran down to see Richard step out of his pod, he caught Lily as she fell out of her pod. They both looked at each other, then there was a pause.

"You know it's good to be back in my actual body." Lily finally said.

"I agree, it's going to be nice to act like myself in public again." Richard said.

"Hey guys my mom invited you three to dinner over my house tonight, do you want to come over?" Yumi asked the three. They all said yes and they got out of the factory.


	13. The Parking Problem

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

A/N- We learn more about Lily and Richard's home.

* * *

Chapter 13: The parking problem

"Ah Yumi your home, and these must be your friends, come on in." Yumi's mother says as Yumi, Aelita, Lily, and Richard walked into Yumi's house. The four walked into Yumi's room.

"Hey nice room." Richard said as Yumi closed the door.

"Who are these people?" A little kid asked as he appeared from behind Yumi's desk.

"Hiroki what are you doing in my room?" Yumi asked. Hiroki looked over to see Richard.

"Who is this Yumi? Is his name Ulrich 2.0 or something?" Hiroki started laughing until he saw Lily. He immediately stopped laughing and stared at her.

"What's wrong Hiroki? Did your brain stop functioning as usual?" Yumi asked.

"I think he likes Lily." Aelita said laughing. Lily thought about what Aelita said for a moment, then realized something. She walked over to Hiroki.

"Hey Hiroki, don't you think that sneaking into your sisters room is kind of mean? It would be nice if you would not do that, you know?" Lily asked nicely.

"Uh yeah your right, this was mean of me, I will just go now." Hiroki said as he ran out.

"Well I never tried that before." Yumi said.

"What asking him to leave?"

"No, asking him nicely."

"Oh well, I just felt like it would get him out faster."

"Well thanks for that."

"Hey Yumi, tell your friends its dinner time!" Her mother shouted.

Once everyone got to the dinner table they all sat down.

"Oh cool, chop sticks." Lily said as she picked them up.

"Do you even know how to use those Lily?" Richard asked her.

"Yes, Joann taught us remember?"

"Oh I know she taught me and Jackson, I just forgot that you were with us."

"So Richard, Lily, we heard from Yumi that you two are transfers to Kadic." Yumi's mom said.

"Yes we have been in school here for a month." Lily said.

"Where did you guys come from?"

"We came from Italy."

"So what was life like back there?"

"You know you guys never really said what life was like back at your home." Yumi said.

"You guys never asked, but either way me and Richard had a group of friends we would hang out with. First we had Jackson. He was a smart mouth, but he was cool. Our second friend was Gino. He was basically like Jeremy. He is very smart and uses computers, coding, and logic unlike Jackson, who likes to think less. Third was Joann, she is the care free one who did not really care about much other than having fun. Fourth was Doug, he was smart and respectable, honestly he reminds me somewhat of Richie. Fifth was Jen, she was kind of shy and cautious about stuff, though Joann was helping her be less shy. And finally is Henrietta, nothing can be said about her unless I talk about something stupid she's done. Basically Henrietta is extremely random, but sometimes manages to be so dumb that she turns smart."

"How does that happen?"

"Honestly I cannot explain it anymore to you then to just say Henrietta is her own brand of, uh, smart."

Once everyone was finished Yumi's mom started cleaning the table. The four walked back up to Yumi's room. Lily sat down next to Yumi's window as the others sat down on the floor.

"Hey look its domo." Richard said to Lily, pointing at the domo. Lily however was looking at the street. The lights were flickering.

"Hey, Lily are you with us?" Richard asked.

"Uh? Oh yeah, I am Richard."

"What's up Lily? You have been staring out of that window for two minutes without saying a word. That's unlike you."

"Yeah, guys check this out." The others walked over to see the lights flicking.

"Babe those are just lights malfunctioning." Richard said.

"You would think, but is it just a coincidence that all of the lights within eye sight is malfunctioning? Also the fact that they all flicker at the same time?" The others watched the lights. Lily was right, for some reason the lights were blinking all at the same time.

"This is totally a X.A.N.A attack. I wonder what he is planning this time?" Lily asked.

"Hey my dad is coming home." Yumi said. Her dad drove the car to the house, but for some reason he could not stop the car. He honked his horn to try and warn his family that something was wrong.

"Hey I wonder what's going on?" Lily asked. Opening the window and poking her head out the window.

Just at that moment Yumi's father crashed into the house right under Yumi's room.

Lily lost balance due to the cars crash and then fell out of the window. She screamed as she landed onto the car.

"Aw shit, what just happened!?" Yumi shouted.

"I don't know but I don't think what happened is most important, we should go find out if they are okay." Aelita said.

"Lily!" Richard shouted as he ran out to see that the car had slammed into the house, it took out half of Yumi's living room. He saw a man who he assumed was Yumi's father get out of the car.

"Hey what just happened dad?" Yumi asked as she and Aelita ran out.

"The brakes on the car broke. I couldn't control the car it was like it had a mind of its own." Richard climbed up to pick Lily up.

"She's out cold." Richard said.

"I am so sorry about your friend Yumi."

"No dad it's okay, you should go tell mom what happened." Yumi said. Her father ran into the house.

"So X.A.N.A is destroying car brakes huh?" Richard asked.

"We should try to shut the lights down that's how X.A.N.A is getting his power." Aelita says.

"But how should we do that Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"I have an idea, I will go there and try to find a way to turn it off, you three need to go and shut off the activated tower."

"Okay then Richard, good luck." Yumi said as Richard got Lily onto a piggy back position on Yumi's back.

"Okay, let's go." Yumi said to Aelita as Richard sprinted off to the power plant.

Once Richard finally got to the power plant he saw several police officers around it.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked one of them.

"This power generator has gone crazy! We don't know how but it seems that the gate to the power plant is offline." At that moment they heard someone honk their horn at them.

They looked to see a car flying towards them. The police jumped out of the way, but Richard had an idea.

He waited until the car was almost right in front of him, then he rolled out of the way. The car slammed the gate down. He ran in before the police noticed.

Meanwhile at the factory Yumi and Aelita ran into the lab. Aelita ran to the computer.

"Okay it looks like the tower is in the forest sector, but for some reason there is two activated, not one."

"That's no problem I mean we can just go deactivate one and then deactivate the other." Yumi said.

"Yes of course, okay Yumi put Lily into one of the virtualization chambers." Yumi went down to the virtualization chambers and put Lily into one, she walked into another one and Aelita walked down and got into the last one.

Once on Lyoko Lily finally woke up.

"Hm, it's either I'm crazy, or I'm in Lyoko right now."

"No you are not crazy, I would explain but we have two towers to deactivate." Yumi says.

"Oh, okay." Lily got up and started running with the two.

"So what is happening?"

"Basically right now all cars are in control of X.A.N.A."

"That's not good, where is Richard?" "He said he was going to try to stop the power plant from being under X.A.N.A's control."

"Well good luck to him." Lily said as they stopped at a pathway. There were three pathways.

"Okay I'll take the middle, Aelita you take the left, Yumi you take right." Aelita and Yumi agreed.

Yumi ran down to see a tower in her pathway. It was guarded by three blocks.

She hid behind a rock so they didn't see her.

Aelita continued running down a long spiral pathway until she finally saw a tower, guarded by two Tarantulas. She shot an energy field at one of them. It hit and the Tarantula devirtualized. The second noticed Aelita and started firing at her.

Aelita hid behind a rock that was right next to her. The Tarantula continued shooting at the rock. Aelita formed two energy fields, waiting for the Tarantula to break the rock. But she heard the Tarantula get devirtualized.

She looked up to see Lily waving down to her. Lily continued to run shortly after because she was being chased by two Krabs. She kept running until she ran up to a dead end.

"Crap." Lily pulled out her Thompson and unloaded on the Krabs until one of them impaled her with its claw leg.

Once she got out she walked up to the computer and put on Jeremy's headset.

"Sorry guys I got devirtualized, I am going to find out how Richard's doing."

"Okay then Lily, but be careful." Yumi said.

"Okay Yumi, good luck guys." Lily ran out to the outside of the factory. She didn't know where the power plant was, but she saw that a bunch of sparks where flying out of a certain area of the city so she ran that way.

While she was running she saw several cars crashing into buildings, other cars, and telephone poles. She was relieved when she saw that no one died, or at least she thought no one died anyways.

Meanwhile in Lyoko Aelita deactivated the first tower.

"It seems I have to deactivate the second tower two minutes after the first one, which should be no problem though." Aelita says as she activated her bracelet. She got wings and she flew off.

She saw Yumi fighting two blocks and shot an energy field at one of them. Yumi threw her fan at the other one and they met in front of the tower.

"Okay Aelita, do your stuff." Yumi said. Aelita ran into the tower, but soon backed out as William walked out.

"God do you ever give up?" Yumi asked him.

"There's no time Yumi we need to deactivate that tower now." Aelita shot an energy field at William, who blocked it.

"There will be no such actions." William said as he readied his sword.

"Just wait and see." Yumi said as she threw one of her fans at William.

Meanwhile at the power plant Lily saw a few policemen outside of the gate.

"Ma'am we ask if you stay back from the situation right now."

"No way my boyfriend is in there." The policemen looked at each other.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but it is too dangerous for a civilian to be in there."

"Believe me I know." Lily said before running into the power plant. She kept running until she saw Richard trying to destroy a huge generator.

"Lily stay back!" Richard shouted as he hit it with a wooden plank. It broke but then a cord came out and hit Richard in the face he flew into a wall, but soon got up, stumbling a bit.

"Ha, is that the, is that the best you got X.A.N.A?" Richard asked, trying to catch his breath. Another cord tripped him and he fell over. Lily looked around until she saw a magnet.

"Hm, I wonder if I use this could I channel the electric pull into the magnet, thus rendering the cords incapable of movement." Lily run forward in front of Richard and pointed the magnet at the generator. The cords stuck onto the magnet like she expected, but the cords instead were connected, making them all into one more powerful cord. Lily looked down to see that Richard was passed out.

"Oh come on first me and now you?" Lily asked him. The cord swung sideways and Lily barely ducked in time.

"Ma'am you need to step back!" She heard the policemen shout. Lily dodged the cords again, but then had a different idea. She got a wooden plank and knocked the magnet off of the cords. The cords broke free.

"Okay, now let's see if this works." Lily ran towards the generator. Once she was right in front of the generator she pointed the magnet at it. The generator started to spark and some strange black mist came out of the generator. It flew over to one of the police men.

"What happened?" Another policeman asked.

"Well technology tends to go haywire when a magnet is close to it. It messes with their programming and structure. Seeing as what was controlling the generator is a program a magnet will mess it up almost instantly." At that moment the other Policeman had picked up the two others and threw them side.

"What the heck?" Lily asked. The police man jumped into the air and drop kicked Lily, she fell down but managed to kick him back. Lily got out from under the man but found him kicking her in the face. She fell over and got back up, she started to back away.

"Owwww, what did you just wake up on the wicked wrong side of the bed or something?" She asked as she continued to dodge his punches. She looked closer to realize that the man had the eye of X.A.N.A instead of a normal iris, like Ulrich did before in Lyoko.

"Oh, so you have been possessed by X.A.N.A huh? No problem I just need the magnet and-." Before Lily could finish her sentence she looked over at the generator to see that the magnet had disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Lily asked. She continued looking until she felt the generator give her an extremely painful shock. She screamed and fell down. The policeman walked forward, until X.A.N.A got pulled out of him by the magnet again.

"Come on X.A.N.A, didn't anyone ever tell you it's wrong to hurt girls?" Richard asked as he saw the black mist float away. He watched as it floated to what seemed to be the other side of the power plant.

"X.A.N.A must be running. You're not running from me X.A.N.A!" Richard shouted.

"Okay Aelita now that we got rid of William you can deactivate the towers." Yumi said as Aelita ran into the tower.

"Okay, but I have to ask, do you know which button makes you return to the past?"

Meanwhile Richard was sprinting, Lily on his back. Richard ran until he saw the black mist floating into the backup generators.

"With those X.A.N.A could cause a total blackout in the whole city. That includes the factory." Lily said.

"Wait does that mean that all of Lyoko would be destroyed?" Richard asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, I would say that based on what I know there is a fifty percent change that it could be deleted, but that also means that X.A.N.A would have power over one entire city, and we couldn't use the pods to stop him."

"Not for long." Richard said as he pulled out the magnet and ran towards the backup generator. In the blink of an eye the town went pitch black and Richard couldn't see anything, other than a bright flash of light that appeared out of nowhere.

"Towers deactivated." Aelita said.

"Return to the past now!" Yumi shouted as she pressed the button, the past was being restored just before the factory it self lost power.

"Ah Yumi your home, and these must be your friends, come on in." Yumi's mom said as the four walked in.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Lily whispered as the four waited in front of Yumi's bedroom door.

"Well I mean it would be better seeing as he apparently likes you."

"Well, okay if you say so." Lily walked into Yumi's room.

"Hey nice place you have here Yumi." Richard said from outside the room.

"Yumi who are these people?" Hiroki asked as he walked out, but he soon realized that only Lily was in the room.

"Uh hi there, you must be Yumi's little brother Hiroki." Lily said.

"You know me?" Hiroki asked.

"Well your sister talks about you, and how she doesn't appreciate you sneaking into her room like this." Hiroki just stood there, stunned.

"She always tells us that it bothers her because she can't get any privacy even in her own room. It makes me feel bad for her you know? Well, I better leave you to uh, whatever you were doing." Lily walked out of the room down the hall. The three others were sitting, talking.

"So did it work?" Yumi asked Lily.

"Just give him a minute or two." Lily said. Sure enough a minute later Hiroki walked down.

"Sorry Yumi." Hiroki said before walking down stairs.

"Wow, he never says sorry about things like this." Yumi was astonished.

"Again Lily, you've truly outdone yourself." Richard said.

"It was nothing really, as long as my friends are happy I'm happy." Lily says as the four walked back into Yumi's room.


	14. The Rescue Mission

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

A/N- William is coming back to the real world, how is XANA going to react to this attempt?

A/N- Oh yeah the enemies exploding, dieing, and devirutalizing all mean the same thing, I'm not to sure what to call it so sometimes I switch up the words.

* * *

Chapter 14: The rescue mission

It was Monday morning and the school was as quiet as ever. Inside Richard and Lily's dorm Richard walked in as Lily woke up.

"Hey there Lily, are we doing anything at the factory today?" Richard asked as Lily sat up.

"Um I don't think so, or at least unless X.A.N.A is doing anything to Lyoko. Today I just want to relax."

"I agree, we have been working hard on Lyoko, vacations are meant for relaxing." Richard said as he looked out into the hallway. He saw Sissi quickly turn around and walk down the stairs.

"Why is Sissi always watching us?" Richard asked as he closed the door.

"She thinks we are doing strange things because we are friends with Ulrich."

"Yes we are doing extremely crazy things by just sitting down and talking in our dorm room."

"I think she is angry with me, she likes Ulrich and is mad that I was talking to him by myself. So I think she is just trying to see what I am doing."

"No no that can't be right, she seems to be following me a lot to."

"I don't know Richard, maybe she likes you as well?" Lily laughed as she said it.

"Hm, maybe she does, but either way I just wish she would leave us alone."

"Ha, like that would happen."

"Aw well, I was going to the doughnut shop, want me to get you something?"

"I can go with you."

"You said you wanted to relax."

"Alright, get me something you think I would like."

"Alright then Lily I will see you in a bit."

Meanwhile back in Aelita's room she was on the phone with Jeremy.

"But Jeremy Lily and Richard don't know much about the digital sea. If we went right now and they had to fight I fear that they might mess up."

"But Aelita we won't know unless we try."

"I just think we should at least wait until everyone is together again, we can check out the new place then."

"Yes of course, I wonder that it could possibly be though."

"It could be another replica, remember there are quite a few of them."

"I was thinking that, but it could also be a whole new sector, like the graveyard sector we found before."

"It seems strange that X.A.N.A would be creating new sectors that we could easily take and control." "Maybe it isn't X.A.N.A."

"Well who else to be making them?"

"Well you know that sectors give whoever owns it a massive power boost in Lyoko right?"

"Yes of course."

"Well think about it, the fact that we can simply take them and connect them to Lyoko putting them onto our hands proves that X.A.N.A is not creating them and leaving them be and not making a Lyoko of his own. Who is actually creating the new sectors? Franz Hopper that's who."

"Oh I see, daddy is creating these new sectors so we can gain more power to match X.A.N.A's gain on us when we return to the past."

"Exactly, which means when I get back we can get this other new sector, then I could probably give you guys new weapon upgrades and stuff."

"Alright, so is there anything that you need me and the others to do on Lyoko today?"

"Yes actually, I have a program in the computer, it is for freeing William. I need you guys to activate a tower or two. Once you do that you need to go to sector five, so you can run the program. After that all you have to do is find William and devirtualize him, he should show up back at the factory after."

"Alright then, I will go get Lily and Richard to help me." Aelita said, then she hung up. She walked out of her dorm to Richard and Lily's dorm.

"Hey Aelita what's up?" Richard asked.

"Hey Richard, there is something I need to tell you and Lily."

"Okay, come on in." Aelita walked in to see Lily was still in her nightgown, eating a doughnut.

"So what is it that you needed to tell us?" Richard asked.

"Well you remember William right?"

"Yes the kid that is working for X.A.N.A."

"Well X.A.N.A is basically mind controlling him. Jeremy has created a program that will get him out of X.A.N.A's control, we need to go to Lyoko A.S.A.P so we can get him out of X.A.N.A's control."

"Okay, we should go right now." Lily said as she got out of her bed. The three ran off to the factory.

"Okay Aelita what do we need to do now?" Richard asked. "You two go to Lyoko, I need to stay here for a bit. I'll send you to the mountain sector, when you get there you guys need to get a tower under our control."

"Okay we will go there now." Once they got to the mountain sector they started to run off towards a tower that they saw.

"Okay, so X.A.N.A will try to stop us, we should be on our guard to make sure he doesn't get the upper hand." Lily said. The two ran up until they got to a platform to see the tower was farther away than they thought, there was also no floor for them to run to the tower.

"Hey Aelita we need our rides." Richard said.

"Okay I'm sending them now. You guys should also watch out, there are a few blocks directly in front of you."

"But I don't see them." At that moment one climbed up from the edge to the cliff and shot at Richard. Lily shot it in the eye. It devirtualized as Lily walked over to the edge to look down.

There was five blocks on the side of the cliff. They all fired and Lily rolled back.

"They are on the side of the cliff."

"How can they do that?"

"I have no idea they must be like spiders and can climb walls and ceilings."

"Well they are on the side of the cliff so I am no use right now."

"Don't worry I can handle this." Lily said as she pulled out her Thompson and walked back over to the cliff, she pointed the gun down to the cliffs bottom and started firing like crazy.

"Did I get them all Aelita?"

"Yes, I am virtualizing your vehicles right now as well." Once their vehicles showed up Lily and Richard flew off towards the tower.

"Okay is there any other enemies we should worry about Aelita?" Lily asked.

"Not from what I see, you should be able to go into the tower with ease." Lily looked at the tower to see nothing was there.

"Huh, that's funny, aw well. Okay let's get this over with." Lily said as she landed right next to the tower and ran in. Richard looked down to make sure there were no blocks hiding from them, but noticed something very strange.

"Hey what's going on with the digital sea?" He asked.

"From what I can see it looks like it is flowing to a certain point in the sector, I think X.A.N.A is trying something." Richard continued to look as the digital sea was rising at one direction and sinking in another.

"Okay I just go the tower activated, we should go to sector five now Richard." Lily said as she walked out of the tower. Richard turned around to see a giant tidal wave crashing towards them.

"Lily watch out!" Richard said as he ran towards her. She turned around to see the wave was about to crash into them. Richard however jumped forward and dived right into Lily. They went tumbling into the tower and just barely were able to dodge the wave.

"Okay, I think we should be safe in here." Richard said.

"Aelita do we have enough power to run your program?" Lily asked.

"No I don't. We need to activate another tower."

"Alright, leave that to Richard and I." Lily said as she jumped down into the nothingness. Richard followed and soon enough they got out of the other tower to see they were in the Desert Sector.

"Alright, this was simple enough." Lily floated up to the top and activated the tower.

"I still don't have enough, Jeremy must have under calculated this programs power."

"No worries Aelita we'll just run out and find another one." Lily said as she and Richard walked out of the tower.

"Okay this one shouldn't be too hard to find right?" Richard said.

"Well I don't think so, I mean there might be one after crossing that cave over there." Lily said, pointing to a cave to their right. They ran into it to see a group made out of 20 Kankrelats.

"Huh, X.A.N.A must have known that we would be here." Richard said.

"Well we don't have time for this we need to save William." Lily said as she pulled out her pistols. Richard started spinning his bow staff to block the enemy's attacks as Lily shot at them all.

Once they were dead Lily and Richard ran off to see a narrow pathway twisting and turning off until it reached the tower.

"Hey this shouldn't be so bad, but I wonder why there is so many different pathways." Lily said.

"Maybe there was a bunch of different ways for us to get to the tower?" Richard asked. He looked around to see a mega tank right above the cave they just ran out of. He looked around the sides to see several blocks virtualizing on some side platforms.

"Hm, Lily I think we should start running." Richard said.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Lily said as they both started running. The Mega Tank fired a laser wave at them before rolling down onto the pathway and started chasing them.

Lily and Richard kept running until they got to a part of the pathway what was basically a corkscrew. The Mega Tank rolled over it, only for it to roll off and fall down into the digital sea.

"Well there goes that mega tank." Lily said. Another Mega Tank appeared on one of the other pathways and rolled down it until both pathways connected and the mega tank was rolling in front of them. It stopped rolling right as Richard ran into it.

"I see what X.A.N.A is doing." Lily said as another Mega Tank rolled up to the opposite side of the pathway, blocking both ways of escape.

"Hm, how are we going to get out of this one?" Richard asked. The Mega Tanks started rolling away.

"What are they doing?" Richard asked.

"Richard they are about to ram into us, squashing us between them."

"What should we do?"

"Can I see your bow staff for a second?" Richard gave Lily his bow staff. The two Mega Tanks rolled towards Lily and Richard.

"If I'm correct then this should stop them from ramming into us, of course we could be unlucky and the bow staff could brake on us but, I'll give it a shot anyways." Lily held the bow staff sideways.

"Richard stand behind me." Richard stood behind her as the two mega tanks ran into the bow staff. They bounced off as the bow staff did not break.

Lily gave Richard back his bow staff as she jumped over one of the mega tanks.

"Come on Richard let's go." Richard jumped over as well and they continued running with two mega tanks behind them.

"Why didn't we just do that in the first place?" Richard asked as they ran up to the tower.

"I was curious if that was going to work or not, now I am going to activate this tower, you have fun with these mega tanks." Lily said as she walked into the tower. The two mega tanks rolled up to Richard.

They both opened their armor as Richard ran in the middle of them. He jumped backwards as they both fired a laser wave into each others eye logos.

"To easy." Richard said the the two devirtualized. But at that moment William showed up.

"Well I found William, what should I do?" Richard asked.

"Stall him, we still need to get to sector five." Aelita said.

"I just activated this tower, I will go to sector five, Richard you should hold off William while I am gone okay?" Lily asked as she walked out of the tower.

"Yeah that's fine, but make it quick." Richard said as William tried hitting him with his sword. Lily's overboard appeared and she flew off to the edge of the sector.

Aelita was watching, but she heard the elevator open. She looked back to see Yumi walk in.

"Hey Aelita, what's going on?" Yumi asked as she walked in.

"I am sending Lily to sector five, we are going to save William. Richard is stalling him right now."

"Should I help him?"

"No I think he is good right now, but Lily could use some help, seeing as she is going to sector five."

"Okay, I am going to the virtualization chamber now." Once she got to sector five she saw Lily being transported to the sector.

"Oh, hey there Yumi what's up?"

"Aelita sent me to help you."

"Well that is nice of her, let's go." Lily said as she started running down a pathway.

Once they got to the room they saw some strange cage dangling from the ceiling. Lily looked down to see a platform. Some creepers appeared on the other side where the switch is.

"Hey Yumi, I think we need to get something to weigh this cage down, if my guess is correct it should lift the bridge."

"Okay then, lucky for us I can levitate them." Yumi made one of the creeps float up to the cage. She dropped it and the bridge lifted up somewhat.

"Hey I was right, keep doing that. I will get rid of the other ones." Lily pulled out her pistols and started shooting them.

"Be quick Yumi you guys only have three minutes." Aelita says.

Yumi continued to lift creepers into the cage until the bridge showed up. Lily ran over and pressed the button. Another corridor appeared, Yumi and Lily ran through it. They ran in to see that there was no button in their sight.

"Hey Aelita where is the button?" Lily asked.

"There doesn't seem to be one, I don't see one on my screen."

"Hold on, that can't be right, illuminate." Lily looked up to see a button on the ceiling, there was a few blocks (not enemy blocks) leading up to it.

"Hey I see it." Lily said and ran over to the blocks.

"Okay so what should we do?" Yumi asked as she ran over.

"Well we need to climb up there to hit the button." Lily said as she tried to climb up the blocks, she wasn't doing well at it.

"Here Lily, let me." Yumi started flipping and climbing up the blocks.

"Nice going Yumi, I wish I could do that." Lily said as Yumi got down after pressing the button.

"It isn't that hard actually, I could show you sometime if you want me to." Yumi said as they continued to run through the corridors until they got out into a giant room.

"I see the button, it's down there." Lily said, point down to a platform guarded by creepers.

"That's funny, I see a button up there." Yumi pointed up to another button.

"I'll go for the bottom one, seems like the one I would be best at." Lily said.

"Yeah the top one has a lot of climbing to it." Yumi said as they both ran to their buttons.

Yumi threw her fans at some creepers before she started climbing. Lily ran down and started shooting every enemy she saw. Yumi got up to her button, but a creeper was up there with her. It shot her shoulder with a laser, but she devirtualized him with her fans.

"Okay Lily I pressed my button!" Yumi said as she was climbing down the blocks.

"Okay, hold on I am almost to mine!" Lily continued running until she got to the button platform. She pressed the button, but two creepers showed up and shot at her. They both hit but Lily shot both of them back.

Meanwhile back at the desert sector Richard was blocking William's huge sword with his bow staff.

"You're not wining this time X.A.N.A." Richard said.

"And what is stopping me?"

"You think I will tell? You'll just see soon enough."

Lily and Yumi ran out of the Gauntlet.

"Okay Aelita, we are ready for your program to launch." Lily said.

"Okay, I am launching it right now, you guys should help Richard out, I will send you some vehicles right now." Lily looked to see a manta ray fly up, but it wasn't firing.

"I don't think we will need a vehicle right now, or really ever at sector five." Lily said as she ran up to the manta ray.

"Lily watch out, those are enemies remember?" Yumi called over to her.

"Don't worry Yumi I know what I am doing!"

Richard continued to block William's sword as he slowly backed away. He eventually threw a shuriken at William, but William blocked it. Richard swiped forward, William ducked, Richard then slammed his bow staff into the ground, aiming for William's head. William blocked it but then he got shot with a laser blast.

"What the hell? That laser was red not light blue, that was not Lily." Richard said. "Yahoo!" Richard heard Lily shout and saw Yumi's fans flew towards William, one of the fans hit before he disappeared into smoke.

"Hey Richard." Lily said as the manta ray flew down next to him.

"Wow, this manta sure is loyal to us, we should nick name it so it can become one of us." Richard said as Yumi jumped off and charged towards William.

"We should it the falcon." Lily said as Yumi threw her fans at William.

"That's a good name Lily, much better than my nick name, the Lyoko Manta Warrior." William blocked Yumi's fans, then he tried to stab Yumi with his sword.

"Aw come on Richard your idea wasn't a bad one."

"Kind of unoriginal though, I only had so much time to think about it though."

"Hey guys I could use a little help here!"

"Hold on a second Yumi! We are trying to think of a good nick name for our little manta buddy here! Oh I know, how about the Vulture?"

"Oh I see what you did there, that is indeed a good name, okay! The vulture it is."

"Great! Now we needed to go help Yumi." "Right, let's go!" Richard and Lily both ran off to help Yumi.

"Face it Yumi, you can't stop me or X.A.N.A from what we are doing. And now, you are devirtualized." William said as he pulled up his sword.

"Nope!" Richard shouted as he slammed into William.

"This is it, William." Lily said as she shot at his head. But he smoked and threw Richard into the way.

"Oh crap, uh, whoops." Lily said as Richard devirtualized.

"Now it is just you and me Lily." William said as he devirtualized Yumi.

"You are putting up quite the fight aren't you William?"

"Enough small talk, attack!" William ran forward but Lily shot him in the leg with her Thompson. She dropped it and pulled out her pistols.

She managed to get one shot in before William devirtualized her as well. He devirtualized soon after because of the poison.

"Here we go, I gotcha." Richard said as he caught Lily, who collapsed out of the virtualization chamber.

"How come Lily always passes out? I mean the rest of us only fall down but she legit passes out for like a minute." Yumi says as Richard picked Lily up.

"Lily is in a very frail state of body, as in to say she is psychically weak. That being said the coming back from Lyoko part always takes a whole lot out of her." They looked to see another pod open, smoke came out of it, but from what they saw, there was no one in it.

Once the smoke was gone they saw William get up from the chamber.

"Well how did it go? Did I beat that jellyfish like monster?" He asked.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, but I don't think so." Richard said.

"Who are you two?"

"My name is Richard, and she's Lily. We are friends of Yumi's, Aelita's, Jeremy's, Odd's, and Ulrich's."

"Come on guys we should go tell Aelita that it worked." Yumi said as she climbed up the latter.

"Where are the others?" William asked.

Richard sighed as Lily started to wake up and says.

"You have apparently a lot to learn William, a lot to learn."


	15. Some Minor Malfunctions

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

A/N- Oh no! Something happens to Lily!

* * *

Chapter 15: Some "minor" malfunctions

"William? What do you want?" Richard said as he opened his dorms room.

"Hey, do you know why Aelita and Yumi are annoyed with me?"

"I'm guessing because of the whole you getting possessed by X.A.N.A thing." Richard looked over to see that Lily's bed was empty, there was a note on it, he read it.

"Richard just letting you know I am at the factory right now."

"Wait what do you mean by possessed?" William asked.

"X.A.N.A took control of you, don't tell me you didn't know that."

"No I didn't what the hell happened?"

"I have no idea what you did before me and Lily joined in at Lyoko, but what I do know is that you almost killed her."

"But Jeremy said if we lose our life points we devirtualize."

"Yeah you got it right he wasn't lying to you, but you didn't devirtualize her. You threw her into the digital sea. If it wasn't for Franz Hopper saving her life she would have been permanently dead to. Now if you excuse me I am going to go to the factory." Richard said as he walked out of the dorm and closed the door.

"Hold on I'll go with you." William said as he ran up to walked next to Richard.

"Oh alright, I'll see if Lily's okay with it." Richard called Lily.

"Hey Richard, what's up?"

"I am going to the factory to join you, but William wants to join me."

"Oh, well we ready can't stop him unless we force him out. But we really shouldn't do that. That might cause a fight, and doing that is kind of mean. Okay fine he can accompany us."

"Okay Lily, see you soon. Okay then William you can join us." Once they got to the factory Richard walked up to the computer chair where Lily was sitting.

"What are you doing Lily?" Richard asked.

"Well I was thinking recently, I already have two pistols for fast firing, so why would I need an automatic weapon? I just can't decide over a sniper rifle, or a shotgun."

"I personally say shotgun, but if you don't like using that you can always just use change to the sniper rifle."

"Okay then, shotgun it is."

"Is there anything else you were doing here?"

"Well I was going to test out my new gun, wanna come with?"

"Yeah sure, I wouldn't mind crushing some Krab skulls."

"Can I go with you two? I also have a score to settle with X.A.N.A." William said.

"Um, yeah, William, you see the thing is that, seeing as you got possessed by X.A.N.A before he could easily just do the same again. And after working our butts off, I don't want to have to rescue you again." Richard said.

"No worries I can handle myself."

"You clearly didn't when you got possessed."

"That was different. I swear to you that I will be able to protect myself." Lily and Richard looked at each other.

"Should he join?" Richard asked.

"Uh, well I mean if he really wants to he can I guess."

"Alright then, William you can join us, but on one condition. You have to stay with me and Richard, and follow our orders, okay?"

"Yeah okay fine, let's go."

"Which sector do you want to go to Richard?" Lily asked.

"Hm, we haven't been to the graveyard sector in a while."

"That place creeps me out, the thought of our enemies coming back to life to fight for a second time kind of bothers me a little."

"Okay then, should we go to a different one?"

"No we can still go there if you want to." Once they got to the graveyard sector the three started running around the place.

"You know other then the monster spawns and the graveyard. I wonder what else is around here?" Lily said.

"Well we can go find out right now." Richard said as he continued running. They ran until they stopped in front of a Church.

"Well what are the odds of finding a church in the graveyard sector?" Lily asked.

"Maybe we should check it out?"

"Okay yeah that sound like a plan, Richard you check out the outside of the church, me and William will check inside. Lily and William walked inside of the church to see a Scyphozoa in front of the alter.

"Crap, William get behind me."

"Why can't I kill it?"

"Just listen to me, you can kill it when the time is right, just stay behind me."

"Alright." Lily pulled out her new shotgun and started firing at the Scyphozoa. It however took her in its grasp. William didn't understand what he was supposed to do, but he saw three tentacles with some strange pink fluid going into it, and decided to cut them. Lily dropped to the floor and the Scyphozoa flew away.

"Okay that's better, now let's go look at the rest of this church." Lily said as she got up.

The two walked down a staircase to see that they were in a basement. There were books, probably bibles. Also there was a door that led to a long tunnel.

"I wonder what's at the end of this tunnel?" Lily asked as she and William walked in.

Richard looked around the outside, but found nothing. He walked into the church to see a door was wide open. He walked down to see that Lily started to look down a tunnel, but there was no sign of William.

"Hey Lily where's William?" Richard asked her. But she ignored him. She started to sprint down the tunnel.

"Wait hold on a second Lily!" Richard shouted as he ran down.

"What's up Richard?" Lily called back, to see that another version of her was running towards her.

She pulled out her shotgun and fired, however her clone was expecting that. The clone slid on the floor and got back up, pulling out her pistols to shot and devirtualize Lily.

Richard ran forward as William devirtualized the clone.

"I wonder where Richard and Lily are." Yumi said as she and Aelita walked into the factory.

"I know it isn't like them to not pick up their phones. But knowing Lily she probably went off to the factory with Richard so we will probably see them right here." Aelita said as they walked into the lab.

"See? Lily just got devirtualized. Wait why is William with them?" Aelita asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe he convinced them to bring him to Lyoko." Yumi said.

"Well what's not the point, we should go get Lily before she falls and hits her head or something." They walked down to see that Lily was on the ground. They looked to see the chamber she got out of was sparking for some reason.

"This can't be good." Yumi said as Aelita walked over to the chamber.

"Hm, this pod is malfunctioning for some reason."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I have no idea, I have to ask Jeremy about this but I think that this chamber needs repairs to it, it might have had one too many virtualizations."

"Okay Jeremy can fix that, but what about Lily?" Yumi and Aelita walked over, Aelita knelt down next to Lily, she heard Lily breathing, but when Aelita checked to hear Lily's heartbeat, she barely heard anything.

"Crap, this is not good, Lily's heartbeat is weak."

"Oh no, I'll call 911."

"I'll get Richard and William out of Lyoko."

"I think this tunnel is an entrance to a cavern maze." Richard said.

"Well what are we waiting for? We should check this out."

"Alright, but stay close." They continued to run until they reached the end.

"Hey I was right, this is a cavern, but is it a maze?" Before they could find out they got devirtualized.

"Crap, what just happened?" Richard asked as he got out of the chamber.

"I don't know, but we are back here in the chambers."

"You two, come up here, and quick!" Aelita said as she opened the trapdoor to the virtualization chambers. Once they got there Aelita was in the elevator.

"Come on let's go." They ran into the elevator with her and she pressed the up button.

"Aelita what's going on?" Richard asked.

"Long story, we need to get out of the Factory right now." The elevator went up and the three ran out to see an ambulance in front of the factory, Yumi was standing in front of it.

"What happened over there?" William asked. Aelita did not respond.

Richard ran up to Yumi to see that Lily was in a stretcher.

"What happened!?" Richard shouted as the ambulance workers carried Lily into the ambulance.

"The chamber she was in was broken. I'm surprised she even came back." Aelita and William walked up to them as the ambulance drove off.

"Did X.A.N.A do this?" Richard asked.

"No, well I don't think so I mean there were no towers activated." Aelita said.

"Then what caused the chamber to brake?"

"I have no idea."

"You didn't do anything, did you William?" Yumi asked.

"No way don't blame me I hardly even know her."

"Well who else did it then? Me and Aelita where hanging out in her dorm, Richard is her boyfriend, so he wouldn't want to do this to her, and X.A.N.A does not have an activated tower. So tell me, who did break the chamber then?"

William thought about it, he didn't do it he knew that much, but Yumi's logic was better than just his word. He couldn't think about who else would do this kind of thing other then X.A.N.A. But he couldn't think of anyone else.

"Come on guys, I called the others, we should go find out if Lily is okay right now." Aelita said. Richard looked at William.

"Come on Richard, you want to see Lily right?" Yumi asked. She and Aelita were already where walking. Richard sighed. He walked off with the others.


	16. Early Reunion

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

A/N- Another new monster type is showed in this chapter, also

* * *

Chapter 16: Early Reunion

"Hey is Lily okay? I got here as soon as I could." Odd said as he and Ulrich walked into Lily's room.

There was a bed she was resting in, there was a small plasma screen TV on the wall, there was also windows on the walls. Jeremy, Richard, Aelita, and Yumi were already in the room.

"The doctor said with rest she should be fine." Richard said as they sat down.

"What is that?" Odd asked, pointing at a machine that was attached to Lily.

"That checks her heartbeat." Jeremy said.

"Who did this anyways?" Ulrich asked.

"We have no idea, but I personally think that William has something to do with it." Richard said.

"Richard it could just be the virtualization machine malfunctioning. I mean those things do malfunction from time to time, I always make sure to fix them whenever I have to time to." Jeremy says.

"Maybe we should fix it right now before anything else happens." Aelita said.

"Alright, we will be back when we are done guys." Jeremy and Aelita walked out of the room.

"You know if this was X.A.N.A's work he has gone too far this time." Odd said.

"It couldn't be him, there were no towers activated when we got there." Yumi said.

"Well the virtualization chambers never did that before without the help of X.A.N.A."

"Odd that could just be because Jeremy is almost always at the lab. He could just fix the chambers when we are not there."

"Hey is Lily alright?" They heard someone ask. They turned around to see William was at the door.

"She would have been if someone didn't mess with the chamber, I wonder who did that?" Richard asked.

"Richard I didn't do anything, why would I want to?"

"How would I know? I don't have your mind I don't know what you're intentions are. I barely even know who you are."

"My intentions were good, I went to Lyoko with you guys and even saved Lily from a Scyphozoa. Anyways I don't know technology so how would I know how to break it?"

"That's not hard actually. All you need to do is pull some wires and cut some others. Destroying technology is way easier then building it." Aelita says.

"I don't remember you saving Lily from a Scyphozoa ever." Richard said.

"I did when we went to that strange looking place with the church."

"Well, when Lily wakes up we will ask her, to see if you are telling the truth."

Meanwhile back at the virtualization chamber Jeremy and Aelita where looking at the chamber that was malfunctioning.

"Huh, what's funny is that this chamber doesn't seem to have anything wrong with it from what I checked so far. Aelita you said X.A.N.A did not have an activated tower right?"

"Yes when I got here there were was no signs of an activated tower."

"Huh, hold on do you think you can start a virtualization process for me?" Aelita went up to the lab and started a virtualization.

Jeremy watched as the chamber started the virtualization process. It went perfectly fine until the end, in the end the chamber started to spark at where the cords were connected.

Once it was done Jeremy checked the cords connected to the chambers. They didn't seem to be damaged at all, none where cut or bent, not even disconnected.

"This is strange. The cords don't seem to have anything wrong with them." Jeremy walked into the chamber to see a few blots were on the ground, which was uneven, indicating that something inside the chamber was wrong.

"Oh I see know, it was inside the chamber itself."

"I wonder if this happened by it's own accord, or if X.A.N.A messed with the chamber." Aelita thought aloud.

"May be he did, but I'm not sure how we could find out."

"I have an idea, but first I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need me to do Aelita?"

"Return to the past."

"Oh I see. If this is indeed X.A.N.A's doing if we return to the past then Lily will be fine."

"That's what I was thinking yes."

"Okay let's do this then." Jeremy climbed upstairs to his computer.

"Return to the past now." Jeremy said as he pressed the return to the past button, but nothing happened.

"What!? Return to the past now!" He kept pressing it, but the button failed to work.

"It seems that I can't use my return to the past button, but how can that be?"

"Is there any X.A.N.A activity right now?"

"Not on Lyoko there is absolutely no X.A.N.A activity."

"Maybe there is something in the replicas?"

"Maybe, but we can't go on Lyoko, one of the chambers is malfunctioning."

"Jeremy we could just not use that chamber to virtualize, and then fix it later."

"Alright, I'll check where the activated tower is."

"Do you think X.A.N.A is going to return to the past several times so he can gain more power like he did before?"

"For our sake I sure hope not."

"I'll call the others right now." Aelita called Yumi.

"Hey Aelita what's up?"

"Me and Jeremy think that X.A.N.A might have activated a tower in one of the replicas. I need you guys to come here just in case that X.A.N.A did do something."

"Okay Aelita we will be right there." Yumi hung up.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked.

"X.A.N.A might have activated a tower in one of the replicas. Aelita wants us to go find out with her."

"I'm going to stay here okay guys? Sorry but I want to stay with Lily." Richard said.

"Don't worry we understand, tell us if Lily wakes up."

"I'll go with you guys." William says.

"Whoa hold on a second William, I think you should stay with Richard, just in case if someone gets possessed, we need more than one person who is fighting fit not in Lyoko."

"Also we don't completely trust you quite yet, bringing you to Lyoko in the beginning was a mistake." Ulrich said as he, Odd and Yumi walked away.

Once they got to the lab they got virtualized and went to Lyoko with Aelita.

"It's nice to be back here again." Odd said.

"Hold on guys, go to the skid there appears to be something in the forest replicas." Once they go to the skid they flew off to the digital sea.

"Hold on guys, there appears to be a monster nearby."

"Only one?" Yumi asks.

"Yes, but this one seems to be much more powerful than the others, you best be careful."

"Okay then Jeremy, releasing the navskids." Aelita said as she released the pods that the others were in, they flew off to see a star like object spinning towards them.

"Watch out it looks like some kind of saw blade." Ulrich said as the three dodged the giant star. It stopped spinning and flew in front of them.

"What is this thing a starfish?" Odd asked.

"I believe so, looks like one, it looks like it has blades on its appendages, you can take them out as well, but it there is no eye on this thing, only on the appendages."

"Maybe it's like the Scyphozoa, all we need to do is take out the tentacles and then it backs away." Aelita says.

"Yeah maybe, but this thing is a fighter, so I don't see why it would work like a Scyphozoa would."

"Who knows, maybe X.A.N.A is trying out some new ideas of his?"

"Guys we should stop stalling right now, if we are not careful I have a feeling that X.A.N.A will be able to take over my computer." Jeremy says.

"Okay, let's kill this thing and then deactivate the tower." Ulrich said as he, Odd and Yumi flew towards the Starfish. The Starfish shot out two of its arms, one at Ulrich and one at Yumi. They both dodged as Odd shot a torpedo at one of the other arms. It blew up as Odd shot another arm.

"Yahoo!" Odd shouted as it exploded and he dodged an arm that the Starfish shot at him. The Starfish started to glow in the middle where its green glowing core was. Ulrich shot off another arm to see that a giant laser blast fired at Odd. He flew out of the way but the laser also almost hit Yumi.

Yumi flew down and shot the remaining arms off of the Starfish. It stopped fighting and floated motionless.

"It's it dead?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea, it's not moving, I would say you guys should get going right now because we need to deactivate a tower."

"Okay Jeremy, we are going to the replica right now."

But then they started to hear some beeping.

"What is that?" Ulrich asked.

"It appears that the starfish is not exactly like the Scyphozoa, if you shoot off all its appendages it will then explode." No sooner did Jeremy say that the starfish started to beep even faster.

"Oh boy, come on let's go!" The group blasted forward as the starfish exploded.

"Man that starfish must have had one explosive personality." Odd remarked.

"I wonder how Richard and William are doing." Jeremy thought. He decided to call Richard.

"Hey Jeremy what's up?"

"The others are getting to the activated tower. I have no idea if the chamber's malfunction was caused by X.A.N.A, or if it was just a simple accident. How is it going on your end?"

"Lily hasn't woken up yet, I wasn't expecting her to. Other than that nothing concerning has happened yet." While he was saying that a black mist came out of the lights and consumed William.

"Alright then, I was just checking."

"Okay Jeremy, see yea." Richard hung up to see William looking at him, the eye of X.A.N.A present on him.

"I hate you Murphy's law." Richard said as William walked towards him.

He punched toward but William ducked, William gave Richard a fierce uppercut to the face, causing Richard to fall onto the floor. He looked up to see William was about to pick Lily up. Richard tripped William before he could get his hands on her.

"Nice try X.A.N.A, but you will not hurt Lily anymore." William got up but Richard was a step ahead of him. Richard ran into William and slammed him out of the room. William however grabbed Richard's neck and threw him into the wall. Richard fell down but got up as William walked back into the room.

Richard ran in and grabbed William from behind, he grabbed William by the waist and threw him out of the room again.

"Why does X.A.N.A want to target Lily?" Richard asked himself as William got back up. William ran forward and kicked towards Richard, but Richard stepped out of the way. William slammed into a wall but quickly spun over right next to Lily's bed. Richard picked up the TV's remote and threw it at William. It hit his head as Richard jumped onto one of the chairs and jumped off towards William.

William ducked and Richard slammed into a wall and slid down. Richard got back up to see William open a window, Richard knew what he was trying to do.

"No you don't X.A.N.A you are not killing Lily!" Richard shouted and ran towards William, who pushed Richard and Richard went tumbling out of the window, he was barely able to grab the ledge.

"So this is how it ends huh? You take me out and then Lily huh?" William just shook his head and walked back to Lily's bed. Richard grabbed the ledge with his second hand and pulled himself up to see William ripping off the cords to the Heartbeat checker machine off of Lily and then picked her up. Richard started to climb back into the room as William ran off.

"Oh no you don't, get back here!" Richard started to run after him. He called Jeremy.

"Hey Richard did Lily wake up?"

"No, William got possessed by X.A.N.A again, he took Lily and is making his way to the factory I am guessing, I am chasing him right now."

"Alright, don't worry the others are at the forest replica right now." In Lyoko Odd was on his overboard, being chased by some hornets.

"I'm glad to see you to X.A.N.A. Our time apart made me miss you even more." Odd said as he shot laser arrows at them.

"I have to agree, I am glad to be back here as well." Ulrich said as he was blocking lasers being shot by ten Kankrelats. Yumi was behind him with Aelita, throwing her fans at the Kankrelats while Aelita fired at them with her energy spheres.

"Guys you need to hurry up, William has been possessed again."

"So what? He is always being possessed." Odd said.

"Yes but other times he wasn't approaching the factory after hijacking Lily from the hospital."

"He did what? Where is Richard?"

"He is chasing William right now, I am guessing he was stalled from getting William away from Lily somehow, but that's not the point, you guys need to hurry up if my guess is correct William is trying to get Lily to Lyoko so a Scyphozoa can-." Before Jeremy could continue his sentence some cords came out of the computer and knocked him out cold.

"Jeremy? Are you okay Jeremy? Oh no, okay guys we have no time to spare, we need to deactivate the tower." Ulrich said as he continued to block the Kankrelat's lasers, they were just accompanied by a few blocks.

"How should we get there? Jeremy is not here and we are in the middle of a blockade." Yumi says.

"Aelita hop on." Odd said as he flew down next to her. Aelita jumped on and Odd flew off, a horde of Hornets swooped down and pursued Odd as he flew away.

Yumi threw her fans it them before they flew away, she hit two of them, there was still eight left.

"Oh no you don't William!" Richard jumped down from the rafters in the factory to attack William. William shielded himself with Lily's body.

"Oh son of a bitch!" Richard said just before he slammed into her. Richard fell down as William walked over to the elevator.

"Get back here." Richard punched forward but William shielded himself again.

"Damn, using a girl as a human shield, this is a whole new kind of low." William ignored him and walked into the elevator.

Richard ran in and punched towards William's stomach. Who pressed the button with Lily's head, but also shielded himself again. Richard faked him out and punched him in the face. William fell back. Richard jumped forward and started punching William anywhere and everywhere he could. The elevator brought them to the virtualization chambers.

"Ha, nice try William but Jeremy needs to virtualize you."

"That's what you think." William said. Richard felt himself being lifted off of the ground. The cords coming from the computer lifted him up. William walked over and put Lily into one chamber, and walked into a second one. The cords slammed him into the broken one.

"Good bye Richard, forever." Then the virtualization process begun. Richard looked down to see that there were some sparks coming from the bottom, there was also a few bolts on the ground outside.

"I thought Jeremy fixed this chamber, maybe he just checked the cords." But before he virtualized the blue sparks turned pink, Franz Hopper came just in time.

Once on Lyoko William landed to see a Scyphozoa float over to Lily, however Richard also virtualized. The Scyphozoa started to take Lily's memory away. Richard however threw his shuriken into the tentacles of the Scyphozoa.

"What!?" William shouted as the Scyphozoa laid Lily down.

"You know X.A.N.A I have got to let you in on something. First you take over William when he was new to this place. Second you take control of him again shortly after we freed him. Then finally you decide to mess with a virtualization chamber and send Lily into the hospital. Though I'm not entirely sure that you caused that last one, let me tell you that you have messed with us long enough."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Me? I will tell you what I am going to do. Something I like to call sweet revenge." Richard ran forward and pulled out his bow staff. William stabbed forward for Richard to sidestep and kicked William's sword out of his hands. Richard put away his bow staff and took the sword

He grabbed it and started spinning around in circles, once he gained enough speed he threw it off into the digital sea. He tripped William with his bow staff and then started to furiously punch him in the face multiple times yet again. When William's life points was almost zero Richard pulled out his bow staff and smashed it into William's head. He devirtualized.

Meanwhile back in the forest replica Aelita walked up to the tower. Jeremy was being squeezed by the cords coming out of the computer.

"Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy pressed the button as he was gasping for breath. Once in the past they went so far as to when Odd and Ulrich was walking into Lily's hospital room.

"Okay so X.A.N.A did not interfere with our virtualization chambers." Jeremy says.

"Well from what I saw there was a few things wrong inside the chamber itself." Richard said.

"Hey look guys, she's waking up." Yumi said. Lily groaned a little as she opened her eyes.

"What happened why am I here? Didn't I just get devirtualized?" She asked.

"Well you did devirtualize. Just right when the chamber broke." Richard said.

"Oh that's just great. Did the doc say how long I am going to be here?"

"No he did not, but I'm guessing for a little while at least."

"You are correct about it being a little while." The doctor said as he walked in.

"Is she okay doc?" Odd asked.

"She should be fine, we need to monitor her heartbeat, and make sure nothing else about her was harmed."

"How long am I going to be here? Like do you have any idea?"

"I would say for at least a couple weeks."

"Okay then." The doctor walked out of the room as everyone else sat down.

"He doesn't know how I got hurt does he?" Lily asked, worried.

"No he doesn't."

"Okay good." Lily closed her eyes, quickly falling back asleep.


	17. William's Secret

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters or monsters

Summary- Due to a strange bug two kids find themselves stuck in a strange digital world far away from home. What will happen to them when they meet the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A? Will they be able to aid in the destruction of X.A.N.A? Or will they fail?

A/N- It turns out William might be able to redeem himself to the others, but this redemption might mean more trouble then good.

* * *

Chapter 17: William's secret

When Lily woke up she saw William was in the room, no one else though.

"Uh hey Lily, I was just making sure you were fine." William said awkwardly, he was looking at the floor. Lily wondered where Richard was, but decided not to focus on that.

"I'm fine, is there something you need?" She asked.

"I just need someone to talk to without them giving me death glares, I have no idea why everyone is so mad with me, even Aelita is mad with me." Lily paused for a moment.

"What do you need to talk about?" She asked.

"I need someone to tell me what's going on. One day I'm fighting on Lyoko, then the next everyone blames me for your injuries and hates my guts."

"I don't know why they are mad with you, me and Richard joined the Lyoko warriors fairly recently, don't you remember anything?"

"Well, I remember this one thing."

"What is that?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but… I remember seeing another kid before, in this dark red chamber, I don't know where I was, but I know for a fact that I saw another kid."

"Is this when you where under X.A.N.A's control?"

"Yes, I only remember that though." Lily thought about this, who could this other kid be?

"What did they look like?" Lily asked.

"All I remember is that he had short brown hair and wore a fighter's headband." Lily was scared about this.

"Was the headband red?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did he wear a red shirt?"

"I think so yes." Lily's heart felt like it stopped, the machine did indeed skip a beat.

"Are you okay?" William asked, he was concerned because Lily looked petrified in fear.

"William can I please have my phone?" William handed Lily her phone. She called a friend or hers, but he did not respond, instead the phone went straight to static, not even the voicemail, just static. The heartbeat machine read that Lily's heart skipped another few beats. She decided to call Richard.

"Hey Lily, I'm walking over to the hospital now."

"Tell the others to come as well."

"Lily you okay? I mean you sound like you just saw a ghost."

"Please just call them." Lily hung up and put her phone down. She closed her eyes and put her hands on her forehead while said.

"It can't be him, it can't be him." Over and over again until Richard walked in. He completely ignored William's hello and walked over to Lily's bedside.

"Lily what's wrong?" Lily looked up at him.

"X.A.N.A." Lily said.

"What? What is X.A.N.A doing?"

"We need to wait for the others to show up first, sorry."

"No need to wait because we are already here." Odd said as the others walked into the room, also ignoring William.

"What's up Richard?" Odd asked.

"Lily wanted me to tell you guys to come here."

"What's up Lily?"

"Well, I was talking to William, and he said that remembered something while being under X.A.N.A's control."

"Oh really? What did he say?"

"He said he saw a boy with short brown hair, a red headband and a red shirt." Lily said, aiming this towards Richard. The blood in Richard's face drained quickly as he stood there, did X.A.N.A really possess him? Were there more friends of his and Lily's that is in Lyoko?

"I don't get it, who is that?" Odd asked.

"Jackson." Richard said at almost a whisper to Lily. Lily nodded her head, she looked extremely worried.

"What was that Richard?" Jeremy asked.

"… There was a friend of ours that dressed like that, as skilled in fighting as I am, his name is Jackson. He was a bit of a hot head, but he was my best friend, if he is possessed by X.A.N.A, guys this is bad, and I mean BAD."

"If he can possess Jackson, then what about Joann? Henrietta? Axel and the others?" Lily asked, but quickly grabbed her chest as the machine showed that her heart had skipped a few more beats.

"Lily, please try not to stress. I don't think your heart can take that kind of strain right now." Richard said.

"I'm sorry, you know me I just worry a lot."

"It's okay Lily, but yes I see what you mean."

"What's worrying Lily?" William asked.

"Our friends back home have a pod to the Lyoko world, they are perfect targets for X.A.N.A to possess and control." Richard said.

"Wait, so that's why we were taken to Lyoko to start off with." Lily said.

"Huh?"

"Think about it Richie, X.A.N.A brought us to Lyoko so he could make us something like William used to be, a slave to his orders. So why would he bring Jackson here? The others got worried about us and decided to send him, the next best fighter, into Lyoko, only for him to get captured. Gino will send everyone which will only grow X.A.N.A's army."

"I see, but what should we do about Jackson?"

"We need to bring him back to earth, but I don't know how we could send him back home, he might have to say at Kadic with us instead."

"Whatever the cost is we must get him out of X.A.N.A's control."

"How would we get him into Kadic though?"

"We'll say he's your brother or something."

"I guess that works." Lily looks over to Jeremy.

"I'm sorry, we forgot to include you guys, um, do you disagree with our plan?"

"Of course not, we need to weaken X.A.N.A's power, and free your friend, like Richard said whatever the cost we will help." Lily smiled.

"Okay, thank you for wanting to help guys."

"We will need to be careful though, Jackson is highly skilled in martial arts, and we really have no idea when and who X.A.N.A could attack." Richard said.

"Well we still have a few days until school is back I believe. We could try and free him in that time."

"Right, but I think X.A.N.A might have him hidden, I mean we never saw him with William or commanding any of his own troops."

"He could have just been compromised recently Richie." Lily said.

"Right, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to check right?"

"Yeah, come on we should go find out." Odd said. Lily fell asleep as the others walked out, William was left behind. He was unsure if the others were still mad with him, they didn't look like it, but he decided to go back to him dorm room and find something else to do.

Meanwhile the others went into the graveyard sector.

"Okay then Richard, he is your friend after all, so you lead the way." Ulrich said. The five searched until they got back to the church in which Lily got injured at.

"This is the last place to check, be careful guys." Richard said as he opened the door. He guided the others until they walked into the caverns.

"This is as far as I got before Aelita brought me and William back to Lyoko." He started to walk forward until he saw a lake.

"Watch out guys, that's a higher part of the digital sea." Jeremy said.

"Noted." Richard said, they backed away.

"Well this was a letdown, all there is here are rocks!" Odd said, tossing one into the digital sea, the rock got caught by a hand, Jackson walked out of the sea as it sunk down.

"Well, we found him." Odd said as everyone got ready. Jackson looked at Richard and pulled out a tomahawk.

"Hello, old friend." Jackson said.

"Jackson." Richard said worried, lowering his bow staff, but then raised it again.

"Your control over Jackson has overstayed its welcome X.A.N.A." Jackson ran forward and swung towards Richard. Richard blocked and Jackson jumped back, he landed behind Odd and devirtualized him with a chop to the head.

Yumi threw one of her fans but Jackson knocked it to the floor with the Tomahawk, he picked it up and hit her with her own fan. He used his Tomahawk to quickly devirtualize her as well. He threw the Tomahawk at Aelita, who ducked just in time. He pulled out a sword and swung to Ulrich. Ulrich blocked and used his second sword to swing at Jackson.

Jackson rolled back and deflected Aelita's energy field, it hit Ulrich and he devirtualized. It didn't take long for Jackson to devirtualize her, all that was left was Richard.

"Richard you are the only one left." Jeremy said. Richard sighed, he knew he was going to have to fight Jackson one on one in the end.

"Alright then, is that code that frees him ready?"

"Yes, it's ready to go."

"Alright then, Jackson, don't take this personally but-" Richard pulls out his bow staff again. "I have to."

"Hey guys Richard is fighting Jackson now." Jeremy said as the others walk up.

"Richard wasn't kidding Jackson does know how to fight." Ulrich said. At this time a tower activated.

"Aw no way, not at this time, not now of all times." Jeremy said as everyone stared in disbelief. X.A.N.A wanted them to look for Jackson. He loosened his grip on William so William could remember this fragment of memory on the off chance the Lyoko warriors recusing him. Now they had one way to deactivate the tower, and she was no where near fighting fit, let alone standing fit.

"We have to call Lily." Jeremy said.

"What!? Jeremy we can't get Lily out of the hospital would be extremely dangerous." Ulrich said.

"Do we have any other choice Ulrich?" Jeremy asked. Ulrich knew he was right in the end.

"I'll call her." He said in a defeated tone as he took out his phone. Lily was asleep until the eye of X.A.N.A was present on the monitor of the heartbeat machine. Lily groaned as the black mist entered her body.

"Okay Lily wake up now we need to perform some tests." The doctor said as he walked in. Lily got up.

"I see you have your strength back, that's surprising, I thought that wouldn't come back until at least a week or two." Lily got out of the bed and grabbed the doctor. The eye of X.A.N.A had replaced her irises. She chocked the doctor and shocked him. He passed out as she threw him into a wall. Her phone started ringing. She grabbed it and threw it against the wall as well, breaking the phone in the process.

She took the doctors pants, belt, and shirt to replace her hospital gown and walked out of the room. Her objective, get to the factory and get to Lyoko, the Lyoko Warriors were not going to win this time.

"She didn't pick up. It went straight to the voice mail after two rings." Ulrich said.

"Damn it, try calling her again." Jeremy says.

Ulrich called again, no response just voicemail, he called ten times until they heard the elevator door open. They turned around to see Lily walk out. They did not notice her irises being X.A.N.A symbols.

"Hey there you are Lily, why did you not answer your phone?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, it died." X.A.N.A said through Lily, it made her voice sound kind of off.

"Alright then, get in the scanners we don't have too much time, I'll explain later."

"Okay," Lily walked down into one of the pods.

"Okay, virtualization." When Lily virtualized she ran in the direction of Richard and Jackson.

"Wait Lily how do you know where Richard and Jackson are?" Jeremy said.

"Oh crap! Guys X.A.N.A has Lily under his control!" Yumi said.

"Oh no, this is awful. Richard come in Richard!"

"I'm a little busy right now Jeremy."

"Richard we have no time, Lily is possessed by X.A.N.A, she is advancing on your position." Richard looked over as the digital sea rose back up to its original level.

"I see, X.A.N.A is going to use Lily to basically make me jump into the digital sea." Richard said as he blocked Jackson's attacks. He hit Jackson but Jackson jumped into the digital sea before Richard could get the final blow in.

"Dang it, okay then, time for round two." Richard said as he saw Lily running towards him.

"Richard be careful, X.A.N.A is planning something big here."

"Yeah, he is most likely going to knock me into the digital sea, then have Lily join me. Jeremy is there any way for us to free Lily from X.A.N.A's mind control?"

"I have a program that might work, but I never tried it, it might be too dangerous."

"We really don't have any other way of freeing her though."

"This is true, okay I will prepare the program right now." Richard started to spin his bow staff so Lily's shooting would not hurt him.

"Should I attack her?"

"No, we need her to deactivate a tower in the desert sector, so we need her in the best condition she can be in." At this time Lily kicked forward, Richard ducked under her kick and used his bow staff to trip her. She got back up and body slammed into him, they went rolling until they were right in front of the digital sea. Richard could almost feel it touch his hair. Richard used all his weight to shift himself above Lily.

X.A.N.A must have been making Lily stronger, Richard thought, she was never able to knock him down like that before. He grabbed her guns and threw them across the cavern. Lily punched towards him, but Richard blocked and grabbed the arm, he grabbed her other arm as she tried punching him again.

"The program is ready, launching now!" With that a white light shone and both were consumed in it. When the light was gone Richard felt all the fight in Lily's body go away.

"Richard? Where are we?" Lily asked, Richard sighed in relief.

"No time to explain Lily, we need to deactivate a tower in the desert sector. Aelita had already been devirtualized so that's why we need you to do it. Richard helped Lily up.

"Well at least I can stand in Lyoko." Lily said as she got back her guns.

"Jeremy is anything happening back home?" Lily asked as she and Richard started to run out of the church towards the nearest tower.

"No it all seems quiet, I think X.A.N.A is focusing on Lyoko right now, I have no idea why though."

"Okay, well, we are now in the desert sector, rides please."

"Okay, sending them right now." Lily and Richard's rides showed up, but quickly devirtualized thanks to two mantas.

"Great, okay, felt like running anyways!" Richard said. The two mantas flew towards them, but they didn't fire. Instead they dropped two big eggs and flew away.

"What was that about?" Lily asked as the two eggs continued to fall.

"Those aren't mines, guys be careful I don't know what those are." Jeremy said. Richard stood in front of Lily as the eggs dropped and cracked open and out came two block like creatures, but something was off about them.

They looked metallic and had Gatling guns where the eyes used to be.

"Jeremy what are these things?" Lily asked.

"Gatling Blocks?" Richard asked. At this moment both blocks block bodies started to spin rapidly and in a matter of seconds they both started to shoot out lasers like crazy, Richard was barely able to block them all from Lily.

"Jeremy where are these things weak points?" Richard asked.

"I don't know these things are completely new to me."

"Hold on guys illuminate." Lily blinked and saw a highlight of an eye on top of the blocks.

"I see it. There weak point is on their head." Lily said.

"Okay, just how in the hell are we to hit that?"

"I have an idea Richard, just continue blocking." Lily prepared herself for a high jump. She jumped up and spun off of Richard's shoulders, pulling out her shotgun with one hand and a pistol with her other hand, she started to wildly shoot everywhere around her. She got the first block just fine, but just barely missed the second one.

She caught her balance on a nearby pillar. She turned around to see a Scyphozoa.

"Oh no." Lily looked to see it was quite the drop down, but if she was lucky she could hopefully hit the Gatling block before she got into its range.

"Here goes nothing!" Lily jumped off just before the Scyphozoa could get her in its grasp. Lily started to fall as she fired towards the Gatling block, she devirtualized it before landing on the unforgiving ground. She just up to see the Scyphozoa was right above her. She got up and started to run away from it. Richard was right behind her, the Scyphozoa strangely decided to change targets. Lily turned around to see that and slid to a stop, five hornets came down and fired at her, she had to dodge, she fired at the Scyphozoa, but she missed.

"Richie!" She shouted. She turned around to see two blocks in front of her, she turned again to see three Kankrelats in front of the Scyphozoa. The Scyphozoa let Richard down and the monsters devirtualized him.

"Guys be careful Richard might be under X.A.N.A's control!" Lily said as she looked around her, the blocks and Kankrelats had her boxed in and the hornets were coming around for a second strike.

"Oh no, Lily X.A.N.A wanted you to stop and try to help Richard, you should have continued running." Jeremy said.

"I'll handle Richard." Ulrich said.

"Yeah me to." Odd said as he and Ulrich went down to the virtualization chambers. Lily watched as the Scyphozoa was floating up to her, she turned to run but the three blocks were in her way. At that moment one of them got devirtualized.

"What the?" Lily looked to see someone next to a pillar.

"Run Lily run!" He shouted, Lily gasped, it was Axel. She ran between the two blocks as Axel continued to hit them with arrows.

"Lily where have you been?" He asked.

"No time to explain Axel, just follow me!" Lily continued to run, the tower was in sight, but so was a mega tank.

"Axel you need to hit these things in the eye, go of the mega tank, I got the others." Lily pulled out her right hand pistol and fired at the Blocks and Hornets who were following them.

Axel pulled out an arrow and waited for the Mega Tank to open up its armor, instead it rolled towards him, causing him to be forced to run instead. Once Lily was finished unloading on the monsters she looked to see the Mega Tank on Axel's back. She ran forward and tackled him out of the way, the Mega Tank stopped, trying not to devirtualize Lily.

"What's going on why didn't X.A.N.A try to stop me Jeremy?" Lily asked as the Mega Tank stopped in front of them.

"X.A.N.A wants the Scyphozoa to steal your memory. It can't do that if you are not on Lyoko with it."

"That's a good point, Axel we have to run now." Lily got up with Axel and they both started to run, the Mega tank slowly chasing after them.

"Lily can't you explain anything right now?" Axel asked.

"I can only tell you the short version, me and Richard are alive, but you HAVE to tell Gino to disable our virtualization chamber as soon as he can, there is something that took away Jackson when he was sent here."

"What was it?"

"I can't say right now, just make sure to tell Gino, and keep this whole thing a secret, no one can know about this place it's too dangerous here."

"How do I get out of here then?"

"Axel, promise me you'll keep this a secret."

"I will, don't worry Lily you can count on me, now how do I get out of here?"

"Here." Lily shot him with her shotgun. He devirtualized as Lily continued to run into a rocky terrain, the tower was right in front of her.

"Lily who is Axel?" Jeremy asked.

"A friend from back home." He heard Richard say as he, Ulrich, and Odd walked out of the elevator.

"Lily's in front of the tower right now guys."

"Yeah, only problem is that I seem to be in a pickle right now." Lily was indeed in front of the tower, but three Krabs where guarding it.

"Lily just run in they won't try to hurt you." Jeremy said. Lily was not too sure why they wouldn't attack her, but she ran forward and indeed they didn't harm her.

"Okay then, deactivating the tower now." Lily said as she flew up to the platform.

"Okay Jeremy the tower is no longer activated."

"Return to the past now." Jeremy said. In the blink of an eye everyone was back at the hospital, William was there to. He awkwardly looked around to see everyone was looking at him. He looked down.

"William, I forgot to thank you for telling Lily about Jackson." Richard said. He looked up, and was relieved to see Richard was smiling.

"That's true, if he didn't tell us about Jackson X.A.N.A could use him on us has a sneak attack." Aelita said, everyone where having second thoughts about William, maybe he was there to try and help.


End file.
